


Love and Possession

by Skairipa_100



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Drama, Eddie is a bad guy in this, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Flirting, Hannah and Owen are here too, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, No Lesbians Die, Panic Attacks, Protective Jamie, Romance, Slow Burn, Some bad stuff will happen but I promise to take care of our girls, Soulmates, Stalking (later in the story), damie - Freeform, no ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skairipa_100/pseuds/Skairipa_100
Summary: “People do, don’t they, mix up love and possession.”When Dani meets Jamie while in London planning her wedding to Edmund, her life takes a turn she doesn’t expect.  For the first time, she actually feels something for someone else.  She feels safe.  She knows this is right.  But Edmund does not give up so easily.*This story will be a balance of angst, hurt/comfort, and fluff.  My apologies to Edmund, but he’s a really bad guy in this.  Jamie and Dani will be put through the wringer a bit, but I promise they will be okay.  They deserve their happy ending.  I promise that no lesbians will die and Viola will not come anywhere near this story.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 165
Kudos: 373





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have found your way here, Dani and Jamie probably live rent free in your mind, too. I can’t stop thinking about their story. This is just me exploring what their relationship might have been like had they met away from Bly, with quite a bit of drama thrown in. It’s just an idea I had that I wanted to explore and hadn’t seen done yet. There are no ghosts, because I’m not dealing with all of that! They will have enough to contend with as is. This takes place in London and is still set in the 1980’s. I hope you enjoy! Feedback would mean the world to me!

As the plane began its final descent into London, Dani felt the pit in her stomach grow. Edmund, thinking her nerves were about flying, reached over and squeezed her hand. She turned to him and smiled feebly, barely squeezing his hand in response. She should be happy. She knew that. But she also knew this wasn’t right. She looked across the aisle and saw her mother, Karen, sitting next to her soon to be mother-in-law, Judy. They were lost in conversation, going over every last minute detail of her wedding to Edmund. Oh God, her wedding. It was in two weeks. When she said yes to Eddie, she was only thinking that she didn’t want to hurt him. That this was the best she could hope for. Who else would love her if not for him? That was a fact he reminded her of almost daily. She never allowed herself to actually picture their wedding, instead thinking of it only as a distant concept, as if it were happening to someone else. But here she was. And here it was. There was no more denying it. And Dani felt sick.

As the plane touched down on the tarmac, Dani fought back the nerves and nausea that threatened to overtake her. What was wrong with her? Why did she feel like she was hurtling towards the end of her life as she knew it, not excited about starting a new one with Eddie?

The next few days were a blur of preparations. Dani felt like a background character in her own story. Every detail was being planned by someone else with no thought to what Dani wanted. I don’t want any of this! She wanted to scream. She felt like she was screaming, but no one could hear her. No, no one wanted to hear her. What they wanted was for her to be a dutiful wife to Edmund, to sacrifice her career, her happiness, the very essence of herself for him. Dani was stuck, and she knew it.

“Danielle! Did you hear what I just said to you?” Edmund snapped her out of her thoughts.

“No, Eddie, I’m sorry,” Dani replied weakly. “What were you saying?”

“Honestly, Danielle, I don’t know why you can’t pay attention when I’m talking to you. You’re always lost in that head of your’s. And, we both know there’s nothing there, so as I was saying, we have to leave in ten minutes to meet with the florist. Some place called The Leafling. The florist was really hard to understand on the phone, so I hope you understand British.”

“Right. The flowers. Yeah, let me just go brush my teeth.” Dani shook her head and walked into their hotel bathroom, closing the door behind her. She turned the water on and just let it run. She grabbed the bathroom counter and leaned into it to steady herself, her breathing quick and shallow. Not now, not now! Pull yourself together, Dani. She splashed some water on her face and looked up at her reflection in the mirror. Dani barely recognized herself in her own reflection. She looked haunted, ragged. Collapsing under the weight of all the pressure.

“Be fast about it, Danielle! We’ve got to catch a taxi.” Eddie yelled from the room.

Dani pushed the panic down and steeled herself for what was next.

Twenty minutes later, Dani and Edmund walked through the front door of The Leafling, a bell announcing their entry.

“Be right with you!” A voice called from the back. The voice instantly snapped Dani back into the present. She wanted to hear it again, wanted to see the face of the woman it belonged to.

A moment later, Jamie Taylor strode into Dani Clayton’s life. Overall clad, messy hair in a bandana, and dirt under her fingernails, but Dani thought she had never seen a more beautiful person her whole life. Confidence radiated off of this woman. Dani was awestruck.

“Now, what can I do for—“ Jamie stopped when she saw Dani. Stopped dead in her tracks and stared. Snap out of it, Taylor. She’s your customer. Don’t be gettin’ any ideas just because she’s gorgeous.

Edmund, confusion apparent on his face, was the first to speak. “Yes, we are your 2:00 appointment. O’Mara wedding.”

Jamie had just enough time to recover. “Aye, the Americans, aren’t you? Welcome to the Leafling. Let’s sit down and get you sorted. I’m Jamie.”

Jamie. Dani liked that name.

“I’m Edmund. This is Danielle.”

“Dani,” she quickly corrected.

“Dani. Edmund. Nice to meet you both.” Jamie nodded at Dani as she said her name and Dani thought that her name had never sounded better.

As Jamie led them to a small table in the back, Edmund whispered into Dani’s ear, “See what I mean, you can barely understand a word she says.”

“I think she’s brilliant,” Dani replied quickly, maybe a little too quickly. Edmund’s eyebrow went up slightly and he shrugged.

“Alight, here we are,” Jamie said.

Edmund sat down immediately. Something about that didn’t sit well with the florist. She pulled out another chair at the table and offered it to Dani. Dani hesitated for a split second, briefly taken aback by the unexpected act of kindness and respect.

“Thank you,” she said, as she sat in the proffered seat. Jamie helped her push the chair in and lightly placed a hand on Dani’s shoulder as she turned to her own seat. That brief touch felt like it set Dani’s skin ablaze through her sweater and her breath hitched. What was that?! Jamie noticed and gave a slight smirk. Or was Dani just imagining that?

“Ok, so, it’s best for me to know a bit about ya, hear your story, all that. It helps me know what kind of flowers uniquely speak to your relationship. They all mean something, you know, the flowers? They say something about a person, about a couple. It’s important that we get it right.” Jamie said. Jamie felt that she really wanted to get this right for the young American sitting next to her. She just felt important somehow. But, she was also feeling a sense of growing unease that she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“I mean, we don’t really care,” Edmund said sharply. “Just roses or something will be fine.”

Dani heard a sharp intake of breath come from Jamie. She instantly felt indignant on the florist’s behalf. Who was Edmund to be so dismissive, so condescending to the young woman and her work?

“I care.” Dani said before Jamie could even respond.

Jamie looked between Dani and Edmund and felt the undercurrent of emotion in the room. She cleared her throat. “Right. So, as I was saying, let’s start at the beginning and go from there. How did you two meet again?” 

Edmund spoke first. Of course, Jamie thought, with an internal eye roll. “Danielle and I are childhood sweethearts. We always knew we’d get married, settle down, start a family.”

Jamie pushed down a wave of revulsion. What was wrong with her? She had never had this kind of a reaction to customers before. What was it about Dani that made her feel differently, made her feel… protective? She looked over to Dani while Edmund talked. Dani was looking down at the table, avoiding eye contact with both parties. She was fidgeting with her hands in her lap. Jamie fought the urge to reach over and cover Dani’s hands with her own. 

“Ok, well, that sounds romantic,” Jamie said sarcastically. Careful, Taylor. Change the subject. “And Dani, what is it that you do back in America?”

Dani looked up at the sound of her name. As she opened her mouth to speak, Edmund interrupted, “Oh Danielle, is just a teacher. She’ll be giving that up once we are married. Her job will be at home. There’s no need for her to do anything else.”

“Aye, well, Poppins, what have you got to say about it?”

Poppins. Dani smiled. She loved it. Jamie thought her heart might stop just from seeing the grin on the American’s face. In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to keep bringing a smile to this woman’s face. If she thought Dani was beautiful before, it was nothing compared to the radiant smile she now saw.

“I, umm, I think that is still up for debate. I love my kids.” Jamie could sense the passion and enthusiasm Dani had for her chosen profession. It suited her, Jamie thought.

“It’s already been settled, Danielle. There’s nothing more to discuss,” Edmund said sternly.

And, just like that, Dani’s smile was gone. And Jamie was mad. This man clearly had no appreciation for what he had. Jamie felt her blood boiling. She need to wrap this up before she said something unprofessional. “Well, I think I have enough to get started with. How about you pop around tomorrow and I can show you a few options?”

“I’m afraid we don’t have time for that. We meet with the caterer tomorrow,” Edmund said.

No one in the room was more surprised than Dani when she heard herself saying, “I can ‘pop around’ tomorrow. Eddie, I trust you to make the catering decisions.” She said ‘pop around’ in quite possibly the worst British accent Jamie had ever heard, but she couldn’t help but smile. It calmed Jamie immensely. Dani took note of Jamie’s smile. She was so relieved her joke was well-received, and it was worth the risk of embarrassment to see Jamie smile. She wanted to see it again.

“Tomorrow it is then, Poppins.”

“Tomorrow,” Dani confirmed, feeling something bubble up in her. What was it? Hope? Excitement? She wasn’t quite sure. All she knew is that she couldn’t wait to be in Jamie’s company again. And without Eddie.

Jamie watched as the American couple exited her shop. She knew she needed to be careful. She could not develop feelings for Dani. Dani was getting married in two weeks and Jamie would not do anything to get in the way of that. But, she had a nagging feeling. Something was not quite right. She needed to understand what was going on, needed to know that Dani was alright. It was suddenly the most important thing in the world to her. Jamie could sense that Dani needed someone to talk to. She would be her friend, she would be whatever she needed. Jamie didn’t like to get involved in other people’s business. She liked to keep them at arm’s length, her walls built high. But something about Dani made her want to be bold, made her want to get involved.

“I didn’t like her at all. There’s something funny about her,” Edmund said as he climbed into the cab next to Dani.

Dani stared wistfully out the window as the Leafling grew smaller in the distance. “I don’t know, Eddie, I thought she was perfectly splendid.”

Eddie scoffed and stared out his window. Dani didn’t care. She was already thinking about tomorrow. About seeing Jamie again. For whatever reason, Jamie felt like a lifeline. Like a beacon in the night. For the first time in a long time, Dani looked forward to tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day and night seemed to drag on. Dani felt like she was underwater, everything in slow motion. Her thoughts were consumed with Jamie Taylor. Some part of her felt embarrassed, dwelling on someone who was only doing her job and probably hadn’t thought about Dani since she walked out of the shop hours ago. But, Dani indulged herself in her thoughts, if only because it was something that brought her a sliver of hope. Hope of what, she wasn’t quite sure. She just knew that she felt lighter in Jamie’s presence somehow.

That night, Dani was lying in bed, unable to sleep and thinking about tomorrow. Edmund was already asleep next to her. She scooted over as close to her edge of the bed as she could get. She tolerated his touches during the day, but she couldn’t stand for him to touch her at night. She cringed when he rolled towards her and drapped his arm around her. She grimaced with the added weight. Dani felt suffocated by him, pined down by his expectations that she could never meet. She tried to make him happy. She really did. But, something she said or did was always wrong. She had the bruises to prove it most days. Eddie was careful though. He never hit her where people could see. They had an image to maintain. He always felt badly about it after, saying he hated that she made him behave in such a way. Saying that he loved her. Saying that she was his. She belonged to him.

Dani confided in someone only once about what was happening. To her mother. “Oh Danielle, stop being so dramatic. Eddie is a good man. Better than you deserve. Treat him well and he’ll treat you well. I don’t want to hear another word about this,” her mother had said. The words stung, possibly worse than any blow from Eddie.

After that, Dani knew that she needed to lock her feelings away. Lock her true self away. She wasn’t safe with Edmund. Certainly not physically, but also, her heart was not safe with him. She knew that. She had resigned herself to playing a part, to just existing. No one would love her as she really was. How could they? 

She finally drifted off to sleep. Her thoughts were dark, but she dreamed of flowers.

The next morning, Dani could instantly feel the tension in the room. Eddie was already awake. He was sitting on the chair next to the bed, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and staring intently at her.

“Good morning,” Dani said sleepily.

“Why aren’t you going with me to meet with the caterer? How do you expect me to make every decision by myself? Sometimes it’s like you don’t even want to marry me at all!”

Dani sat up in the bed, fully awake now.

“Eddie, please—“

“No. I just want to make everything perfect. Can’t you see that?” 

“I do. It’s just that we have so many decisions to make. If we split up, it will get done faster.” Dani tried to appeal to the logical side of Edmund’s brain. She was beginning to panic though. What if he kept her from seeing Jamie today? Why did she even care?

Dani stood up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Instantly, Edmund grabbed her wrists, squeezing hard.

“Look at me when I am talking to you,” Edmund said, his anger barely contained.

It took everything Dani had to bring her eyes up to meet his gaze. His stare was hard and unmoving, but she kept eye contact with him.

“Fine,” he finally said. “I’ll deal with the caterer. You deal with the florist. Later we need to go to the venue with our mothers. And, I expect you to be there.”

“Of course, Eddie, of course I’ll be there.” Dani would have said anything as long as it meant that she was still going to see Jamie today.

They got ready in silence and went their separate ways as they exited their hotel. Dani hailed a cab for herself.

“Where to?” The driver asked.

“The Leafling,” Dani said, as a smile tugged on her lips.

Jamie was opening the shop. She always checked on each plant individually and tended to their needs. She liked plants. They were simple and straightforward. Plants didn’t play games and they didn’t have the capacity to hurt her. Jamie had spent most of the previous evening trying not to think about one Dani Clayton. What was it about the American? She didn’t even usually like Americans, much less spend so much time thinking about one. Why did she fall asleep on her couch worried about Dani? Why was she anxious that Dani wouldn’t come back today?

Luckily for Jamie, her anxiety was short-lived. No sooner has she finished watering the last plant did she see a cab pull up and out stepped Dani Clayton.

“Blimey,” Jamie muttered to herself.

Jamie watched as Dani hesitated a split second before opening the door. Was she giving herself a pep talk? No, that couldn’t be it.

“Mornin’ Poppins!” Jamie greeted her cheerfully. “Didn’t think I’d be seeing you again so soon.”

There was that big Dani Clayton smile again. Jamie could get lost in it, she thought.

“Oh, well, I was just in the neighborhood!” Dani replied back, her voice a little too high pitched.

Jamie’s eyes narrowed. “You were just in the neighborhood, huh?” She raised one eyebrow and smirked. “Cause it seems to me that you just took a cab here, purposefully, first thing in the morning. Can’t say I’m disappointed though, starting my day off with you.” Oh no, was that too much? 

If Jamie thought Dani’s smile was adorable, the nervous laugh that emanated from the blonde was even better. Why did she find that so irresistible?

“Relax, Poppins. I’m glad to see you.”

Dani instantly did relax. “Me too,” she confessed in a quiet voice.

The room felt heavy with… something that Jamie couldn’t quite decipher. “Well, shall we get to it?”

“What? Oh! Umm… yeah. Sure.”

Jamie spent the next two hours showing Dani different arrangements she could make for her wedding. Dani was amazed at Jamie’s skill and knowledge. She had never appreciated the intricacies of flowers until today. Now she found that she was fascinated by them. Or was she fascinated by the woman talking about them? Jamie had passion. She had humor. She was fun to be around. When Jamie told Dani that if a plant “looked at her funny” she could just cut… and then she made the funniest sound and motion of cutting a plant’s head off, Dani thought her heart would burst with happiness. This moment felt so good, felt so pure. She actually forgot that the point of all of this was her wedding to Edmund. As that thought hit her, a cloud descended upon Dani. Jamie picked up on the change in her mood instantly.

“Dani? You alright?” She prompted.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m fine. I’m so sorry. Sometimes my thoughts just drift. Eddie hates it when that happens.”

“Well, I’d like to know what you’re thinking, if that’s alright?”

“Why? Eddie never does.”

“Now, do I look like that wanker to you?” Jamie said, feigning offense. “I’m much better looking than him.” Jamie laughed as she said it.

“That’s for sure.” Dani said it so fast she hadn’t had time to think about it.

Both women froze for a second, Dani clearly starting to panic. “Well, glad we agree on that one then,” Jamie said with an air of finality, saving Dani from any further explanation or embarrassment. “Say, we’ve been at this for awhile and it’s getting close to lunch time. Do you fancy a bite to eat?”

“Y—you want to go to lunch? W—with me?” Dani stuttered.

“Well, I can’t have you going back to America saying that we Brits lack manners, now can I?”

The thought of going back to America suddenly seemed like the end of the world to Dani. She got quiet and looked down, rocking back on her feet.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. Just wanted to take you to lunch is all. I’m sure you’re eager to get back to that fiancé of your’s.” Jamie said, misinterpreting Dani’s reaction and feeling more disappointed than she wanted to admit to herself.

That snapped Dani out of her gloomy thoughts.

“No! I mean, no. There’s nowhere I need to be, and I am feeling kind of hungry. I would really like to go to lunch with you, that is if the offer still stands.” 

Jamie’s eyes lit up a bit. “Aye, Poppins, the offer stands. Let me just close up for lunch.”

Jamie walked to the door and flipped the store sign to closed and locked the door. Dani suddenly felt very special getting to be inside the store alone with Jamie, closed to the outside world. It made her feel safe in a way she didn’t even understand herself. It made her feel warm. She shoved her hands in her coat pockets as Jamie turned around and smiled at her. 

“You ready, Poppins? We can leave out the back. There’s a little café down the street we can walk to.”

“Yeah, that sounds great. Let’s go.”

The sidewalk was crowded when the women emerged from the sanctuary of Jamie’s shop. Jamie looped her arm through Dani’s to guide her through the crowd. “Can’t have you getting lost on the mean streets of London on me. Might be America would start a war to find you, and I can’t be having that on my conscious.” Jamie said playfully.

Dani giggled. Oh my gosh, Dani thought, did I really just giggle? She composed herself. “No, we certainly can’t have that,” she said seriously. “Better hold on tight then,” she added, feeling brave.

“Alight then,” Jamie replied, pulling her closer and guiding her through the crowd.

Dani would have hated if Edmund had his arm in her’s like this, but with Jamie… well, Jamie was a totally different experience. Where their arms connected, even through their jackets, Dani felt like every nerve was ignited. She wished the walk had been longer. They were at the café in a matter of minutes and Jamie was removing her arm to open the door for Dani. Dani missed the contact immediately, but smiled at Jamie as she walked through the door Jamie was holding for her.

“Table for two, please,” Jamie said to the hostess. Jamie liked the way it sounded. She wished it was more than it was.

Although neither said anything, both women were secretly happy when they were led to a table near the back. It was quiet, away from all the noise.

“Will this be alright?” The hostess asked.

“Perfect,” Dani and Jamie replied in unison. The both made eye contact and then quickly broke it, shuffling to either side of the table and thanking the hostess.

“So, do you, uh, live near your shop?” Dani asked.

“Aye. I’ve got a boring little flat above the boring little pub down the street,” Jamie replied.

“That doesn’t sound boring. That sounds really nice.”

“It has it’s advantages for sure. My mates Owen and Hannah run the pub. I think you’d like them. You should come around sometime. And, I mean, bring Eddie, of course,” Jamie added.

“Yeah, of course. That sounds lovely.”

“Are you all ready to order?” the waitress interrupted.

Dani and Jamie both placed their order and handed the menus back to the waitress. As Dani handed her’s to the waitress, her jacket sleeve crept up her arm ever so slightly. Jamie caught the briefest glance of bruises on Dani’s delicate wrists. The sight instantly turned her stomach. She knew she was jumping to conclusions, but she also knew with every fiber of her being that she was right. She took a deep breath. She had to do this, even if it made Dani run for the door. 

“Dani, will you show me your wrists?”

“What?” The color drained from Dani’s face. She tugged her sleeves down instinctively.

“The bruises, Dani. I saw them, just now. I need you to show me.” Jamie was so serious. “Please,” she added softly.

Dani’s breath was shaky and her eyes started to fill with tears. She blinked rapidly. Jamie didn’t say anything else. Just gave her a moment while she collected her thoughts. Jamie would wait. Jamie never broke eye contact with her. Her eyes were soft and pleading. After what seemed like hours, but was minutes, Dani put her hands palm up on the table and leaned forward towards Jamie, stopping when her outstretched arms reached Jamie’s side of the table. She couldn’t speak. She was afraid she would lose it. Afraid everything she had so carefully pushed down would burst like a dam. Afraid that she would look weak in front of Jamie. And, worst of all, afraid Jamie would reject her. Would say it was her fault.

Jamie knew that Dani had gone as far as she could and it was up to Jamie to close the gap. Jamie slowly moved one of her hands under Dani’s, cradling it gently. With her other hand, she gently pushed Dani’s sleeve back. She saw the marks of Edmund’s anger that morning. His fingerprints dotted Dani’s wrist, marring her perfect skin. Jamie felt an anger unlike anything she had ever experienced. It threatened to overtake her. She knew this was not the time for her anger though; this was about Dani.

Jamie looked up at Dani and saw the conflict all over her face, saw her ragged breathing, and her eyes brimming with tears. She pulled Dani’s sleeve back down and moved her hand to cover Dani’s. She now held Dani’s hand between both of her own. Finally she broke the silence.

“Dani, you don’t have to marry him,” she said softly.

The dam broke. Tears started streaming down Dani’s face. She choked back sobs, trying to regain her composure.

“Yes, I do, Jamie,” she whispered.

When she said Jamie’s name, Dani squeezed Jamie’s hand. They stayed that way, just staring at each other, communicating silently, until the waitress interrupted them with their food.

Jamie released Dani’s hand and they both missed the contact. They ate silently for a few moments.

“Thank you,” Dani whispered.

“For what? I reckon all I’ve done is upset you. And I’m sorry for it.” Jamie replied.

“Oh, Jamie,” but Dani couldn’t say anything else. How could she tell this stranger that her act of kindness nearly shattered her? How could she tell her that no one had ever believed her before like that? How could she tell her that she wants to leave Edmund but she is too scared? How could she tell her that all she wants to do is hold her hand again?

Jamie just nodded, some understanding dawning. “Well, if you need me to sort him out for you, I will,” she said, half joking, half not.

Dani laughed in spite of herself. “I don’t think he would stand a chance.”

“Definitely not. It’s us little ones you have to watch out for. We’re feisty. Take you out at the knees, we will.”

They both laughed, but it was an uneasy laugh.

“But seriously, Dani, I know it’s not my business, but this is not okay. I’ve only just met you, but I know you deserve better. I would be a shite friend if I didn’t point that out.”

Friend. For some reason, that word didn’t feel quite right to Dani. It didn’t feel enough in some way. But also, for someone she had only met 24 hours ago, it was a lot. But then again, this was probably par for the course in Jamie’s profession. This probably happened all the time. Dani was not special. Jamie probably had lots of friends.

“Yeah, you probably say that to all your clients, right? Take them out to lunch and make friends with them.”

Jamie sat back. “No, Dani. I’ve never done this before. Ever. Not even once. Don’t you remember me telling you I prefer plants? People aren’t my specialty. It appears I’ve made an exception in your case though.”

The honesty and sincerity of Jamie’s response rocked Dani to her core.

“Jamie, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to—“

“It’s alright. Stop apologizing to me. You’re in a tough spot. I just want you to know that I’m here for you. If you need me. Whatever you need.”

“Oh shit! Jamie, what time is it?” Dani suddenly exclaimed.

Jamie looked at her watch. “About half past two now, why?” They had been at the café for hours.

“Oh my gosh! Edmund’s gonna kill me! The venue! We have to look at the venue! Our appointment was at two!”

“Okay, okay, breathe Dani.” Jamie motioned for the waitress to bring their check, which she paid for. “Let’s get you out of here.”

“Come with me.” Dani said it with such resolve that Jamie stopped.

“What?”

“Come with me. To the church. Tell them you need to see it to know where to put the flowers. Tell them we got stuck in traffic.” Dani was talking fast now, desperate, her eyes pleading with Jamie. She didn’t know why, but she needed Jamie with her. Needed Jamie for whatever came next.

Jamie knew she was about to be in too deep, but she also didn’t really care.

“Yeah, alright then, we’ll take my truck.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far, left kudos, and written comments. It means so much to me. I’m sorry for putting Dani through so much, but it’s important for the story. And, who doesn’t love it when protective Jamie is activated, right? I hope you all enjoy this chapter. If there’s something you’d really like to see, please feel free to drop me a comment.

Jamie weaved expertly though the London traffic, while still trying to sneak a glance at the blonde sitting next to her. Was Dani Clayton really in her truck right now? Did they really spend all day talking? And how exactly did she end up doing what she was currently doing? She could tell that Dani was fighting back a panic attack next to her. 

They came to stop at a traffic light and Jamie took the opportunity to reach her hand over and give Dani’s knee a gentle squeeze.

“You still with me, Poppins?”

Dani looked over at the brunette. “Yeah, I’m okay. Thank you, Jamie.”

The way Dani said Jamie’s name really did something to her. She wanted to hear her say it forever, she thought. And, she was already pretty sure that there wasn’t anything she wouldn’t do for this woman.

They arrived safely at the church a few minutes later. Dani took a deep breath as she stepped out of the truck, straightened her shoulders, and walked in the building with more confidence than she felt. Jamie followed behind her, in awe, and determined to help in any way she could.

Karen, Judy, and Edmund were already inside and in the middle of a tour. Karen was the first to spot Dani.

“Oh, Danielle! There you are! We have been worried sick! Where have you been?”

“I, uh—.”

“Traffic is shite this time of day. Took awhile to get here,” Jamie interjected. All eyes moved to Jamie as if they had just noticed she was there.

“At 2:00 in the afternoon? It’s not even rush hour,” Edmund said, disbelievingly.

“It’s London. Traffic is always shite,” Jamie countered dryly. Miraculously, everyone seemed to accept the matter-of-fact answer.

“I’m sorry, dear, who are you?” Karen asked.

Dani found her voice. “Mother, this is Jamie. Jamie Taylor. She’s my—.”

“Florist,” Edmund finished.

Jamie cut her eyes at Edmund. “That’s right. Thought I’d come around and take a look at the place. Make sure everything is perfect for the big day.”

“That’s very thoughtful. Thank you, Ms. Taylor,” Judy said.

“Don’t mention it.” Jamie looked over to Dani and winked after she said it. Dani’s heart did a flip flop at the sight. She felt so much better with Jamie here.

Jamie followed the family around on their tour of the church, pretending to be scouting locations for the various flower arrangements. But, really, her mind was in overdrive. Dani kept making sure that she was next to Jamie as they walked. Edmund’s attention was on the mothers and all the plans they were making. As they walked down the aisle, Dani’s hand brushed Jamie’s. Was that intentional? When Jamie looked over at Dani, she was looking straight ahead, but there was the slightest smirk on Dani’s face.

“Poppins, you flirt. And, in a church no less,” Jamie whispered in her ear playfully.

Dani lost her composure in that moment and chuckled, a bright twinkle in her eye. So, Jamie had read the situation correctly.

“Who the hell knew?” She said in slight amazement.

“Danielle! Something funny?” Edmund said, his attention suddenly drawn to the two women. “Come stand with me.”

Dani left Jamie’s side and Jamie suddenly felt very alone and out of place. Dani and Edmund were standing near the alter, where in a few days they would be married. The thought was like a spear through Jamie’s chest. Jamie watched as Edmund took Dani’s hands and Dani visibly recoiled, shrugging out of of his grip. It was all Jamie could do to stay where she was and not run to Dani. She wanted to hold her close, to protect her, to tell her it was all going to be okay. But, she didn’t know that it was all going to be okay. She couldn’t tell her that.

As she watched Dani, Jamie was struck by her bravery. Here was a women who stood tall and proud despite the bad hand life had dealt her. Jamie understood that Dani felt stuck, but she didn’t let it break her spirit. At least, not yet. Jamie worried what being married to Edmund would do to Dani. No one could hold up under that kind of treatment for long. Hatred for Edmund washed over Jamie. It scared her, how strongly she felt it. He didn’t deserve her. Didn’t deserve anyone. Dani deserved to be loved and cherished, listened to and cared for. Jamie wished she could be the one to do those things for Dani. But, Jamie was nothing if not a realist, and she shoved her hopes down.

The tour was over and the group was scattered speaking with various members of the staff about some of the final details. Jamie didn’t hear a word of it. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t realize Edmund had approached her until he was in her space. He was too close, she thought. He towered over her.

In a low and menacing voice, he said, “Don’t think I don’t see what’s going on here. The others don’t see it, but I do. I see the way you look at my fiancé. I know what you are.” He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her closer. “Stay away from Danielle. I mean it.”

Jamie yanked her arm free and turned up to meet his gaze, fire blazing in her eyes. She kept her voice low to match his, but there was just as much passion behind it as she said, “You don’t own her. You never have and you never will. I know what you are, too. And Dani can spend time with whoever the bloody hell she wants.”

“Honey, are you antagonizing the florist?” It was Judy in a chipper voice. “She the best in London, remember? Don’t scare her off.”

Edmund turned to his mother and smiled. “Of course, mother. We were only talking about how happy Ms. Taylor is for Dani and I. She wants the flowers to be perfect.”

“And they will be. Come on, dear.” 

Edmund followed his mother as they all began to exit the church. 

Jamie’s heart was racing. He made her skin crawl. He was bad, and she knew it. Knew that she didn’t understand a fraction of what Dani was living with. And, worse, he saw right through her. She prayed that she hadn’t made things worse for Dani. She couldn’t bear that. 

Dani walked up beside Jamie and bumped her shoulder into Jamie’s playfully. She hadn’t seen what had happened. Jamie could only smile weakly.

“Can I ride back with you?” Dani asked Jamie eagerly.

“Honey, you’ll ride back with your family. You’ve inconvenienced Ms. Taylor enough today. And, for all we know, she’s billing by the hour,” Karen said, before Jamie could even agree to driving Dani.

Jamie scoffed. “It’s no inconvenience, ma’am. And, I feel I should be the one paying for the pleasure of your daughter’s company. But, I reckon I’ll be on my way now.”

Dani was visibly disappointed. 

“Chin up, Poppins. I’ll see you again soon,” Jamie said, hoping it was convincing.

“Promise?”

“Yeah, I promise.”

Jamie climbed in her truck and gave Dani one last smile before closing the door and driving away. Dani felt the loss of Jamie’s presence instantly. It was as if Jamie had been holding back everything bad and it all came down on Dani once again, the weight of her situation and everything that was to come.

Dani was silent on the ride back to the hotel. Something had happened to Jamie at the church, something Dani had missed. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that she knew exactly what had happened. Somehow Edmund had gotten to her.

Five days passed and Dani had not seen or talked to Jamie. There was no pretense, no story she could make up that would justify her needing to see the florist again. Edmund was keeping a close watch on Dani, rarely letting her out of his sight. The closer they got to the wedding, the more controlling he became. His comments became even more belittling. Dani missed Jamie fiercely. It was strange, to feel so connected to someone she had just met, but Dani trusted their connection.

Dani was at dinner that night with Eddie, Karen, and Judy. She wasn’t listening to the conversation until she heard Jamie’s name.

“I know she’s supposedly the best, but I just don’t like that florist,” Edmund said.

Dani sat up straight in her chair, putting her fork down. She felt a strong urge to defend Jamie. She couldn’t stand for one single hurtful thing to be said about her.

Her mother was the next to speak. “Ah yes, the florist. My ‘gaydar,’ if you will, is going off on that one.” She made the air quotes when she said it, and her tone was so patronizing that Dani wanted to scream.

Everyone at the table was now laughing. Laughing at Jamie. Her Jamie. Wait, when did she start thinking of Jamie as her’s?

“All of you stop!” Dani realized she was the one who said it, shouted it really. “Just stop,” she said a little quieter.

There was a pause as everyone stared at her. It was the first time she had spoken all evening.

“She’s the best there is and I won’t have my family mocking her like this. Enough.” Dani stood up, put her napkin on the table, and walked away. She didn’t think it through, just knew that she needed to get away, needed to clear her head. She didn’t even look back to see the looks of shock and disbelief on their faces. For once, even Edmund was stunned into silence.

Dani walked alone down the streets of London. It was dark, but still early, and many people were still out. What was she thinking? Dani’s thoughts were a blur. Dani had been in denial for so long about herself, about who she was attracted to, but she felt like if she ignored it any longer, she would lose herself. Dani liked women. She always had. Always knew it. But, she had convinced herself that she could be happy, even with Edmund. She couldn’t bring herself to say the word “gay” and all of the consequences it would bring. But, one thing she was sure of, she wanted to be wherever Jamie Taylor was. Dani didn’t have all of her feelings sorted out, but she knew that much. She instinctively knew that Jamie would never ask her to be someone she wasn’t. Jamie would never ask her to give up a career she loved. She knew that Jamie’s hands would never hurt her. They were healing hands, nurturing hands. She thought about how careful Jamie had been with her at the café. She was so gentle. She held Dani’s hands like they were something precious. Could it be that Jamie felt the same way? It was too much to hope for, Dani thought. And so, she continued to walk, not sure where her feet were taking her.

***

Jamie was sitting in her usual spot at the pub. She was at the bar, downing her second pint. Owen and Hannah stood across the bar from her, in rapt attention from the story she had just told them. Jamie didn’t normally share personal stories, but she knew she was in over her head. Owen and Hannah listened without judgment, one of her favorite qualities about them. She would never tell them, but she admired them so much. Admired their relationship, their love for one another. She often wished she had something like that, but deep down, Jamie felt unlovable.

“And so, there it is!” Jamie said as she wrapped up her summary of the “O’Mara wedding tragedy” as she called it, “The story of how Jamie Taylor once again fucked up.”

Hannah put her hand over Jamie’s. “Come on now,” she said gently, “It’s not as bad as all that.”

“Isn’t it though, Hannah? I fell for a girl who is about to get married. Married to an arsehole. He’s probably hurting her right now because I looked at her. And, I just can’t help but feel responsible. All I wanted was to help, but I’ve made it all so much worse. I haven’t heard from her in five days, and I’m worried sick.” 

She took another big gulp of ale.

“Ok, I think maybe let’s slow down on that,” Owen said teasingly.

“What am I going to do?” Jamie looked at both of them imploringly.

“The only thing you can,” Hannah said while softly patting Jamie’s hand. “Be there for her if and when she needs you. This is Dani’s choice, and as much as you would like to choose for her, you can’t. She needs to make the move. And, she needs to know that if she does, you’ll catch her. And, if she doesn’t, you need to let her go. Do you think you can do that?”

“Aye,” Jamie said slowly. “I think I can.”

“Well, you may not have to wait too long,” Owen said, suddenly excited. “What did you say she looked like again?”

“Blonde, gorgeous, Bambi eyes. Penchant for purple jumpers.”

“Yeah, I think she just walked in,” Owen said.

“What?!” Jamie swiveled around on her bar stool so fast that she almost slid off of it.

“Holy shit, yeah, that’s definitely her! What’s she doing here?” Jamie was both thrilled and terrified.

“Looking for you, I imagine,” Hannah said conspiratorially as she looked at Owen. He grinned back at her. “We’ll check in on you later,” she winked.

“Wait—“

“Jamie!” Dani had seen her and was now waving adorably at the florist.

Jamie motioned for her to come over and patted the bar stool next to her.

“Poppins, what brings you to my boring little pub?” Jamie asked carefully.

“Well, I remembered you saying you lived here, and so I guess I was just hoping to see you.” Dani was nervous, Jamie could tell. “Wait, you aren’t here with anyone, are you? I don’t want to—“

“No. Just you, Poppins.”

“Are you drunk?”

“A little bit, yes,” Jamie said, honestly.

“Ok, I think I need to be drunk, too.”

“Blimey.” 

Jamie motioned for Owen to bring them drinks, wondering what the rest of this unexpected night would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the wonderful comments and kudos. Here’s some fluff (with feelings) for everyone! Enjoy!

Seeing Jamie motion for two more drinks, Owen quickly brought them over.

“Thanks, Owen,” Jamie said. “Dani, this is Owen. Owen, Dani.”

Dani stuck out her hand to shake Owen’s. “Nice to meet you.”

“And, you as well. We’ve heard quite a lot about you,” Owen said with a twinkle in his eye.

Jamie cleared her throat and looked up at him with panic. She made a quick gesture for him to cut it out but didn’t do it quite fast enough for Dani not to see. Dani chuckled.

“It’s not fuckin’ funny, Poppins,” Jamie groaned as she said it.

“It is a little bit, though,” Dani said, smiling.

Owen said, “Alright then, well, I’ll just be somewhere else if you all need anything.” 

“Yeah, thanks mate, big help you’ve been,” Jamie said, but they all knew she was teasing him. He quickly scurried away.

“So, what is it that you’ve been telling your friends about me?” Dani asked.

“Not gonna drop that, are we?”

“Definitely not.” Dani put her elbows on the bar and rested her head in her hands, staring expectantly at Jamie, waiting for her to speak.

Jamie decided to take another drink. She motioned to Dani to do the same. “Drink up, Poppins. You’ve got a lot of catching up to do. Speaking of, what exactly has you wanting to drink this evening? And, in my pub no less?”

“I wanted to see you.” Dani took a long swig.

“You said that, yes.”

Dani was still drinking, almost half the glass gone.

Jamie placed her hand over the glass, motioning for Dani to put it down.

“I was just joking about catching up, you know? I can see you’re struggling. How about you tell me what’s going on?”

Dani took a moment to collect her thoughts. “I, umm, had a bit of an epiphany.”

“That you’re marrying an asshole?” Jamie offered.

“No, not exactly. I mean, yes. But, I already knew that. Nothing new there. No. I meant about myself,” Dani said.

Jamie turned to face Dani. She knew this was important. Dani was going to confide something in her, and she wanted to be fully present. Dani swiveled in her stool to mirror Jamie. Jamie gently laid her hand on Dani’s knee.

“Go on, love, what do you want to tell me?”

Dani looked around, suddenly feeling very self-conscious in the crowded pub.

“Didn’t you say that you live above this pub?”

“Aye, I did.”

“Do you think we could go to your place? It’s feeling a little crowded in here to me. I mean, is that okay? I don’t want to impose or anything.”

“It’s no imposition, Poppins. Oi, Owen! Can you bring us some to-go cups!” Jamie shouted to her friend.

Jamie and Dani slipped out the side of the bar a few moments later, more drinks in hand. Dani followed Jamie up the stairs to her flat. Both women were nervous.

“It’s not much, but it’s home,” Jamie said as she unlocked the door.

“Oh Jamie, it’s beautiful,” Dani exclaimed. It was just so Jamie. So full of warmth, of life. There were plants everywhere. It was small, but tidy. Dani instantly felt so at ease.

“Well, like I said, it’s not much, but I’m glad you like it all the same,” Jamie said sheepishly. “Is this better, being up here?”

“Yes, so much. Thank you.”

Jamie just smiled in response and motioned to the couch. “Can I get you a blanket?”

“Yes, that’d be great,” Dani said as she sat on the couch. 

Jamie pulled two blankets out of basket and handed one to Dani. “Here you go, Poppins. I always like to be under a blanket myself when I’m watching the Telly and such.”

“Me too, actually.”

They both wrapped themselves in their respective blankets. “Get comfy. Please make yourself at home, Poppins.”

Dani smiled warmly and moved to sit near the end of the couch. She took her shoes off and stretched her legs out towards Jamie, who had turned to face her. Jamie was suddenly very thankful she had a small couch. She couldn’t believe Dani was here with her. In her flat. Under her blanket. Sitting on her couch. Dani’s feet touching her legs.

Jamie noticed that Dani had somehow finished her drink. “Can I get you another one?” Jamie asked.

“In a minute, maybe.” Dani was nervous again.

“You’ll feel better if you just tell me,” Jamie prompted, her voice gentle and full of understanding. It almost made Dani melt.

“Ok, here goes. Please don’t freak out.”

Jamie put her hands up in mock surrender and smiled.

Dani continued, “I’ve always known that something is wrong with me. That I’m not like everyone else. I thought I could push it down though, you know?” Dani paused.

Jamie laid her hand on Dani’s leg and gently rubbed it with her thumb. That seemed to give Dani the courage to continue.

“And Eddie, well, we’ve been together since we were kids, so it was just expected that we get married. It some ways, that was the easiest thing for me. I didn’t have to work as hard to find someone, to keep up the pretense. I tried, I really tried with Eddie. But, I don’t want to be with him, Jamie. I’m not attracted to him. Even if he wasn’t an ‘asshole,’ as you so eloquently put it, I still would not be attracted to him. Do you understand what I’m trying to say?”

Jamie smirked at the asshole comment, but didn’t want to break the mood with a joke. Instead, she just kept rubbing Dani’s leg.

“Aye, I think I do, but there’s nothing wrong with you. And who is it that you are attracted to, Dani?”

Dani looked up and met Jamie’s gaze, her eyes locked on Jamie’s. “You,” she said, her voice strong and determined.

Jamie let out a quiet gasp. While she expected that this conversation was leading to a coming out, she did not expect it to go quite this well for her. Her hand stilled on Dani’s leg, processing this new information. 

“Say something, Jamie. Please.”

“I don’t know what to say, Dani, except that maybe this is the best conversation I’ve ever had in my whole damn life.” She broke out in a smile.

“Really?” Dani said hopefully. “Like, you’re not upset or repulsed or anything?”

Jamie laughed. “Oh, so far from it, Poppins. I mean, I thought you were pretty handsy with me back there in the church, but—“

Jamie stopped when Dani playfully reached over and smacked her arm. “So, are you saying that you feel the same?”

“Yeah, yeah I am, Dani. From the moment I saw you, actually.” Jamie was serious now.

Dani couldn’t believe it. Jamie Taylor felt the same way about her? She was elated. All she could think about now was Jamie’s lips. She leaned forward and crawled towards Jamie on the couch, hovering over her body.

Jamie put a gentle hand to her chest, stopping her.

Dani looked at her, her eyes full of questions, of hurt. “I’m sorry, I thought you wanted to,” Dani said softly, moving back to her side of the couch.

“Oh, I do, Dani, trust me, I do. But not like this. You and I have both had a lot to drink tonight, and there’s still the matter of you having a fiancé. I don’t want to do anything that may make you feel ashamed or guilty in the morning. I would never take advantage of you like that.” 

Jamie was so sincere that Dani felt warm all over. Never had someone respected her like this. Jamie wanted to kiss her. Dani let that fact register. And Jamie cared about her enough to make sure it was right. That their first kiss would be perfect. It was in that moment that Dani Clayton knew without a doubt that she was in love with Jamie Taylor. 

“Dani? Are we alright here? I didn’t mean to upset you, I only meant—“

“No, we’re perfect, actually. You’re right, at least about most of it.”

“Yeah? And what am I wrong about?”

“I would never regret kissing you, not even if I was drunk. Also, your self-control is clearly superior to mine.” Dani laughed and Jamie joined in with her.

“It’s my superpower,” Jamie said smugly.

“Yeah? So, what’s your kryptonite?” Dani teased.

“You,” Jamie said, suddenly without a trace of humor.

The air around the women was heavy. They both knew this night would change everything. They both had carefully built walls around their hearts and had kept hope from peeking in. But tonight, both of them felt their walls start to crack. It scared them, if they were honest.

“What are you thinking?” Jamie asked.

“I’m thinking that I would at least like to sit a little closer to you, if that’s okay.”

“Yeah, that’s definitely okay. Come on over.” Jamie held her right arm out, inviting Dani in. 

Dani scooted over with a big grin on her face, like a little kid on Christmas morning. She nestled into Jamie’s side and Jamie put her arm around her, resting her head on top of Dani’s. 

“A perfect fit,” Dani sighed contentedly.

Dani couldn’t see Jamie’s face, but Jamie couldn’t keep the smile off it. “A perfect fit in more ways than one, I suspect,” Jamie replied.

Dani only nuzzled in closer. “Well, since you won’t let me make out with you tonight, I think it’s only fair that you tell me more about yourself. I feel like I’ve known you forever, do you know what I mean? But also, there’s so much I don’t know about you. And I want to know it all.”

Jamie could not deny Dani this. “I do know what you mean. It’s like we have this connection. Like my soul knows your’s already.” Jamie couldn’t believe she said that. It was too much.

“Yes, exactly,” Dani replied immediately and enthusiastically. Jamie was so relieved. They felt the same. What were the fucking odds, Jamie marveled.

“Well, Poppins, I’m not too interesting, but I suppose I could bore you with a few details. Put you right to sleep.”

“Nothing about you is boring,” Dani said with conviction.

The sincerity of Dani’s statement surprised Jamie. No one had ever really cared much about her. No one had ever really taken the time to get to know her, not even her own parents. This feeling of someone being truly interested in her, and not just wanting to use her, was so foreign to her. But, it also felt good. Really good.

And so, Jamie opened up to Dani. She told her about her childhood. About her father working in the mines. About the accident with Mikey. About her scar. About growing up in the foster care system. She even told her about her time on the inside. None of it scared Dani away. Not one word of it. Dani listened without judgment, accepted her without reservation.

At some point in the story, Dani had shifted so she was a lying on her back with her head resting on a pillow in Jamie’s lap. She was looking up at Jamie as if she had hung every single star in the sky. It was so overwhelming that Jamie couldn’t look at her for too long. Jamie had one hand running her fingers gingerly through Dani’s hair and her other hand was resting on Dani’s stomach, with Dani’s hands resting on top of her’s. Dani rubbed little circles on the back of Jamie’s hand the whole time she was talking, encouraging her to continue and letting her know she was safe. When Jamie finished, neither woman made an effort to move. They both felt so peaceful. But, it was getting late. It was well past midnight.

“Jamie?” 

“Yeah, baby?”

“Can I stay here tonight?” Dani’s voice was quiet, tentative.

“Of course you can. Let’s get you to bed. I can take the couch tonight.”

Jamie started to get up, but Dani didn’t move. “No, I don’t want to inconvenience you like that. And honestly, I don’t want to be alone. Is that okay with you?”

Dani heard a sharp intake of breath from Jamie. Jamie was thinking that Dani was reallllly testing her self-control, but she would always do whatever Dani needed.

“Okay, Poppins. I’ll let you sleep with me, but no funny business, ya hear?” Her comment lightened the mood and sent Dani into a fit of giggles. 

Dani sat up, turned to Jamie, and in her most serious voice said, “Scout’s honor. No funny business.”

“Alright, come on with you then,” Jamie said as she got up off the couch. She offered Dani her hand, who willingly took it, and allowed herself to be pulled off the couch and towards the bedroom.

Jamie closed the bedroom door behind them and immediately began rummaging through her dresser drawers. She produced a pair of shorts and a T-shirt and handed them to Dani.

“Here you go. To sleep in.” 

To Jamie, this was just the logical thing to do. But, to Dani, this was an incredibly thoughtful gesture. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, as she took the clothes.

“Don’t mention it. You can change in the bath—“

As Jamie turned around from getting her own pajamas, she saw that Dani was changing right there in front of her.

“Or you can just change right there.” Jamie threw her hands up in surrender.

Although she tried not to look, Jamie couldn’t help but notice the bruises in various stages of healing on Dani’s body. During the course of the evening, Jamie had almost completely forgotten about Edmund. Now his handiwork was on display in front of her, and it all came crashing back. She took her pajamas to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Jamie gripped the bathroom counter and breathed deeply. She knew she needed to pull herself together, for Dani. Her anger wouldn’t help Dani right now. Dani had already told her what she needed tonight, and it was her presence, not her rage. There was a quiet knock on the door.

“Jamie? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be right out! Just changing is all!”

Jamie quickly slipped on her pajamas and opened the door. Dani was standing there, looking scared.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I wasn’t even thinking. I’m just so tired and wanted to get in bed as fast as possible.”

Jamie pulled Dani into a fierce hug, their first she realized. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Nothing at all.” Jamie held on a little longer than she intended, but she just needed to make sure Dani was safe, and she was only truly safe if she was in Jamie’s arms. Jamie rubbed her back with one hand while the other held the back of Dani’s head. Dani’s arms locked behind Jamie’s waist. Finally, they separated and moved to the bed. Jamie got in first and pulled the covers down, holding them up for Dani to climb in beside her, inviting her in to her bed and her heart. Dani smiled and climbed in, and Jamie covered them both with the covers.

“I promise to stay on my side of the bed,” Dani said quietly.

“You really don’t have to,” Jamie replied.

Without another word, Dani scooted over to Jamie and nuzzled against her side. She rested her head against Jamie’s shoulder and breathed her in. She smelled like lavender and cinnamon and home, Dani thought. Dani draped her arm over Jamie’s stomach and Jamie brought her arm around Dani’s shoulders, pulling her even closer to her. Jamie tilted her head and placed a kiss on Dani’s forehead.

“This doesn’t constitute as funny business, does it?” Dani asked playfully. 

“No, it definitely does not,” Jamie said, smirking. “Goodnight, Poppins.”

“Goodnight, Jamie.”

And Dani, who didn’t like to be touched, who slept on the edge of the bed, and whose sleep was plagued with nightmares, slept soundly for the first time in forever, safely snuggled into the woman she loved most. 

Tomorrow would bring its challenges, but tonight, tonight was perfect. And so they slept, holding on to each other tightly until morning came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one was disappointed that more didn’t happen in this chapter. I want them to kiss, too, I really do! But, it’s important to me that it feels earned, and hopefully it will mean more when it does happen. And, I promise it will happen!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the feedback and for embracing this story. I’m really glad you all are enjoying it. If you are a fan of angst, you will hopefully like this chapter. I would love to hear from you in the comments!

Dani woke up first, still tangled in Jamie. For a split second, she was perfectly happy, but then she remembered Edmund. Remembered that she had walked away at dinner last night and had not returned. How was she going to explain this? What was she going to do? She felt Jamie stirring next to her.

“Mornin’ Poppins. Whatcha thinkin’ about?”

“Edmund.”

Jamie was wide awake now. “Well, that’s not what a girl wants to hear first thing in the mornin.’”

Jamie started to scoot away a little bit, misunderstanding what Dani meant, but Dani held her in place. She rested her head on Jamie’s chest.

“No, no like that. About what to do about him.”

“Well, if you need a place to bury a body, I know quite a few. Know just the right plants to cover it up.”

“Jamie!” Dani exclaimed with mock horror.

“What?! I do. Just stating the facts.”

They were quiet for a moment. Jamie ran her hand through Dani’s hair, soothing her and working out some of the tangles that had formed overnight.

“What are you going to do, Dani?” Jamie asked softly. She didn’t want to pressure her. Anything Dani did needed to be her own decision. That was the only way it would work.

“I’m going to end our engagement. I should have done it a long time ago. I should have never let it get this far.”

“Why now, Dani? Can’t say I disagree with your decision, but why now?”

Dani moved off Jamie and turned towards her, propping her head on her hand. Looking down at Jamie, she said, “Because I met someone who gave me back my courage.”

“Yeah? Who’s that? Might be I want to meet them,” Jamie teased.

“Stop it, Jamie! I’m being serious!” Dani was pouting a bit, and Jamie thought it was adorable.

“I know, I’m sorry. I’m being serious, too. Let me go with you today. I’m worried about what he’ll do to you.”

“No, Jamie. This is something I have to do on my own.”

“Figured you would say that but thought I had to try anyway.” Jamie sat up. “I don’t like it. But at least let me make you breakfast first?”

“Yeah, that would be great, actually. Thanks.”

A few moments later, Dani joined Jamie in the kitchen. She had changed back into her clothes from yesterday. Jamie was making scrambled eggs and toast.

“I’m not the best cook, at all actually. But this, this I can’t mess up,” she said proudly.

“You’re adorable, you know that, right?”

Jamie scoffed. “Adorable? Now, Poppins, I have a certain reputation to uphold. Can’t have you go around telling people I’m adorable now, can we?”

“No, of course, not. You’re secret is safe with me,” Dani said, feigning seriousness.

“You’re a bit of weirdo, Dani Clayton. You know that, right?”

“Seems I’m your weirdo.”

“Fine by me.” Jamie smiled. 

Jamie put their breakfast on their plates and poured them some juice and tea. They sat at her table and ate, both lost in their thoughts for a moment, knowing that Dani would be leaving soon and it weighing heavily on both of them.

“Are you sure I can’t come with you?” Jamie asked again.

“As much as I want to say yes, it’s better if I do this on my own. I’ll be careful, I promise. I’ll do it in a public place, maybe over dinner.”

“Smart girl,” Jamie nodded approvingly. “And then you come straight here.”

“What about my stuff at the hotel?”

“We’ll do that together,” Jamie said. Her tone left no room to argue. Dani saw the wisdom in it.

“Ok,” she said. Jamie just nodded, glad that it wasn’t up for further discussion. She was already uneasy enough with the current plan. She knew the danger Dani was in.

They finished their breakfast and washed and dried the dishes. They both knew Dani needed to leave. She needed to leave in order to come back.

As she was walking towards the front door, Dani glanced back and saw the concern etched all over Jamie’s face.

She walked towards her and pulled her into a hug.

“It’s going to be okay. Trust me,” Dani implored.

“I do trust you, Dani. That’s not the problem.”

“I know. I’ll be back tonight though. Wait for me here. Please.”

“I’ll be here, Poppins,” Jamie said as they both stepped back from their embrace.

And with that, Dani left the sanctuary of Jamie’s flat and walked back into the horror of her life.

Jamie was anxious all day. She could barely focus at work. All she could think about was Dani, wondering if that current moment was the one in which Dani was ending things with Edmund. She was counting down the hours until she could close up shop, anticipating that Dani would arrive after dinner. Jamie went straight home after she closed up The Leafling for the night, not even stopping at the pub for a drink first. She wanted to be home when Dani arrived. She kept herself busy, tidying up, doing laundry, watering her plants. None of it kept her mind off Dani though. At 9:00, she finally collapsed on her couch, sick with worry. Dani should have been here by now, she thought. Something has happened. She willed herself to stay awake, but at some point, Jamie succumbed to sleep on the couch, waiting for a knock that never came.

Jamie woke up when the sunlight streamed in across her face.

“Fuck,” she muttered. Her neck hurt from sleeping poorly on the couch, and her eyes felt dry and swollen. She realized she must have cried herself to sleep. A half empty bottle of whiskey on the coffee table filled in the rest of the story.

“Pull yourself together, Taylor,” she said aloud to herself.

This was bad. This was really bad. The way Jamie saw it, there were only two scenarios that made sense. 1) Dani was in trouble, or 2) Dani changed her mind. Both were equally terrifying to Jamie. 

Jamie got up from the couch and rubbed her neck as she walked back to her bedroom. Her bed was still unmade from the night before. When Dani had been there with her. Jamie was overcome with sadness. And, she was mad at herself. She knew that this would only end badly for her, and now, here she was. Nursing a hangover and quite possibly a broken heart. She got in the shower and cried some more as she let the water wash over her. She forced herself to get dressed, brush her teeth, and look somewhat presentable. She wouldn’t be opening the shop today though. She couldn’t. She didn’t think she could stand to interact with all the happy people buying flowers for their loved ones. Not today. Instead, she went downstairs to the pub. It wasn’t open yet, but she knew Owen and Hannah would be there. And, she was there for them, not a drink.

Hannah took one look at Jamie and knew something was wrong. She pulled her into a hug without asking anything at all. Jamie collapsed into the hug, allowing herself to be held.

“She didn’t come last night, did she?” Hannah asked.

Jamie just shook her head. 

“Ok, come sit down, and let’s talk about it.”

After going over every grisly scenario with Hannah and Owen, Jamie felt no better.

“That’s it. I’m calling the hotel,” Jamie decided.

Owen pushed the bar phone over to her along with a telephone book. Jamie’s hands were shaking as she looking up the number.

She dialed.

Hotel reception answered.

“Umm yes, O’Mara room, please,” Jamie said, trying to calm her racing heart.

“One moment please, ma’am,” came the voice on the other end. Jamie waited while her call was transferred.

“Hello?” It was Dani!

“Dani?! It’s Jamie! Are you alright? I’m worried sick!”

“Oh yes, hi. How are you?” Dani’s voice sounded happy, but forced. Or was she just happy? Jamie couldn’t tell.

“How am I? Bloody hell, Dani, how are you? What is going on? How is Eddie?”

“Eddie is great, actually! He was so worried about me when I didn’t come back the other night. He felt terrible about everything. He’s been so sweet ever since. He bought me flowers and everything.”

“Flowers!? What the fuck, Dani? Is he there with you now?”

“No, he’s not here right now. You don’t need to worry about me. Everything is fine. I’ll see you at the wedding. Thanks for checking in.”

“Dani—“

The phone went silent. Dani had hung up on her. Jamie had not considered scenario number 3: Edmund had won her back. He got scared that she would leave him and he turned on the charm and he fucking won her back.

She looked up at Hannah and Owen, who seem to have surmised what had happened from her end of the conversation.

“They say it’s not uncommon, you know, for people to go back to their abusers,” Owen said.

Hannah turned and gave him side eye. “Not helpful right now, dear.”

“Oh, right, sorry!”

Jamie’s head was in her hands. This couldn’t be happening.

***

Edmund’s finger was on the phone receiver.

“I think that was long enough, don’t you, Danielle?”

“You didn’t have to hang up on her.”

“You’re right. You know, I should be thanking the poor florist, really. We are happier now than we’ve ever been, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, Eddie. Really happy,” Dani replied.

“I knew you would come to your senses. Just a few more days and we’ll be married. I can’t have you running off on me like that again.”

“Take me to dinner tonight then. To celebrate. Somewhere really nice,” Dani hoped she sounded convincingly happy.

“That’s more like it. Dinner tonight then. I’ll make the arrangements,” Edmund said. 

He sounded so smug, Dani thought. As if he had really just won her back by being nice for almost 48 hours straight. Dani just hoped she could make Jamie understand. She prayed Jamie would forgive her for the past two days. Jamie sounded like hell on the phone, and it broke Dani’s heart knowing that she was the reason for it. But, everything she was doing, she was doing so she could get back to Jamie. They both just had to hold on a little bit longer.

***

“I’m going to the hotel,” Jamie said suddenly. “This just doesn’t feel right.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, Jamie?” Hannah asked.

“No, but I’m going to do it anyway.” Jamie was determined. She needed to do something, anything, other than sitting in the pub for one more minute.

“Do you want us to at least go with you?” Owen asked.

“Thank you for the offer, Owen, but no, I think I’d prefer to go alone.”

Jamie took her truck to the hotel. She parked it right out front and ignored the valets as they asked for her keys. She stomped right past them as if she hadn’t even seen them. And, she hadn’t seen them, really. She was only looking for one person.

As it was close to lunch time, Jamie hoped she would find Dani at the hotel restaurant. And find her she did. Jamie hid behind a column and spied into the restaurant. There was Dani in the distance, facing her, sitting at a table with fucking Edmund, Karen, and Judy. Dani was… laughing? They were all laughing at some joke. Dani put her hand on Edmund’s shoulder as she laughed and he leaned over and kissed her. Jamie couldn’t watch anymore. She turned around and stormed out of the hotel, tears stinging her eyes. The valets yelled something at her again, but she just flipped them off as she stomped past. She got in her truck and sped off.

Dani never saw Jamie there. And, Jamie left before she saw Dani wince at Eddie’s kiss and wipe her mouth with her napkin immediately after. She didn’t know that Dani was doing her best to put on a show for everyone at the table and she was doing it all for Jamie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being a lot longer than I intended. I hope you all like it!

Jamie sat on her couch that night, confused, angry, and emotionally exhausted. The weather outside matched her mood, she thought. It was storming, the likes of which London hadn’t seen in a long time. Jamie listen to the rain beating against her roof in an unstoppable torrent. The wind had picked up, too, pelting the rain against the windows of her flat. It sounded like some hail was mixing in now, too. She could hear thunder rumbling in the distance. It’s getting closer, Jamie thought. Good. Let it storm. If she could scream and let her emotions out, Jamie thought it would sound something like the chaos of this storm. She leaned back against the couch and took another sip of her whiskey. She winced as it burned her throat. If felt better than the burning in her heart though. How had everything gone so wrong? How had she allowed herself to fall so hard?

The last thing Dani had said to her before she left her flat was to trust her. Was Jamie doing that? Could she do that? She had told Dani that she trusted her, but did she really? She believed with every fiber of her being that Dani was worthy of her trust, but what she saw and heard today did not align with that. Jamie had never felt so lost in all her life. 

“You’re a damn fool, Jamie Taylor,” she said to herself. Great, now she was talking to herself. Not a great sign, Jamie thought.

She was wallowing. And she really hated herself for it. She also wanted to hate Dani. It would make things easier if I could just hate her, Jamie thought. But, she couldn’t. Before today, everything Jamie knew about Dani was her kindness and goodness. It radiated off of her. It was like Dani was the sun and Jamie was caught in her orbit. She felt like Dani was the kind of person who would give her own life to save someone else’s. She didn’t know how she knew that, she just did. Dani was pure and selfless. She had so much love to give and she deserved so much in return. What scared Jamie is how much she wanted to be the one to give Dani all that love. Even now. Even sitting her in her flat, nursing her whiskey and broken heart. Jamie still wanted to love Dani. She was hurt, oh she was hurt, but she still couldn’t bring herself to hate Dani. She wished she could. 

Still though, she kept replaying what she had seen. She thought about Dani touching Edmund’s arm and laughing. She thought about how she would have given anything for that to be her. She thought about Edmund leaning in to kiss Dani and how she wished she could kiss her whenever she wanted. She thought about Edmund bringing Dani flowers, and that, well, that just pissed her off. Flowers were her speciality. She wanted to be the only person who got to give Dani flowers like that. And then there was Dani hanging up on her. That one really stung. It all hurt so damn much. Jamie realized she wasn’t just hurt, she was jealous. It wasn’t an emotion she was used to. 

Another swig of whiskey. The burn. Another grimace. Jamie stared into her small fireplace and watched the flames lick at the logs, listening to the comforting crackle as it burned. The rain overhead was a loud cacophony now. 

It was so loud that Jamie almost missed the faint knock on her door.

“What in the bloody hell is it now? I didn’t order take out,” Jamie muttered as she forced herself off the couch and trudged to the door.

She unbolted the door and opened it. There stood the last person Jamie expected to see tonight. Dani Clayton. She was soaked head to toe, hair matted against her head, her clothes drenched and clinging to her, making her look small and fragile. She looked so pitiful that Jamie forgot for a split second that she was upset with Dani. She wanted to grab her and pull her into herself, but instead she just stared, mouth agape.

“Jamie.” The way she said it was pleading, like a prayer almost. It cut Jamie to her core. “Can I come in? Please? I know I’ve hurt you, and I’m so, so sorry, but please just let me explain. I know you don’t owe me anything, but please.”

Jamie said nothing, but she stepped aside and motioned for Dani to enter. She was dripping all over the floor and didn’t move any further into the flat. The storm raged on outside. Dani looked up and could barely meet Jamie’s eyes.

Jamie snapped out of it. “Right. Well, before we do whatever this is, let’s at least get you out of those wet clothes. Can’t have you catching a cold on me now, can we?”

Dani slipped her shoes off, thankful that Jamie had let her in at all. It was more kindness than she thought she deserved from the brunette.

“Alright, come with me.”

“But, Jamie, I don’t want to get water all over your floor.” 

“It’s just water. I can clean it later. Let’s get you dry. Come along.”

Dani followed Jamie back to her bedroom. Jamie went in the bathroom to get some clean towels. She wrapped one around Dani and Dani took it gratefully, beginning to towel off her hair. Jamie rummaged around for more clothes, handing them to Dani.

“Here, you can put these on. When you’ve changed, just bring me your wet ones, and I’ll put them in the dryer. I’ll be in the living room.”

“Thank you,” Dani said in a small voice.

Jamie gave a weak smile and then left the bedroom, closing the door behind her and leaving Dani to dry off and change. Alone in Jamie’s bedroom, Dani’s eyes went to the bed as she thought about the last time she was here. Was that really just two nights ago? The bed looked exactly the same. Had Jamie not slept here since? Dani’s brows furrowed. She was worried about Jamie. Oh God, she had to make this right. Dani had done the best she could but she had still hurt Jamie. Her chest felt tight. But, Jamie had let her in tonight, had taken care of her anyway. That was a start. Maybe Dani could fix this, if Jamie was willing. She quickly changed and left the bedroom. Dani found Jamie in the kitchen.

“Here, give me those wet clothes. I’ll pop ‘em in the dryer.”

Dani felt bad handing over a pile of wet clothes, but she did it anyway. Jamie barely looked at her. Just took the clothes and turned to put them in the dryer.

“Fancy a cup of hot cocoa, Poppins? It’ll help warm you up a bit,” Jamie said.

“Sure. Thank you, Jamie.” Dani hoped it was a good sign that Jamie was still calling her Poppins.

“Alright.” Jamie still couldn’t really look at Dani. She didn’t want her to see how red and swollen her eyes were. And, she didn’t want to look in Dani’s eyes. Didn’t know if she wanted to know the truth. Was Dani here because she left Edmund or was she here to say goodbye to Jamie?

Jamie finished making the hot cocoa and handed a cup to Dani, who was standing in the kitchen awkwardly, just watching Jamie.

“Let’s move to the couch,” Jamie said. “I’ve got a fire going. And you can tell me what you came here to tell me.”

Dani gave a quick nod and followed her to the couch. They didn’t sit close this time. It was as if a chasm had opened up between them. Dani finally got a good look at Jamie’s face and she saw the sadness all over it. She had to fix this.

“Jamie, I’m so, so sorry.”

“Yes, I believe you’ve said that already.” Jamie was not making this easy on her. “What exactly is it that you’re apologizing for, Dani?”

“For taking so long to get back to you. It was more complicated than I thought it would be.”

“Because you’re back with Edmund?” There it was. Jamie put all of her fears into that one question.

“What?! No! Is that what you think?” Dani exclaimed, almost spilling her hot cocoa.

“Well, I don’t know what else to think, Dani. Seeing as how you hung up on me, talking about how sweet he was being. Then I see you gettin’ cozy with him at the hotel restaurant.” Despite her best effort to hold them back, tears were threatening to spill out of Jamie’s eyes. She blinked… a lot.

Dani responded rapidly, the words spilling out. “Wait, you came to the hotel? When? You know, it doesn’t matter right now. We can come back to that. What I came here to tell you is that I ended things with Edmund!”

“Well, bloody hell, Dani, why didn’t you lead with that little tidbit?” Jamie said, shocked and not quite understanding. Nothing seemed to add up for Jamie. Her head was spinning.

“I was trying. I don’t really know what I’m doing, Jamie, and I feel like I’ve really messed things up with you. And, I’m terrified right now.”

“Ok, Poppins, I hear ya. If I’m honest, I’m scared right now, too. Let’s just take a step back. How about you start at the beginning and I just listen? Think it’s best I shut up for a minute and hear you out. But know that I have a lot of questions.”

“Thank you. And, that’s fair. I promise I will answer them all. I can only imagine how all of this looks from your perspective.”

“Pretty shitty.”

Dani gave Jamie a playful glare, the best she could muster. Jamie threw her hands up. “Sorry, I agreed to listen and that’s what I’ll do. Let’s hear it. What have you been up to these last 48 hours, Poppins? Cause they’ve been hell for me.”

Dani looked down and frowned, playing with her hands. “I know. They’ve been hell for me, too. All I’ve thought about is getting back to you, and everything I’ve done has been with that goal in mind. When I left your flat two days ago, I went back to the hotel, expecting a fight with Eddie. He was upset, but… different. I’ve seen this before. I know the pattern. He gets scared that he’s pushed me too far, then he gets sweet. I’m ashamed to admit, but it’s worked a few times. I’ve actually thought he could change. I know better now. And, I know I can have better.” 

She looked up a Jamie, who smiled weakly and nodded, encouraging her to continue.

“So, he fell back into that pattern. Bought me some cheap flowers from the drug store. Nothing like your’s. It was honestly the worst thing he could have done to plead his case. All they did was make me think about how superior your flowers are. How I would rather be getting flowers from you. Ones that you grew, picked, and arranged yourself, with each flower holding special meaning. I thought that I didn’t think I wanted to receive flowers from anyone else in the whole world but you.”

Jamie started to feel pretty vindicated from her side of the couch. She was also starting to feel like maybe, just maybe, this was all going to work out somehow. She still hadn’t fully registered that Dani had left Edmund, and now here Dani was saying that she wanted flowers from Jamie. She smiled, more genuinely this time, and Dani continued.

“So, there were the flowers, and then he started saying nice things. Acting like a gentleman. He asked where I had been. I told him I was with you. He didn’t react though. It’s like he knew that if he blew up, I would just walk out right then and there. So he was charming and manipulative. But also, I couldn’t get away from him. He was on me like glue. I knew that if I made any move to leave while we were at the hotel, he would hurt me.” Dani started to choke up.

Internally, Jamie had already forgiven Dani. She had forgiven her the instant she saw her standing in her doorway like a drowned rat. The most beautiful drowned rat she’d ever seen that is. But, she still needed to understand what had happened and it was all becoming more clear to Jamie. She was so ashamed of herself for believing the worst in Dani. Seeing Dani start to cry made her close the gap between them. She couldn’t let Dani feel alone for one second longer.

“Shhh, come here.”

BOOM!

The lights went out.

Dani screamed. She flailed in the dark for Jamie.

Jamie had her arms around her in an instant. She was startled, too.

“Bloody hell! Fuckin’ storm!” Jamie yelled. “You alright, Poppins? Seems a transformer blew, is all.”

The room was only lit by the fireplace.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just wasn’t expecting that. But hey, it got you to hug me, so…”

“I was getting ready to do that anyway, Poppins, and you know it. Let me go grab some torches.”

“Torches?! Why do you have torches just lying around?!”

Jamie snickered. “I believe you American lot call them flashlights.”

“Oh, right,” Dani said, feeling silly.

Jamie came back from the kitchen with a couple of torches and handed one to Dani.

“Looks like a couple of blocks are without power. This never happens. I’m glad you made it here okay.”

“Me too. And, I’m glad that you’re glad that I’m here.”

Before Jamie could supply a witty retort, there was a loud knock on the door. Both women froze.

“You expecting someone?” Dani whispered.

“No. Were you followed here?” Jamie grabbed a poker from next to the fireplace and crept towards the door, motioning for Dani to stay where she was.

“No, I don’t think so,” Dani whispered back.

“Who’s there!?” Jamie yelled from her side of the door.

“It’s Owen! And, Hannah. The power’s out and we’ve come to check on you.”

Jamie opened the door.

“Owen, you scared the shit out of me,” Jamie said, exasperated.

He noticed the poker in her hand. “A little jumpy tonight, are we?”

“Yeah, come on in. I have company.”

Owen and Hannah were both delighted to see Dani there.

Hannah said, “We are so sorry to interrupt you two. If we’d known you were here, Dani, we wouldn’t have disturbed you.”

“Please don’t apologize, Hannah. It’s nice to see you again,” Dani said from her spot on the couch.

“Dani here was just telling me about how she left that wanker of a fiancé of her’s. She was about to get to the part about she made it look like she wasn’t interested in me anymore. Then the storm interrupted her and now you lot are here. Have I not suffered long enough?” Jamie’s tone was playful, but everyone there knew that Jamie just wanted to get back to Dani.

“We’ll be on our way then. We just wanted to check on you. We were worried about you being all alone up here,” Hannah said. “But we don’t need to worry now.” She looked at Dani warmly as she said that and Dani smiled back.

“I promise to take care of her, Hannah.” Dani replied.

Jamie hated how warm that made her feel. But she also loved it.

Owen broke the mood. “If you need extra firewood, we’ve got some in the back room downstairs. Just use your key. It’s cold tonight and only going to get colder. The power may not be back on before morning.”

“Thank you, Owen, I appreciate it. You all be safe going home, okay?”

“Always,” he said, as he and Hannah turned to leave Jamie’s flat. He winked at Jamie before she closed the door, earning him an eye roll from her in return.

Jamie headed back towards Dani. “Umm, Dani, what are you doing deconstructing my couch like that?”

Dani was moving all of the cushions to the floor, directly in front of the fireplace. 

“Bring the blankets on your way back over,” Dani instructed. “You heard Owen, it’s going to be cold tonight. We may as well camp out here, and we still have a lot to talk about.”

“Aye, we do. Let me throw some more wood on the fire, too. It’s getting a little puny.”

With everything situated, the two women cozied up in front of the fire. Despite her feelings still being so raw, Jamie felt at peace sitting there with Dani in the adorable “cushion fort” (Dani’s words, not Jamie’s) that Dani had built them. She always found it easier to be vulnerable in the dark, and she silently thanked whoever was listening for the power going out. 

“Ok, where were we?” Dani asked, even though she knew.

“Think you were about to tell me about how all this culminated in you lying to me on the phone.”

“Ouch. Yeah, I deserved that. Ok, so, Eddie was in extra controlling, yet charming mode. It’s a dangerous combination. One slip up from me and I knew he would snap. He can never hold his temper back for long. He’s stronger than me; I couldn’t just walk out. I knew my only chance was to break up with him in public, like we had talked about. But, he wasn’t letting me out of the hotel room. Or, our moms were around, so then I had three people keeping a constant watch over me. I think they all suspect something happened between us, Jamie, but none of them asked. They don’t really want to know. They just want me to marry him. When you called though, he knew. It confirmed everything. It was also like he was waiting for you to call. He had told me that I had to make you believe that things were fixed between me and him. He said if I wasn’t convincing, he would get very angry with me. He said he would hurt you, too, if you came near me.”

Dani started sobbing. “I couldn’t stand the thought of him hurting you, of touching you. It’s one thing if it’s me, but I am not letting him anywhere near you. My sweet, perfect Jamie.”

Jamie wrapped her arms around Dani. “Shhh love, I’m okay. He’s not going to hurt me. I’m right here. And you’re right here with me.” Jamie made a mental note to replay in her head the part where Dani called her “my sweet, perfect Jamie.”

Dani continued, “So, that’s why I lied to you. He was right there with me when I was talking to you. I thought it would be the most believable if it seemed like I said all of those things when I was alone. Like, if you knew that he was there, he might think I was trying to send some kind of signal to you. I didn’t want there to be any suspicion. And it worked.”

“Well, you played your part very well. I was convinced.”

“And, that’s just it, Jamie. That’s what killed me the most. How easily you believed the lie.”

Jamie moved back from Dani, not understanding. “What do you mean?”

“You believed me. It should have been totally unbelievable to you, but you bought every single world of it. I knew you did by the tone of your voice. You believed the lie that I didn’t love you.”

“You love me?”

“I didn’t mean to say that.”

“But did you mean it?” Jamie was hanging on Dani’s every word.

“Yes.”

“Well, fuck me,” Jamie said softly, in disbelief.

“Well, I would like to, eventually, yes,” Dani said automatically without thinking. “But I think we need to finish this conversation.”

Normally, Jamie would have said something sarcastic to that, but she could only think about the fact that Dani Clayton loved her.

Dani felt somewhat exasperated. “Jamie, the point here is that I don’t understand why you didn’t trust me to come back to you. It took me longer than I hoped, but I was always coming home to you.”

“Because I feel unlovable, Dani!” Jamie blurted out.

It was Jamie’s turn to break down. Tears rolled unbidden down her cheeks, glistening in the firelight.

“Oh, come here,” Dani said softly as she pulled Jamie into her. 

Dani held Jamie so tightly, her hands rubbing Jamie’s back. She brought one hand up to Jamie’s face to gently wipe away the tears.

“I will tell you every day. I love you, Jamie Taylor. There is not one thing about you that is unlovable. You are the strongest, bravest, most talented, funniest, and most beautiful woman I have ever met.”

Dani’s words were like a healing balm to Jamie’s soul. It was like the years of neglect, abuse, and mistreatment were being mended with every word Dani spoke and every tear she wiped away. Here she was having a complete breakdown, and yet she had never felt so safe in her entire life. Dani held her until the sobs stopped wracking her body.

“I’m so sorry I put you through all of this,” Dani said.

“Well, right now, I’m the one feeling pretty sorry, honestly. Here I was thinking about myself, wallowing in self pity, and the love of my life is risking her’s just trying to get back to me. What a right fool I am.”

“I’m the love of your life?”

“Well, I didn’t mean for it to just come out like that.”

“But did you mean it?”

“Yeah, Dani, I think ya know I did.”

Dani closed the small gap between them, her lips crashing into Jamie’s. Jamie kissed her back with everything she had, bringing her hands up to Dani’s face. Dani’s hands were on Jamie’s face, wandering into her hair, pulling her even closer. Jamie tried to pour every ounce of love into the kiss. Dani was biting at her lower lip, her tongue seeking entry. Jamie giggled as she let her in. Dani moaned into the kiss and Jamie thought it was the best sound she had ever heard. They finally separated, foreheads touching, breathless. 

“Wow.” Jamie said.

“Yeah. Wow is right.” Dani concurred. Dani felt like there were fireworks going off.

While both women wanted to continue, they also knew there was more to discuss.

“So, you’ve done a pretty good job of convincing me tonight,” Jamie said playfully, “ but I still have a few more questions, and you did promise me you’d answer ‘em all.”

Dani laughed and leaned back a bit. “Well, and you are doing a pretty good job of convincing me I’m forgiven. This was more than I ever could have hoped for.”

“Seems there wasn’t really anything to forgive, Poppins.”

“Maybe. But, I still hurt you, and to me, that’s unforgivable.”

“I could kiss you a few more times and make you forget.”

“Oh, I feel like you could be very persuasive.”

“You have no idea, Poppins,” Jamie said with a mischievous smirk.

Dani felt flustered. “Oh boy, that’s a hot fire. Don’t you feel like it’s hot in here?”

“Aye, but it’s not that particular fire makin’ ya feel that way.”

They both erupted into laughter. Jamie took Dani’s hand and held it in her lap. 

“Ok love, please finish telling me what happened. I’ll stop being so distracting.”

“Right,” Dani said. “Now that I know we’re on the same page, this should all be a little easier to tell you.”

“I’m glad for that,” Jamie said so sincerely. “I’m in your corner. You can tell me anything.”

Dani smiled, “So the phone call… it was Eddie who hung up on you. He followed that with a few unpleasant comments about you.”

“Fucker,” Jamie muttered.

“But, luckily, the conversation convinced him that he had won me back. I asked him to take me to dinner to celebrate. Somewhere other than the hotel. I played to his ego and he took the bait. I spent the rest of the day being his version of the perfect fiancé.”

“And that’s when I saw you at lunch at the hotel.” Understanding was dawning on Jamie.

“Yeah, that’s what you saw. I can’t believe you came to the hotel, by the way. Like, what was your plan?”

“Oh, I didn’t have one. I think that’s pretty obvious.”

“It was kind of reckless,” Dani gently chastised.

“Yeah, I know. I’m not necessarily proud of it. And I think I traumatized some poor valets.”

“It’s also kind of hot that you came after me like that,” Dani said, “not that I am condoning that behavior, of course!” She quickly added.

“Oh Poppins, always such a flirt.” Jamie winked.

“That lunch was awful.”

“Looked pretty awful from my vantage point, too,” Jame said sadly.

“I’m so sorry you had to see that. If our roles were reversed, that would have really upset me, too,” Dani said sympathetically.

Jamie only nodded in agreement.

“Can we lay down?” Dani asked. “I’m so tired.”

“Of course,” Jamie said. “Let me just put some more wood on the fire so we’ll have enough to stay warm when we fall asleep.”

Jamie got up and threw a few more logs on the fire, watching the embers jump up.

Dani was already laying down on the cushions and Jamie laid down next to her, pulling a blanket over both of them. Dani nuzzled into Jamie, laying her head on her chest and wrapping her around Jamie’s midsection. Jamie pulled her tight, one arm around Dani’s shoulders and the other over Dani’s hand on her stomach.

“This is so much better than how I spent last night,” Jamie joked.

“Me too,” Dani said, a trace of sadness in her voice.

That got Jamie’s attention. “Dani, I don’t really want to ask this, but I feel as if I have to. Did he… hurt you last night? Touch you in any way you didn’t want?”

Dani exhaled. “No, thankfully.” She could feel Jamie relax under her. “He wanted to though. I told him I was too tired. By some miracle, he didn’t pursue it. I was stuck in a bed all night with him though, which is it’s own kind of hell. I only got through it thinking about the night I spent with you and hoping there would be more.”

Dani was rubbing circles on Jamie’s stomach with her thumb and Jamie was doing the same on Dani’s shoulder.

“Thinking about him touching you literally turns my stomach. I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that. He’s never going to touch you again. And I will never make you do something you don’t want to do or touch you in a way you don’t want to be touched.”

“I know that, Jamie.” Dani’s voice was so trusting. Jamie vowed to herself to never violate that trust.

“It’s a shame, you know, how people mix up love and possession,” Jamie pondered.

“People do, don’t they, mix up love and possession. I don’t think that should be possible. They’re opposites really, love and ownership,” Dani mused.

“Yeah.” It was a simple statement from Jamie, but also a sort of promise. That their relationship would always be one of love.

“So, how did you finally make your escape?” Jamie asked. 

“Well, Eddie made reservations at some fancy restaurant. I waited until after we ordered, but before the food came. That’s when I told him that I couldn’t marry him.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that. There wasn’t much he could do in the restaurant. I knew he wouldn’t make a scene in public. I honestly didn’t give him a lot of details. I just told him that I couldn’t go through with it. I told him that I didn’t love him, and that I was only sorry that I had waited so long to tell him. I told him that I wouldn’t sacrifice who I am and what I want to do with my life for him.”

“I’m so proud of you, Poppins,” Jamie’s voice was thick with emotion. “That was really, really brave of you.”

“He was really mad, I could tell. He got pretty quiet and his nostrils were doing this flaring thing. I told him I needed to go to the bathroom. But instead of going to the bathroom, I slipped out through the kitchen and into the alley. When I got out to the street, I hailed a cab. Unfortunately, we were pretty far away from your place, and I didn’t have enough money to make it the whole way. Which is how I ended up walking for an hour in the rain looking for your flat. I got a little lost, too, so it took longer,” Dani said sheepishly.

“Poppins! You were out wandering around in that storm for an hour?! Now I’m feeling really guilty that I was just sitting here that whole time feeling sorry for myself and drinking cheap whiskey.”

“It’s okay, Jamie. I know you would have come for me if you had known.”

“Aye, I would have in a heartbeat.” Jamie placed a kiss on Dani’s forehead. “I think you’re the bravest person I’ve ever met.”

“You need to meet more people then.”

“Please don’t sell yourself short. You are amazing, Dani Clayton.”

The storm continued to rage outside, but there was nothing but peace inside Jamie’s flat. Jamie thought that Dani had fallen asleep, but then she heard a quiet voice.

“Jamie?”

“Yeah.”

“This isn’t over, you know? I have to get my stuff from the hotel tomorrow. And, there’s still the not-so-small matter of my mother. She needs to hear it from me that I’m not going back to America with them.”

Jamie made a whistling sound. “Yeah, that’s gonna go over like a load of bricks.”

Dani was silent. She had done one brave thing, but there was still more she had to do.

“Do you want company? I’ll be with you, for all of it, if you want me,” Jamie said with conviction.

“Thank you, Jamie. I do want you by my side, always.”

And with that, Dani drifted off to sleep. Jamie stayed awake a few more minutes, just to make sure Dani was sleeping peacefully. Tomorrow would be another hard day, but it would be different, because tomorrow they would tackle Dani’s beasts together.


	7. Chapter 7

The power came back on at 5am, flooding Jamie’s flat with light.

A string of profanities poured from Jamie’s mouth at having been awoken in such an abrupt manner. Dani just groaned and pulled the covers all the way over her head.

Jamie got up and turned all the lights off, still muttering as she got back under the covers again next to Dani. The fire had died out and there was a chill in the air.

“At least the power is back on,” Dani mumbled.

“Aye, and the heat will kick back on soon,” Jamie said. “I’m freezing my ass off.”

“Come here, I’ll keep you warm,” Dani said sleepily. 

Jamie scooted back against Dani, who threw her arm around Jamie’s waist and pulled her close, their legs intertwining. 

“Better?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Jamie sighed contentedly.

They awoke again properly two hours later when she sun peaked in through the curtains. Dani could feel Jamie’s eyes on her.

“You’re staring,” she stated.

“Can’t help myself.” 

Dani smiled and opened her eyes. “What are you thinking about?”

“How much I’d like to kiss you.”

“Then why are you still thinking about it?” Dani said boldly.

Jamie cleared her throat. “I, uh, guess I just didn’t know if it would be okay.”

“It’s always going to be okay,” Dani said.

Jamie needed no further encouragement. She leaned forward and gently kissed Dani.

“I could get used to waking up this way,” she said.

“Me too,” Dani replied, smiling. Leaning in for another kiss, which Jamie happily reciprocated.

“You still feelin’ okay about everything yesterday, Poppins? It was a lot.”

“You know, honestly, I feel… free. Like, this huge burden has been lifted off of me. I know there is a lot to figure out still, but I feel so hopeful, Jamie.”

“I’m glad to hear that, Dani. Seems I’m feeling a bit more hopeful myself this morning. Can’t say I’m used to the feeling.”

They both laughed. It was an easy laugh, full of shared understanding.

“I can’t thank you enough, Jamie. I couldn’t have done this without you.”

“I believe you could have. You’re stronger than you think. But, you’re welcome all the same.” Jamie was always uncomfortable receiving compliments, but she did her best to accept Dani’s thanks. “Well, as much as I love laying on my living room floor, I’m thinking we should get up. Maybe make some breakfast. We’ve got a big day ahead of us.”

Dani’s mood shifted, and she looked nervous.

“Hey, chin up, Poppins,” Jamie said cheerfully. “You’ll have me with you today. You’re not alone in this anymore. I won’t let anything happen to you. Do you trust me?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Alright then, it’s settled. No more worrying until at least after breakfast, yeah?”

“Deal,” Dani replied. “Do you mind if I take a quick shower?”

“‘Course not. I’m going to go downstairs and chat with Owen and Hannah for a bit while you do that. Will you be okay here by yourself?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Just hurry back,” Dani said with a smile.

“I will.”

When Jamie returned, Dani was in the kitchen.

“There you are! I was going to make some tea and breakfast while you get ready. Is that alright?”

“Beautiful woman standing in my kitchen asking if she can make me breakfast? Yeah, I reckon that’s alright,” Jamie said, winking at her.

Jamie showered and got dressed. She tied her curly hair back into a loose ponytail. She put on her black jeans, the ones with the rips in them, and her favorite black leather jacket over her T-shirt. The jacket made her feel strong, and she felt like she was going to need every ounce of strength she had today. She didn’t want Dani to worry, but Jamie was worried about how things would go today. That’s why she went downstairs and asked Owen and Hannah to accompany them to the hotel today to get Dani’s things. She didn’t want to take any unnecessary risks, and she knew there was strength in numbers. 

Jamie gave herself a pep talk in the mirror and then strutted into the kitchen. Dani was pouring the tea. Perfect timing, Jamie thought.

Dani looked up at Jamie. “Wow,” she said in awe.

“Wow? Wow what? Good wow? Bad wow?” Jamie suddenly felt very self-conscious.

“Oh, good wow, for sure. That jacket is— umm…”

Jamie smirked. “Good to know, Poppins, good to know.”

Dani was clearly flustered now, and Jamie would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it a little bit.

“Umm, here’s your tea,” Dani said hurriedly.

“Thanks, love,” Jamie said, accepting it and taking a sip.

“Oh wow.” It was awful.

“Wait… good wow or bad wow?” Dani asked uncertainly.

“Uhhhh…”

Dani tried her own cup. “Oh yeah, definitely bad wow. I should have told you, I’m terrible at making tea. Coffee too. All beverages, really,” she said sheepishly.

“Uh yeah, there’s definitely an opportunity for us to work on your skills in this particular area. But, I do appreciate the gesture, Poppins. Now, you aren’t murdering those pancakes, are ya?”

They both laughed. “No, cooking I am good at!”

“Well, how’s about I make the tea from now on and you can make the breakfast?”

“Probably a good plan!”

Jamie sat down while Dani brought over the pancakes. Jamie chuckled when she saw her’s.

“Poppins, what is this?” Jamie could hardly keep a straight face. Dani had used whipped cream and fruit to make a big smiley face on top of her stack of pancakes.

Dani, in her mock serious tone, said, “What? Didn’t you know? That’s how very special people get their pancakes.”

“First I’m hearing of it. Think maybe I’ve been missing out.” Jamie couldn’t stop grinning. It was such a sweet gesture and it made her feel warm all over.

And, as a plus, the pancakes were good. Really good. Dani was clearly pleased with herself, and she should be, Jamie thought.

When she was done, Jamie put her fork down. “So, about today. I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve asked Owen and Hannah to come along.”

Jamie didn’t say why; she didn’t need to. Understanding dawned on Dani’s face. Jamie was being cautious.

“They don’t mind?”

“Not at all.”

“It’s probably a good idea, then.”

The fact that Dani so readily agreed confirmed to Jamie that she had done the right thing. Twenty minutes later they were all outside and climbing into Owen’s car. Jamie and Dani were in the backseat. The closer they got, the more fidgety Jamie noticed Dani getting. Jamie slid her hand across the seat, just in case Dani wanted to take it. And, Dani did. She looked look over at Jamie and Jamie tried to give her a reassuring smile while she squeezed her hand. It felt so good to be holding Dani’s hand, Jamie thought. And it seemed to comfort Dani. Her breathing slowed a bit.

They parked at the hotel and Owen and Hannah both turned around to face them in the back seat.

“Ok, let’s go over the plan one more time,” Owen said.

Dani responded, “We all go up to the room together. Hannah will help me pack. It shouldn’t take long. Most of my stuff is in my suitcases already. If Edmund is there, Jamie and Owen will keep an eye on him. If he is not there, they will stand in the hallway and keep a look out. We don’t get involved in any conversations with anyone if we can help. Get my stuff and get out.”

Hannah put her hand on Dani’s knee and patted. “This is a brave thing you are doing. We are with you every step of the way.”

Dani looked at each of them in turn. “Thank you all, so much. I’ve only just met you all but somehow you’re more family than my own already.”

“Alright well, let’s go. Getting a bit too sappy in here for my taste,” Jamie said jokingly.

They walked into the hotel lobby. As soon as they entered, Dani grabbed Jamie’s hand. She didn’t care who noticed or if anyone stared. She just needed the contact with Jamie. She felt braver with her. They got in the elevator and Dani pressed the button for the 10th floor. The elevator was crowded and Dani turned her body in towards Jamie’s, pressing herself to her as close as she could. Jamie certainly did not mind. The elevator dinged and the doors opened onto the 10th floor. The corridor was long and empty at the moment. Dani led the way and stopped in front of room 1021. She took a deep breath and looked over at Jamie.

“I’m right here,” Jamie said.

Dani just nodded and put the key in the door, hoping that luck would be on their side and Edmund wouldn’t be there.

Luck was not on their side.

Edmund was there, sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked haggard, like he hadn’t slept at all. His eyes were wild and bloodshot, flitting between the four people who had just entered the room. 

“Danielle!” He stood up when he saw her. “What, what is this? Who are all these people?”

Owen responded, “Look, mate. She’s just here to get her stuff. We don’t want any trouble. Just let her pack and we’ll be on our way.”

“And, who the fuck are you?” Edmund yelled back at Owen.

“Eddie, stop!” It was Dani. “These are my friends. Just stop.” She sounded tired.

Dani reluctantly let go of Jamie’s hand and turned to Hannah, “You ready?”

“Yes, let’s get you all packed up, dear,” Hannah said, following Dani to where her suitcases were near the bathroom.

Edmund made a move to follow them, but Jamie intercepted him, blocking his path. Owen came up beside her. He was not going to let Jamie face this man down alone.

Edmund sneered at her. “You again. I should have known. You’re nothing but trouble. The florist who sneaks off with the brides.”

Jamie was silent, but she met his gaze without blinking, a fire blazing behind her eyes.

Dani glanced back nervously and saw Jamie standing her ground against the much bigger, much taller Edmund. Hannah gently touched her elbow. “Let’s hurry this along.” Dani nodded and started throwing everything in her suitcase. Hannah went into the bathroom to begin collecting Dani’s items there.

Edmund was just warming up. “I don’t know how you got your claws in her. But you will pay for this. I will ruin you. This isn’t Danielle. You’ve corrupted her. Poisoned her against me.” He was leaning over Jamie, practically spitting in her face now.

“I reckon you did that all on your own, mate. You didn’t need any help from me,” she said, matter of factly.

“I suppose you think she’s your’s now? Ha! She’ll leave you, too. Whatever this is, this thing between you, it won’t last,” Edmund said, anger barely restrained.

“I don’t suppose she’s anyone’s but her own. Just give it up, mate. It’s over,” Jamie replied, again keeping her cool, but finding it increasingly difficult to do so. She kept thinking about all the years Dani had spent with this man.

“How’s it going in there, Dani?” Jamie called to her, hoping to speed up the process.

“Almost done!” Came Dani’s response from the bathroom.

“You know what you are?” Ugh, Jamie thought, he’s talking again. 

“Why do I have a feeling you’re about to tell me?” Jamie replied sarcastically.

Edmund did not appreciate her tone or attitude. To him, it was like she was practically daring him.

“You’re a fucking dyke. You disgust me.” He stepped back a bit as he said it, looking her up and down. Jamie felt her like skin was crawling under his gaze. “What you need is a good, hard fuck from a man to straighten you out and wipe that smirk off your face. Maybe I should be the one to do it. Get you on your knees. Teach you your place.”

“Whoa man, come on!” Owen exclaimed, horrified.

Dani suddenly appeared in front of Jamie, putting herself between her girlfriend and Edmund. No one had even noticed her moving during Edmund’s tirade. She was furious. She was screaming at him, her finger in his face.

“Don’t you dare talk to her that way, you fucking bastard!”

“Oh, Danielle, you really shouldn’t have said that,” Edmund said, voice suddenly calm and calculating, shaking his head.

Edmund wound his fist back and Dani closed her eyes, bracing for the inevitable impact. He had never hit her in the face before. This was going to hurt, she thought. Then… nothing happened. Dani opened her eyes to see that Jamie had stepped in front on her. Jamie had caught Edmund’s fist in her hand and was holding him back, inches away from Dani’s face. Dani gasped. Edmund was shocked. Jamie twisted Edmund’s hand, bringing him to his knees. He staggered back, screaming.

Edmund didn’t stay down long. He lunged towards Jamie. Jamie didn’t even have time to think. She brought her fist back and landed one very well-placed, strong punch to Edmund’s nose. She felt a sickening crack under her fist as she made contact with his face. Edmund fell back on all fours, blood pouring from his nose.

“You fucking bitch! You broke my nose!”

“Yeah. And if you ever try to touch her again, I will fucking end you,” Jamie yelled back, standing over Edmund.

“Oh my God, Jamie!” Dani’s mind was reeling. She was so scared. Her hands clawed at Jamie’s arm, just trying to get her to turn around and leave the room with her. Jamie took one last look at Edmund on the floor and turned to go, letting Dani pull her away. Hannah and Owen were getting the suitcases.

“Let’s go!” Owen prompted.

They were back in the hallway now. Jamie was shaking her right hand out. It hurt. A lot. She put her good hand on the small of Dani’s back and started to quickly guide her back to the elevator. Hannah and Owen were in front of them, carrying the suitcases. Dani could feel Jamie’s hand trembling against her back. She was more shook up than she let on. They were almost to the elevator.

“Danielle?” A voice called from down the hallway.

“Shit,” Dani muttered.

She turned around to see her mother and Judy walking down the hallway.

“We thought we heard screaming. Where is Edmund? What is going on? Who are all these people?” 

Dani turned around, but did not walk towards her mother. Jamie’s hand was still on her back, grounding her. “Look, Mom, I can’t really talk right now, but we can talk later, ok?” Her voice was high pitched and shaky.

“Danielle, tell me what is going on! Eddie said you broke up with him last night.”

“Yes, Mom, I did. We can meet up tonight, and I will explain everything. Right now I just have to go.”

And with that, Dani got on the elevator with her friends, watching the confused looks on her mother’s and Judy’s faces as the elevator doors closed. Dani turned to Jamie.

“Oh my God, Jamie, your hand! Are you alright?” She reached down and grabbed Jamie’s hand, bringing it up so she could look at it. Jamie’s knuckles were bloody and her whole hand was starting to swell.

“Hurts like hell, Poppins, but it’s not broken. You should see the other guy.” She winked. Dani couldn’t believe that Jamie was making a joke during a time like this, but she also knew that humor was a way for Jamie to cope. “Might be you should hold my other hand right now, at least until we get this one sorted,” Jamie added, offering her left hand to Dani.

The elevator doors opened and they were back in the lobby. They walked out to Owen’s car as if nothing had happened. Owen put Dani’s suitcases in the trunk and then climbed in.

“Alright then, off we go,” he said.

Everyone was silent for a couple minutes. Finally, Hannah spoke. “Are you girls okay?” She asked softly.

“I don’t know, Hannah, am I going to get a lecture from you about not being very proper?” Jamie asked teasingly.

“Not this time,” Hannah said.

“Blimey. I know he definitely deserved it then if Hannah Grose is letting me off the hook.”

Dani laughed her adorable awkward laugh. “I can’t believe you punched him.”

“I’d be lying if I said it didn’t feel extremely satisfying.”

“You were really brave, you know.”

“So were you, stepping in front of me like that to begin with,” Jamie replied.

“My hero,” Dani mouthed softly to Jamie, so Owen and Hannah wouldn’t hear.

Jamie beamed.

They were back at the pub shortly thereafter. Owen and Hannah helped carry Dani’s things up to Jamie’s flat.

“Thank you both so much,” Dani said warmly. “I’m sorry you had to see all of that.”

“No apologies, necessary,” Hannah replied. “If you all need anything, we’ll be downstairs in the pub. If you want to meet with your mum there later, feel free. We can keep an eye on things.”

“Thank you,” Dani said. “That’s not a bad idea.”

“Of course. And, Jamie, you best put some ice on that hand,” Hannah instructed as she and Owen left.

Jamie and Dani were alone. Dani immediately went to the kitchen to start gathering first aid supplies and to make an ice pack for Jamie. “Come here,” she said, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Jamie wanted to protest and tell her it was fine, but it really wasn’t fine. She would let Dani take care of her. She sat at the table and offered her injured hand to Dani. Dani gently took her hand and began wiping the blood off her knuckles with a wet paper towel. Jamie winced.

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. Keep going.” Jamie looked up at Dani and saw how intently she was tending to her. She would punch Edmund a thousand times for Dani, she thought.

“I’m really sorry about all those terrible things he said to you,” Dani offered.

Jamie shrugged. “It’s okay.”

“It’s really not,” Dani countered immediately. “It was awful.”

“Yeah, it did scare me a bit. I know I act tough, but it did scare me a bit,” Jamie confessed.

“Well, I for one was terrified.” Dani had moved on to applying antibiotic ointment to Jamie’s hand. Dani’s touch was so soothing to Jamie, better than any ointment.

“You were still brave though.”

“Thanks, Jamie. I guess we are already pretty good at looking out for each other, huh?”

“Yeah, we are. I told you I wouldn’t let anything happen to you and I meant it.” Jamie spoke with such conviction. Dani believed every word.

“Ok, you are ready for the ice pack.” She wrapped it in a towel and handed it to Jamie to apply. “I’m so glad it’s not broken. It will probably be sore for a few days though.”

“Worth it,” Jamie said, as Dani leaned across the table and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie has been wanting to punch Edmund since chapter 1. I hope it was as satisfying for you all as it was for her. Let me know what you think in the comments!


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie had iced her hand off and on for the past hour and it was feeling a bit better. She knew she needed to go to the Leafing, but she was loathe to leave Dani. She had neglected her plants though and they needed her, too. Unless…

“Hey, Dani?”

“Yeah, Jamie?

“Say, I need to go to the shop, tend to my plants and all. Any chance you fancy coming with me? I could use a hand.”

“Oh sure, Jamie! I’d love to!” Dani said, happy to be asked.

Jamie waved her injured hand around. “And, I literally mean that I could use a hand. I’ll be putting you right to work.” 

Dani smiled. “It’s the least I can do.”

It was about a 10 minute walk to the Leafling from Jamie’s flat. Jamie opened the door and instantly set Dani to work watering the flowers and pruning any dead parts. Jamie came by to inspect her work.

“You’re a natural, it seems.”

Dani smiled. “I like taking care of things.”

“Probably why you’re such a good teacher,” Jamie replied.

“You know, I was thinking. Since I’m going to be sticking around, I should look for a teaching job here. But, maybe something on a smaller scale, like just a few children. Back in the States, my classes were so big that I didn’t feel like I could really make a difference.”

“I think that’s a brilliant idea, Dani. I’m sure we can find you some wee English gremlins to take care of.”

They both laughed.

“Seems first though, maybe you better call your mum.” Jamie gently slid the phone on the counter over towards Dani.

Dani bit her bottom lip and looked up tentatively at Jamie. “Can we just skip that part?”

“‘Fraid not. You’ll feel better when it’s done.”

“You’re right.” Dani hesitated.

“I’ll give you some privacy. I’ll be in the back, if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Jamie.”

Dani came looking for Jamie in the back room a few minutes later.

“That was fast,” Jamie said, surprised.

“I didn’t want to get into too much with her over the phone. She’s going to meet us at the pub at 7:00 tonight.”

“Us, huh?” Jamie raised one eyebrow, playfully.

“Oh gosh, I hope that was okay! I just assumed!”

“Relax, Poppins. I told you I would be with you, whatever you need, and I meant it. Can’t say your mum will take too kindly to me though, you know, on account of me punching your fiancé in the face just this morning.”

“Ex-fiancé,” Dani clarified.

“Right. Well, at least we’ll be at the pub. We’ll need plenty of alcohol afterwards, I’m betting.”

“That’s for sure. I’m glad you’ll be there with me. I know it’s going to be really awkward for you,” Dani said.

“Don’t worry about me. Tonight is about you working things out with your mum. Plus, maybe if I’m lucky, you’ll hold my hand under the table.”

“Oh, I think there’s a 100% chance of that happening,” Dani said without hesitation.

“Sit on my left then,” Jamie said, winking.

Jamie and Dani finished up the work that needed to be done at the Leafling and walked back to Jamie’s flat to change and get ready for their meeting with Dani’s mother. Jamie arranged for Owen to reserve a booth in the back corner of the pub, one that would offer them privacy but also give Owen and Hannah a good view from the bar in case they needed rescuing. 

They were getting ready to go downstairs, and Jamie could tell that Dani was getting nervous. Jamie recognized the signs of a panic attack coming on.

“Hey, Poppins,” she said walking over to Dani and placing a hand on her shoulder. “Just breathe with me, okay? In for 5 seconds, hold it for 5 seconds, that’s right, and now exhale slowly for 5 seconds. Good girl. Keep doing that.”

Dani got her breathing under control and looked into Jamie’s eyes. Jamie put her hands on either side of Dani’s face, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “You’ve got this, Dani. I’m with you. I know you’re worried about disappointing people. I’ve never had anyone to worry about disappointing, but I just want you to know that I recognize how hard this is for you.”

Dani nodded. It broke her heart a little bit to hear Jamie say that she’d never had anyone to disappoint. She deserved so much better than the hand life had dealt her. Dani would spend every minute making up for it, showing her how special she was. Jamie interrupted her thoughts.

“Do you know what you want to tell her tonight?” Jamie asked gently. “Do you want to go over it before we head downstairs?”

“I have an idea, but so much of it will depend on how she reacts. But mostly, I want her to understand that I’m not flying back with them, and I’m not marrying Eddie. I don’t want her to hold out hope that I will go back to him.”

“Ok, that’s good. Those are all good points to cover.”

“And, Jamie? There’s one more thing. But I want to run it by you first.”

This made Jamie a little nervous. She had no idea what Dani was going to say next. “Go on, what is it?”

“I want to refer to you as my girlfriend, if that’s okay. I know it’s really soon, but—“

Jamie cut her off with a kiss. Jamie was surprised by the request and also elated. Of course, she wanted to be Dani’s girlfriend! The fact that Dani was the one to initiate the label meant the world to Jamie. She wanted to take things at a pace that was comfortable for Dani, and this was a huge step.

Jamie finally pulled back from their kiss, out of breath. She rested her forehead against Dani’s.

“So, was that a yes?” Dani asked.

“I thought I was communicating pretty clearly, but yes, Dani, that was a yes!” Jamie said with mock exasperation.

Dani laughed and pulled her in for another kiss.

“We keep kissing like that and we’ll be standing up your poor mum downstairs,” Jamie said.

“Right,” Dani laughed. “Let’s go.”

The women got there a little early so they would be ready when Karen arrived. They sat on the same side of the booth, with Jamie sitting closest to the wall. They had a view of the front door, which Dani was watching intently. Jamie was watching Dani intently. Jamie wasn’t as much concerned about impressing her girlfriend’s mother tonight as she was taking care of Dani. She knew this would be emotionally exhausting, and it had already been an emotionally exhausting day.

“I hope she doesn’t bring Judy with her,” Dani said nervously.

“Well shit, I hadn’t thought about that,” Jamie said. 

“Oh wait! There she is, Jamie! She just walked in. Oh good, looks like she’s alone.”

“You’ve got this, Poppins. Remember I’m right here. You just hold on to me if you need to.”

Dani nodded quickly and stood up from the booth to greet her mother.

“Hey, Mom,” she said, giving her a quick hug and then gesturing for her to sit down with them.

“Hello, sweetheart,” Karen said as she slid into the booth across from Dani and Jamie. “And, I see our florist is joining us? Hello again, Ms. Taylor.” She nodded towards Jamie. Her tone was even but her eyes were full of questions.

“Mrs. Clayton,” Jamie said, nodding in response.

“Mom, Jamie isn’t here for professional reasons. We’ll get to that, I promise. But first—“

“Eddie,” Karen stated.

“Yes, we need to talk about Eddie.” Dani’s hand reached blindly under the table for Jamie’s, never taking her eyes off her mother. Jamie grabbed her hand and squeezed, her own eyes locked on Dani.

“What is going on, dear? He said you broke up with him. None of this makes any sense. Your wedding is in three days,” Karen said, the words spilling out quickly.

“I’m not marrying him, Mom. Not in three days, not ever. I should have never let it get this far. This was never right.”

“Danielle. You’re not making sense. This is nothing but cold feet. It happens to lots of brides,” Karen said dismissively.

“It’s not, Mom, and you know it. There’s something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you a long time ago, but it’s just taken me awhile to figure out. And it’s something I needed to figure out on my own,” Dani said quietly, now looking down at the table. Jamie rubbed her thumb along the back of Dani’s hand for encouragement.

“Is this about Eddie’s behavior, dear? We’ve gone over this. That’s just men being men. You just need to work harder to keep him happy and it will all be fine,” Karen stated.

Dani could sense Jamie stiffen next to her. She had stopped rubbing Dani’s hand and was completely still.

“Ok, first of all, Mom, that’s really messed up. I’m sorry, but it is,” Dani replied, the words pouring out in frustration, tears stinging her eyes.

Karen was frustrated now, too. “Well then, Danielle, tell me what is really going on! And, for God’s sake, will someone please tell me why the florist is here for this mother-daughter conversation!”

Dani looked over at Jamie, who nodded once in solidarity.

“Ok Mom, here it is… I like women!” Dani exclaimed, throwing the hand not holding Jamie’s up in the air for dramatic affect.

Karen Clayton was not amused. She shook her head, her penetrating gaze moving between Dani and Jamie.

“Jamie is here because she’s my girlfriend,” Dani offered softly.

“The florist? Who you met last week? Is your girlfriend?” Karen asked disbelievingly. “Danielle, are you on drugs? Are you having some kind of mental break? This is not you. Let me help you. None of this makes any sense.”

“See, this is why I didn’t want to talk to you about any of this! You make me feel crazy!”

Karen changed the tone of her voice to try to soothe her daughter. “Look, if the stress is getting to you, we can postpone the wedding. Eddie will take you back. I’ll talk to him. We can still fix this, honey.”

“Mom, what I’m trying to tell you is that I have always been attracted to women, but I was too scared to act on it until now. I’m not marrying Eddie or any other man. And I’m certainly not going back to a man who treats me the way he does. I love Jamie. She makes me laugh and makes me feel safe. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.”

“Ok, we’ll sort this all out when we get home, Danielle. When you are away from all this,” Karen staid, locking her disapproving gaze on Jamie. Her head snapped back to Dani when she spoke.

“I’m not going home, Mom,” Dani said weakly.

Karen started to cry.

“Please, Mom, don’t cry,” Dani pleaded.

“You’re breaking my heart, Danielle, and I don’t know why. I would like to speak with you alone. Ms. Taylor, can you give us a minute please?”

“That’s up to Dani,” Jamie replied. “I’ll go if she asks me to.”

“Jamie stays,” Dani said with finality, squeezing Jamie’s hand. Jamie squeezed back.

“Ok then, Jamie,” Karen said, drawing out Jamie’s name, “What do you have to say for yourself? Do you take enjoyment in breaking apart a family?”

“Mom, that’s not fair!”

“It’s okay, Dani, I’ll answer it,” Jame said calmly. “No ma’am, I take no pleasure in any of this. I take no pleasure in seeing someone as smart, talented, and beautiful as your daughter having her light snuffed out by everyone in her family. Having her sanity questioned. Having her safety in jeopardy. Having her hopes and dreams extinguished. You don’t even see what a gift you have in front of you. None of you do. She’s right there but none of you see her. Do I feel like the luckiest person in the world right now because Dani Clayton chose me? Yeah, I do. So, what I have to say for myself is that I promise to take care of her, to support her, and to dream with her. Because that’s what she deserves.” 

Jamie leaned back in the booth. She spared a glance towards Dani and saw that Dani was looking at her with tears in her eyes, so full of love. It was overwhelming.

Karen seemed to have lost her voice. Gathering herself, she spoke again.

“Danielle, you know there’s no future with her. Even if this thing between you two, whatever it is, lasts, you know you can’t even get married. This isn’t going anywhere. It’s just a phase.”

“I know we can’t get married, Mom, and I don’t really care. Maybe one day we’ll give each other rings, and we’ll wear them, and we’ll know. That would be enough for me, if it’s enough for her.”

Jamie’s heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. She hung on every word Dani said. A few tears silently slide down Jamie’s cheeks.

“It would be enough for me, yeah,” Jamie said softly.

For a moment, they both forgot that Dani’s mother was sitting across from them. They just stared at each other, a silent conversation, a silent promise flowing between them.

“I can see we are not going to be resolving this tonight,” Karen said curtly. “And what exactly is your plan for staying in London, Danielle?”

“I’ll get a teaching job. You know I never wanted to give up my career for Eddie.”

“And, until then? What, is the florist going to be able to support you?” Karen scoffed.

Jamie replied, “I’m actually a very successful businesswoman, ma’am. I can take care of everything while Dani’s looking for that perfect job.”

“Oh, you poor, dear. She’ll leave you, just like she did Eddie. Don’t you see that?”

“Mom—!”

“It’s okay, Dani.” Turning to Karen, Jamie said, “I’ll be by her side as long as she’ll have me. Any amount of time with your daughter will be worth any pain.”

Dani’s heart felt like it might burst. She was so in love with this woman. She squeezed Jamie’s hand even harder under the table.

Karen ignored the comment. “Danielle, will you at least go visit Eddie before we leave? He fell this morning and broke his nose, right after you left. He was just so upset from you coming to get your things.”

“I’ve said everything I need to say to Eddie. Wait— he told you he fell?!” Dani asked incredulously.

“Yes, he had to go to the hospital and everything,” Karen said with concern.

Jamie snickered.

“You find that funny, Jamie?” Karen asked.

“Jamie, don’t—“ Dani warned.

“I’m sorry, Dani, but I have to. Yes, Mrs. Clayton, I do find it funny seeing as how I’m the one who sent him to the hospital.”

“Oh Jamie,” Dani said, face palming.

“Excuse me?” Karen’s mind was spinning.

“Yeah, I punched him. And it’s important to me that you know why. You see, your precious Eddie was about to hit your daughter. In the face. And, I couldn’t let that happen. So, I stopped him the only way I knew how. I don’t regret it. In fact, I would punch him a thousand more times more if it meant that he never touched Dani again. Eddie has done some real messed up shit, and you should not be okay with it. Eddie knows it, too. It’s why he didn’t tell you the truth.”

Karen was silent. Jamie let go of Dani’s hand and moved her arm around Dani’s waist, pulling her into her side. Dani put her hand on Jamie’s thigh. They were a united front.

Karen broke the silence. “Well, this has all been very enlightening. Danielle, I cannot tell you how disappointed I am in all of this. I don’t know what I’m supposed to tell Judy.”

“Tell her whatever you want. I don’t really care. I appreciate everything Judy has done for me, Mom, but I can’t marry her son just because she’s nice to me and she’s your friend.”

“I can’t believe I’m going home without you.” Karen was sad now, resigned. “I still love you, you know.”

“I still love you, too, Mom.”

“Jamie,” Karen said, “I don’t like this one bit, but you take care of my girl, you hear me?”

“Yes, ma’am. I will,” Jamie said seriously.

“Goodnight, Danielle. We’ll be here for three more days if you change your mind and want to come back. Otherwise, I will call you when I get home.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

Dani and her mother both got up from the booth. Karen gave Dani an awkward side hug and then turned and left. Dani slid back into the booth next to Jamie, exhausted.

“I can’t tell if your mum likes me or not,” Jamie said teasingly, bumping her shoulder against Dani’s. She got a smile out of Dani, which was her only goal.

“I think she’d like you better if you were a guy.”

Both of them laughed.

“You wanna get out of here?” Jamie asked.

“Yeah, I do. Let’s go.”


	9. Chapter 9

3 Days Later

Dani and Jamie were already settling into daily life together. They moved so naturally around each other that it was almost like they had always been together. 

Dani was staring out the window of Jamie’s flat, or rather “their” flat now. She was holding a cup of tea that Jamie had made, a far off look in her eyes. Jamie came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, placing a kiss on Dani’s neck.

“What are you thinking about?”

“My family leaves today. I’m just thinking about everything these past two weeks. How I can’t believe this is real life. I’m so scared I’m going to wake up one day and this will have all been a dream. Did I really escape Edmund?”

Jamie pulled her closer, nuzzling into her neck. “Aye, Poppins, this is real life. Although it’s still hard for me to process it as well.”

Dani turned around to face her. “Tomorrow Eddie will be back across the ocean and I just feel so… relieved. Does that make me a bad person?”

“Not at all, Poppins. It’s only natural to want to move on, to put all that behind you.” Jamie ran her hands down Dani’s arms, stopping at her hands and holding them.

“Thank you, Jamie. You really are the best, you know that, right?”

Jamie blushed, always uncomfortable with compliments. “Only you think that, Poppins. But, it just so happens that your’s is the only opinion I care about.”

Dani smiled and looked down at their intertwined hands. She was thankful that Jamie’s hand was healing so well. She hated the constant reminder of what happened that day at the hotel. Jamie’s voice snapped her back to the present.

“So, how do you want to celebrate today? It’s the least Eddie can do for us, giving us cause to celebrate, right?”

Dani got a mischievous look in her eyes. “I can think of one way,” she said, biting her lower lip and looking directly into Jamie’s eyes.

“Oh,” Jamie said, understanding dawning. “Are you sure? I don’t want to—“

“I’m sure. I want to. It’s just that.. I’m also scared,” Dani confessed.

“I wouldn’t do anything that makes you uncomfortable, Dani. You say ‘stop’ and I’ll stop, no questions asked.”

“Oh Jamie, it’s not that,” Dani said quickly. “I know I am safe with you. It’s just that I’ve never, you know… with a woman. I don’t know what to do, and I’m afraid I won’t be good enough for you.”

Jamie internally chastised herself for not realizing sooner that this could be something Dani was worried about. “Dani, I don’t want you to ever say you aren’t good enough for me in any area, you hear me? That’s some shite talk that I won’t tolerate.”

Dani giggled and nodded. Jamie always knew just what to say to make her laugh.

Jamie continued, “We’ll take things slow. We have all the time in the world. And, it will be great because it’s me and it’s you and it’s us. Ok?”

Dani nodded again. “I love you, Jamie. So, so much.”

“I love you, too, Dani,” Jamie said, crashing her lips into Dani’s. She then surprised Dani by sweeping her up and carrying her to their bedroom. Dani wrapped her arms tightly around Jamie’s neck and kept kissing her the whole way. Jamie gently laid Dani on their bed and then joined her…

*** 

“Wow.” Dani said, gasping for breath.

“Wow is right,” Jamie agreed, also panting.

They were laying on their backs, naked, staring up at the ceiling.

“That was, ummm….” Dani was at a loss for words.

“Yeah, it was,” Jamie replied, feeling the same.

“I mean, I didn’t know I could feel that way. Like, I’ve never… you know… before. I didn’t know it could feel so…mind blowing,” Dani said in awe.

“Never, Dani? Damn. So, Edmund really was shite at everything?” Jamie said, aghast.

“Yep. Total shite apparently,” Dani said, using Jamie’s word and earning a smile from the brunette.

“Well, this was a highlight for me, as well. I’m over here thinking that I don’t know if I believe you that this was your first time with a woman. Seems to me you were misrepresenting your skill,” Jamie said, smirking.

“Jamie!” Dani reached over and gently swatted Jamie’s arm. “Well, I guess I had a good teacher.”

“Nope. You’re a natural, you are,” Jamie said. “I continue to be the luckiest person in the world.”

“I think we should do that lots more,” Dani said enthusiastically. It was adorable to Jamie.

“That can be arranged,” Jamie responded, unable to keep the smile off her face. She turned on her side to face Dani. Dani turned over to mirror her.

“Thank you, Jamie, for making me feel so safe. So loved. I hope you feel the same with me.”

Jamie could only give a nod in response. She felt so overcome with love for Dani. She reached over and took Dani’s hands, examining the faded bruises, the last of the ones left by Edmund. She brought Dani’s wrists up to her mouth and kissed each bruise, willing the marks to fade with her love. She wanted to mend every hurt, both seen and unseen. She took Dani’s other wrist and repeated the process, placing gentle kisses everywhere Dani had been hurt. When she looked up at Dani, tears were silently streaming down Dani’s face. She understood. No words had been necessary. Dani scooted closer to Jamie and held her, neither speaking but both drawing comfort from the contact with the other. And they stayed that way for hours, both feeling like they were the luckiest person in the world.

***

3 Weeks Later

“Jamie! I got the job!” Dani burst through the front door yelling for Jamie, who was standing over the stove making dinner.

“What? Are you serious, Dani? That’s great news!” Jamie pulled Dani into a big hug.

“Yes! Their names are Miles and Flora. Their uncle wants them to receive personalized education, so I’ll be getting to work with them on-on-one!”

“Oh Dani, this is fantastic. I’m so proud of you,” Jamie said, beaming. “We need to celebrate. I’m taking you out to dinner.”

“But what about what you are making?”

Jamie took the pot off the stove and dumped the contents into the trash can. “You know my cooking is shite, Dani. This was no exception. It’s not a fitting meal for my girlfriend on her big day.”

“You always make me feel so special, Jamie.”

“It’s cause you are.”

***

3 Months Later

Life had never been better for Dani and Jamie. It was spring time, and business was booming at The Leafling with all the weddings. Dani’s job with the Wingraves was a dream. She loved Miles and Flora dearly and they loved her back. Everything was “perfectly splendid,” as Flora liked to say.

Dani rarely thought about her old life back in the States, or the people she had left behind there. She was too happy with Jamie and loving every minute spent with her. Until one day a phone call reminded her…

“Dani? It’s your mum on the phone,” Jamie said, offering the phone to Dani, who got up off the couch to take it from Jamie’s hand.

“Mom?” Dani spoke into the receiver.

Jamie moved into the living room, trying not to hover. She felt apprehension building in her. She wasn’t trying to listen, but in the small flat, it was also impossible not to hear Dani’s side of the conversation.

“Yeah, I’m doing great, Mom... Yeah, I love my job... Jamie is fine... Yes, we are still together... No, I told you it’s not a phase… No, I don’t have any plans to come home… What?... Is this seriously why you called me?... Look, Mom, we’re not together anymore… It’s not my problem!”

Edmund, Jamie thought. The call was about Edmund. Of course it was. Jamie just shook her head and scoffed. She didn’t want to see painful memories dredged up for Dani. Why couldn’t her family just respect her wishes?

“He can do whatever he wants for all I care… No, I’m not calling him… Well, I’m sorry you wasted the money on the phone call… Ok, goodbye.”

Dani hung up the phone and huffed.

“You won’t believe what that was about!” She said incredulously to Jamie.

“Come over here and tell me about it, love.”

Dani stomped over to the couch and plopped down next to Jamie.

“Well, I’m sure you gathered a lot a already, but Mom was calling on behalf of Judy. Apparently Edmund is ‘spiraling.’ They blame me. She says I need to fix things with Eddie because they are worried about him. He’s been drinking a lot and acting strangely, whatever that means.”

“I’m sorry, Dani,” Jamie said sympathetically. “I’m sure that was hard to hear.”

“I’m mostly just pissed, honestly.”

Jamie snickered. “Ok yeah, that’s a valid reaction, too.”

“Like, how dare she call me up just to talk about Eddie,” Dani huffed, leaning back against the couch and crossing her arms across her chest.

“Let them worry about Eddie,” Jamie said. “We’ll just keep living our lives. He can’t hurt us anymore.”

But, Jamie was wrong. Jamie was so wrong. Because not long after, the phone calls started…


	10. Chapter 10

“Thank you for calling The Leafling. This is Jamie.”

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

“Hello?” Jamie tried again.

Click. They had hung up.

“Hmmm,” Jamie shrugged and hung up the phone, thinking no more about it.

The next day, it happened again. Jamie still thought nothing of it.

On the third day, Jamie did think something of it.

“Thank you for calling The Leafling. This is Jamie.”

Breathing. There was breathing on the other end.

“Look, if you need some help with flowers, just say so. Otherwise, stop calling. I have customers to take care of,” Jamie said, hanging up the phone, annoyed.

On the fourth day, Jamie started to feel unnerved. Was this becoming a pattern?

“Thank you for calling The Leafling. This is Jamie.”

Breathing.

“Look, you fucker, cut it out. I’m busy,” she said, again hanging up before the other person had a chance.

“Stupid kids and their prank calls,” Jamie muttered to herself.

That night, Jamie and Dani were having dinner at their kitchen table. Dani had made a wonderful meal of lasagne. Jamie could not get enough of Dani’s cooking. Well, she really couldn’t get enough of anything pertaining to Dani, she thought, smiling.

The phone rang.

“I’ll get it!” Dani said, her tone chipper. “You keep eating.”

Dani answered the phone. “Hello?... Hello?... Is anyone there?”

Jamie stopped chewing, put her fork down, and looked up. Something was pricking at the back of her mind, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on what was wrong. Dani hung up the phone and returned to the table.

“Wrong number, I guess,” she said, shrugging.

“Hmmm… probably,” Jamie said, troubled.

It happened again that night. Jamie and Dani had been asleep for hours, Dani spooning Jamie.

RING!

The phone startled both of them. Jamie flailed around reaching for the phone on her night stand. Dani reluctantly let go of her so she could reach it.

“Hello?” Jamie said, her voice raspy with sleep.

There it was. That breathing. Again. But this was not at The Leafling. She was at home. And it was the middle of the night. She was instantly awake, gripped by a terror she couldn’t name.

Jamie froze, listening to the breathing. It got heavier.

“Say something, you fucker,” she demanded in a whisper.

Click. They had hung up.

“Jamie? Is everything okay?” Dani asked sleepily next to her. “Did you just cuss out a telemarketer?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Jamie lied. “Go back to sleep.”

“Mmm-kay,” Dani said, turning over on her side.

Jamie put her arm around Dani and pulled her against her body. Dani sighed contentedly. Jamie held on tighter than she normally did. She couldn’t shake this feeling. She just needed to feel Dani safe against her body. She didn’t fall back asleep. Instead, she kept watch over Dani even though she didn’t know why.

In the morning, Dani took one look at Jamie and knew something was wrong. Jamie looked tired.

“Jamie? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just didn’t sleep well last night is all,” Jamie replied.

“Did I snore too much?” Dani asked, worried she had done something wrong.

“No, Poppins, you know I find your little snores soothing,” she said, tweaking Dani’s nose in a playful manner.

“Ok, but you would tell me if something is bothering you, right? You can talk to me about anything.”

“I know, Dani. It’s nothing.” Jamie didn’t want to worry Dani unnecessarily and Jamie didn’t even know what she would tell her. It was just some prank calls. Jamie didn’t know why they made her feel so jumpy.

Jamie was on edge every time the phone rang at The Leafling that day. It was almost said the end of the day and Jamie had not received any prank calls. She was starting to think that she had overreacted to the whole thing and was glad she hadn’t mentioned it to Dani. She didn’t want Dani to think she was paranoid or something.

But then it happened again. The last call of the day. That heavy breathing again. This time Jamie didn’t say anything, waiting to see if the other person would. Click. They had hung up again.

Jamie walked home that night with a growing pit in her stomach. She just needed to see Dani. Thankfully, Dani was home when Jamie arrived. Jamie didn’t say anything when she came through the door, just walked over to Dani and hugged her. Dani pulled her in close, stroking her hair with one hand.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Bad day?”

Before Jamie could respond, their phone rang.

“Dani, wait—“ But Jamie was too late. Dani had already picked up. Jamie’s whole body stiffened in anticipation.

“Hello?... Hello?... Clayton-Taylor residence…. Hello?”

Jamie took the phone from Dani’s hand and held it to her ear. Yes, it was the same breathing. She could no longer try to tell herself this was a coincidence.

“Don’t you fuckin’ call here again!” she yelled, slamming the phone down on the receiver.

Dani looked shook. “Jamie?” She asked, tentatively.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you, Poppins. I think we best have that talk now.”

Jamie told Dani about all of the calls over the past week and Dani listened with growing concern. Thankfully, Jamie thought, Dani did not give her a hard time for not telling her sooner.

“So, who do you think it is?” Dani asked.

“I’ve no idea,” Jamie said. “It’s like I feel I should know, like it’s just right there, but I can’t quite puzzle it out. I keep thinking about my customers, but I don’t think I have any disgruntled ones.”

“Is there anything we can do about this?”

“I’m going to unplug the phone tonight. We don’t need this creep disrupting our sleep again. Tomorrow I’ll have our number changed. I can’t really change the number at work though. Too much hassle. But, it’s a start,” Jamie said, resigned.

Dani reached over and rubbed Jamie’s knee supportively. “Whatever this is, we’ll handle it together. Ok?”

“Together,” Jamie confirmed, placing her hand over Dani’s and squeezing.

The next day, Jamie had their number changed as discussed. She gave Dani the new number that night so she could give it to the Wingraves, as well as her mother, on the rare occasion Dani’s mother actually called.

The calls at the Leafling continued sporadically over the next week, but the phone calls to their home had stopped. Jamie was starting to feel better, if only a little bit.

Dani and Jamie were watching a movie, a bowl of popcorn between them. 

“Hey, pause the movie,” Jamie said, “I’ve just got to run to the restroom.”

“Oh, sure thing,” Dani said, pausing the VCR.

No sooner did Jamie close the bathroom door than the phone rang. Dani got up to answer it.

“Hello?”

Breathing.

Dani’s blood turned to ice. This couldn’t be happening again. Then something clicked in Dani’s mind.

“Eddie?” She whispered.

Click.

Jamie emerged. “Did I just hear the—“

She saw Dani frozen in place, still holding the phone. She moved quickly to her and covered Dani’s hand with her own to gently hang up the phone. She put her hands on Dani’s face and looked right into her eyes.

“Dani, what just happened?”

“It’s him, Jamie. It’s him.” Her voice was a whisper.

“Who, Dani?” 

“Eddie.”

Now it was Jamie’s turn to freeze as her thoughts struggled to assimilate this new information. That was it. That was the missing piece, what she couldn’t quite put her finger on. It all made so much sense. She should have seen it. She didn’t even ask Dani how she knew. Jamie knew Dani was right. She knew it with absolute certainty.

Jamie finally found her voice. “That little shit. That little fuckin’ shit,” she muttered.

Dani had picked the phone back up and was dialing.

“Dani? What are you doing?” Jamie asked, not sure at all who Dani was calling.

“My mom,” Dani mouthed. Jamie nodded. Of course.

“Hey… yeah, Mom. It’s me… Yeah, I’m fine… I just need to know if you gave Eddie our new number… Ok well, have you seen him?... Mmmhmm… And was my number just laying around somewhere?... On the fridge?... No, I don’t want to talk to him!... No, that’s not what this is about… Look, just tell him to leave us alone… I have to go… Ok. Love you, too.”

“Your mum unwittingly gave Eddie our new number, didn’t she?” Jamie surmised.

“Yeah, she had it on the fridge. Eddie and Judy came over for dinner at her house last night. He must have written it down. I’m so sorry, Jamie.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. That was unavoidable. It’s not your mum’s fault either. At least we know what’s going on now.”

“I mean, my mom told me he was struggling, but I didn’t think he would do something like this, you know?”

Jamie pulled Dani into a hug. “I know, baby, I know,” she said gently. “It’s just phone calls though. Nothing we can’t handle. He’s an ocean away.”

Inexplicably, the phone calls stopped. It had been two weeks and nothing. No calls to The Leafling. No calls to the flat. With each passing day, Dani and Jamie felt more at ease. 

They had gone out to dinner that night with the Wingraves. Miles and Flora thought Jamie was “the coolest” and loved getting to see her any chance they could. Dani pretended like it bothered her that they thought Jamie was cooler, but really she loved it. She loved watching others discover how special Jamie was, too. And, she probably was cooler than Dani anyway, Dani mused.

They were walking arm in arm up the stairs to their flat, laughing at some inside joke. At the top of the stairs, Dani rested her head on Jamie’s shoulder while Jamie unlocked their door. They walked in and Jamie flipped on the lights. But, Dani’s foot caught something as she walked in.

“What the—“ Dani said, surprised, which caused Jamie to turn around.

Dani leaned down and picked up an unmarked manila envelope that had been slid under their door. 

“What-cha got there, Poppins?” Jamie asked, heading towards the kitchen.

“Not sure yet.” Dani closed and locked the door behind her and then carried the envelope over to the kitchen island. 

Jamie was putting their leftovers in the fridge. Dani opened the clasp on the envelope and pulled out the contents. Jamie was saying something, but Dani couldn’t hear her anymore. She was frozen in terror, staring at the contents of the envelope. Jamie still had her back to Dani, unaware.

“Jamie…” Dani whispered.

Jamie stopped talking and spun around to process the scene in front of her. Dani’s voice, terrified. Dani standing perfectly still, paralyzed. Dani holding something. Dani’s lip starting to tremble. Jamie closed the gap between them in two strides, coming alongside Dani to see what she was looking at and instinctively putting her arm around Dani’s shoulders. Jamie used her other hand to gently take the contents of the envelope out of Dani’s hands so she could look.

Jamie’s heart felt like it stopped. Fear instantly had her in its icy grip. Jamie dropped the photographs on the counter. They were 8x10 photographs. A lot of photographs. Of them. Of Jamie and Dani. Jamie and Dani walking down the sidewalk, holding hands. Jamie and Dani at various restaurants. Jamie and Dani at a café, Dani laughing at one of Jamie’s jokes. Jamie and Dani in their favorite booth at the pub, clinking their glasses together. Jamie and Dani at The Leafling. Jamie walking out of the Leafling. Jamie picking up take out. Jamie and Dani at home…sitting on their couch, Jamie’s head resting on Dani’s shoulder. All the photos were from the last two weeks.

Jamie moved immediately to the windows and closed every curtain, her heart racing. She returned to where Dani was still standing over the counter. Dani was pushing the photos around on the counter, looking at all of them, horror etched all over her face. Dani leaned into Jamie, pulling her into a tight hug as she started to cry. 

“Jamie…. Jamie… Jamie,” she just kept saying her name like it was a prayer. “Why is he doing this? I’m scared,” she added.

“Me too,” Jamie confessed. Jamie didn’t like admitting weakness, but she was rattled. Her own tears mixed in with Dani’s.

Once the initial shock wore off, Dani pulled back from Jamie’s embrace. They both wiped a few tears from each other’s eyes.

“He’s here, Jamie. In London. He’s watching.” 

The way Dani said it sent a shiver down Jamie’s spine. Jamie felt a rush of emotions— fear, anger, sadness. But most of all, an overwhelming need to keep Dani safe. She had vanquished Dani’s beast once before; she would vanquish him again.

“We’re going to get this sorted, Dani. I’ve got you,” Jamie said, trying to project more confidence than she felt. In truth, she didn’t know what she was going to do.

That night, neither of them slept. They clung to each other all night, silently sharing in their fear. At some point, Dani finally spoke, startling Jamie from her thoughts.

“This is all my fault. I’m so sorry. You wouldn’t be involved in any of this if it weren’t for me. I’ve put you in so much danger. I would understand if it’s too much for you,” Dani said, each word wracked with guilt.

“Shhh, shhhh,” Jamie said, stroking Dani’s hair. “Not another word of that. I’m right where I want to be. Where I’ve chosen to be. I would be a shite girlfriend if I bailed only because your psycho ex is stalking us.” She tried to make her tone light.

“Jamie, it’s not a joke. I’m being serious. I can’t live with myself if something happens to you.”

“And I’m being serious, too, Dani. Because I can’t live without you. Did you really think I would walk away because of this?”

“Well, I mean, I hoped not,” Dani said sheepishly, “But I thought it was only right for me to give you an out if you wanted it.”

“Well, I don’t want an out. Because. No. One. Is. Going. Anywhere.” Jamie said it with such certainty that it did make Dani feel better. Jamie brought her hand up in front of Dani’s face and offered her her pinky finger. 

Dani smiled and linked her pinky with Jamie’s, a silent promise made between them. Dani kissed their hands while Jamie gazed upon her, her eyes alight with a fierce love for Dani.

They finally fell asleep, exhausted. When they woke up, their little fingers were still intertwined. 

Jamie insisted on driving Dani to work the next morning, and Dani did not protest. Jamie put the truck in park outside of the Wingraves’ house. Dani started to get out.

“Wait just a moment, Dani,” Jamie said.

Dani turned and stared at her, waiting for her to continue. Something about Jamie’s tone told Dani that she wasn’t going to like what Jamie was about to say.

“There are some things I need to do today. I don’t think you’ll approve, but I won’t keep secrets from you,” Jamie said directly.

Jamie told her what she planned to do.

“Absolutely not,” Dani said when Jamie had concluded.

“Dani, I can’t just do nothing! Not when he’s out there watching you. I’ll be fine, I promise.”

“At least let me go with you,” Dani pleaded. She couldn’t bear the thought of Jamie doing these things alone.

“No. You’re safer here.”

“And what about your safety?! Doesn’t that matter?!”

“I’m not the one he’s after,” Jamie said matter of factly.

“Fine,” Dani huffed. “Then will you at least take Owen with you? You know you wouldn’t let me do this alone, so you can’t ask me to be okay with it either. I go with you or Owen does. End of discussion.”

Dani had used her teacher voice on Jamie. It was very intimidating. And Jamie knew Dani was right. 

“Ok, I’ll ask Owen to accompany me,” Jamie said. She added an eye roll for good measure though.

“Thank you,” Dani said, leaning in and giving Jamie a long kiss. It left Jamie speechless. It was worth giving in to Dani if she was going to kiss her like that, Jamie thought. 

“You’ll pick me up at 3:00?” Dani asked, getting out of the truck.

“I’ll be right here waiting for you,” Jamie said, still savoring the taste of Dani on her lips.

Once Jamie saw Dani safely enter the Wingraves’ house, she drove away. But she didn’t go to The Leafling. She had other work to do. Keeping her promise to Dani, she went to Owen and Hannah first. She told them what happened with the photographs and asked Owen if he would go with her. He, of course, agreed without question. 

Their first stop together was the police station. As Jamie suspected, a stalking case was not high on their list of priorities, but she felt like it was important for there to be a paper trail nonetheless.

Their next order of business was to retrace Edmund’s steps. Using the photos, they revisited each location, trying to ascertain where he had been and looking for any clues. Jamie felt if she could only understand how he was watching them, she could be more vigilant, maybe even catch him. The whole time, she felt like she could feel his eyes on her. She was constantly looking over her shoulder. She never saw him though and started to think she was just being paranoid. After all, she was not the focus of his attention. Dani was.

With one stop left, their quest had yielded nothing thus far. Not that Jamie thought it would. She just felt like she needed to do something. The last stop was the one she was dreading the most. She had to find where Edmund had gotten the shot into their flat. Judging by the angle and assuming he was using a telephoto lens, Jamie narrowed it down to a tall building two over from their flat. Jamie stood at the bottom of the building and stared up it, her resolve wavering. Owen looked similarly apprehensive next to her. The building was residential and they couldn’t get in without a key. The only way up for them was a rusty old fire escape snaking its way along the side of the building. It must have been the same method Edmund used. She took a deep breath and began to climb the rickety fire escape. Jamie hated heights and the stairs felt like they could give way at any moment. Still, she climbed. She was out of breath when she reached the top, more from nerves than physical exertion though. Owen was not far behind her, also out of breath.

“You owe me a drink,” he said, trying to lighten the mood. “And not from my own pub either. That doesn’t count.”

“I’ll buy you a bottle of the good stuff,” she said, trying (and failing) to sound anything other than worried. “Thanks for coming with me, mate.”

Owen nodded in acknowledgment. “Let’s get this over with, shall we?”

The rooftop was deserted. They walked around all of the mechanical equipment until they reached the side of the roof that faced Jamie and Dani’s flat. 

Jamie gasped as the saw the scene in front of her. She felt like the breath had been knocked out of her lungs. There were torn up flowers strewn across the roof. That sight alone was offensive to her. But, in the middle of it all, in red spray paint, were two words: SHE’S MINE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the suspense. Just a heads up, I’m thinking there will be about 3-4 more chapters in this story. We’re definitely getting closer to the end. Thanks for sticking with it thus far!


	11. Chapter 11

Dani said goodbye to Miles and Flora for the day and headed outside to wait for Jamie to pick her up. She hoped that the children hadn’t noticed how distracted she had been today. She tried to cover it up, but she had so much on her mind. More than anything, she was worried about the toll this was taking on Jamie. She knew Jamie wasn’t sleeping well, she noticed the dark circles under her eyes, and now Jamie had spent her day chasing the ghost of Edmund. Of all the things Edmund had done, Dani hated him the most for this, for how he was hurting Jamie. To Dani, this was worse than any hurt he had ever inflicted on her. She had to make this right, but she just didn’t know how.

Jamie pulled up at 2:55pm. Just like Jamie to be early, Dani thought, and it made her smile. She took such good care of Dani. Dani’s whole face lit up when she saw Jamie, she just couldn’t help it. Dani walked over to the truck and opened the passenger side door.

“Hey, beautiful,” she said to Jamie.

“Hey yourself,” Jamie replied, but it was strained. Dani knew every feature, every expression on Jamie’s face by heart. She could tell when even the slightest thing was off. Jamie was trying her best to hide something, but she couldn’t fool Dani. Dani saw how tight Jamie’s smile was, how it didn’t reach her eyes. She saw the slight furrow between Jamie’s brow and heard the worry in her voice.

“How was your day, Poppins? Did the little gremlins give you any trouble?” Jamie asked.

“My day was fine. Thankfully, Miles and Flora were well behaved today. But honestly, I’d rather talk about your day,” Dani said.

“If it’s alright with you,” Jamie said, “I’d like to wait until we get home for that. Right now I’d just like to hear you talk… about anything really. I just want to hear your voice while I drive, if you don’t mind.”

Yep, Dani knew it. Something was really wrong. But, she could do this one thing for Jamie. And so, Dani rambled the whole way home, trying to ignore her own growing sense of dread.

Jamie parked the truck and they walked into their building, heading up the long flight of stairs to their flat. Jamie grabbed Dani’s hand as soon as they got out of the truck and held it tightly the whole way, like Dani’s hand was a lifeline to her. Once they were safely in their flat, Jamie’s shoulders slumped. She looked like she was carrying the weight of the whole world.

“C’mon,” Dani said, coaxing her over to the couch and then wrapping a blanket around her before she joined her. “Tell me what happened, please. You’ve got me really worried here.”

Jamie told her every detail of her day with Owen, going in chronological order. Jamie’s voice got quiet when she told Dani about the rooftop scene. She could hardly meet her eyes. Jamie was worried Dani would freak out. A freak out would be completely justifiable, Jamie thought, especially seeing as she felt on the verge of a breakdown herself. When she was done, she didn’t hear anything coming from Dani. She looked up at her and saw Dani take one deep breath.

“Okay,” Dani said, relatively calmly considering the situation.

“Okay?” Jamie questioned. Why wasn’t Dani freaking out? “Dani, did you hear what I just said?”

“I heard you. And I’m pissed about it. It’s creepy and disturbing and not at all okay. But honestly, what I care more about is you. And right now, I would rather you be my focus than Eddie. You did a lot of hard things today. And you did them for me, for us. Are you okay, Jamie?”

Jamie felt so cared for in that moment, so seen and appreciated.

“I’m really scared, Dani, if I’m being honest,” she said quietly. “I don’t think I’ve ever been more scared in my entire life. I’m afraid he’s going to try to take you from me.”

Dani knew how hard it was for Jamie to be this vulnerable, and she was so thankful that she trusted Dani enough to be honest.

“I know, baby. Come here,” Dani said, holding her arms out. “No one is ever going to take me away from you. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.”

Jamie collapsed into Dani’s arms, so grateful to be able to share the load with someone and to take her own armor off. She curled up into Dani’s lap and let Dani hold her, whispering words of love in her ear.

“I feel like I should be the one doing this for you, Poppins,” Jamie said.

“I’ve dealt with Eddie’s bullshit my whole life, Jamie. Granted, this is a new level of batshit crazy for him. But, I will fight for us. He’s not taking anything else away from me, and I’m not going to let him hurt you. I am scared, really scared actually, but I’m also a lot braver than people think.”

“I’ve always thought you were brave,” Jamie said sincerely.

And Dani hugged her tighter.

***  
The next night, Jamie and Dani made plans to go out to dinner and then a club with Owen and Hannah. Jamie and Owen came up with the idea; they wanted to see if they could lure Edmund out. Dani and Hannah thought it was a terrible idea, but they both went along with it, if for no other reason than they got to spend a night on the town with the people they loved.

Since alcohol would most likely be involved, they decided to take the Tube. Jamie and Owen also felt like they would have a greater chance of spotting Edmund if they did more walking than driving.

“And what exactly are you going to do, Jamie, if you see Edmund?” Dani had asked her earlier that day.

“Beat the ever loving shite out of him… again. What else, Dani?”

Dani rolled her eyes. “That is not a plan.”

“No, but you’ll come with me anyway though, won’t you?” Jamie teased.

“Yes, but only because you promised me dancing,” Dani said.

“Didn’t know you were so easy,” Jamie laughed.

Dani feigned offense. “What?! Just for that, I’m not having sex with you tonight.”

“Like you would do that to yourself. C’mon, Poppins, you know you can’t keep your hands off me,” Jamie said, flashing her signature smirk.

“Not fair!” Dani pouted. Jamie was right.

Dani was replaying that conversation in her mind as they rode the Tube. She couldn’t help but smile as she thought about the way Jamie had teased her. Of course, Jamie noticed.

“What’cha smiling about?” She whispered to her.

“You.”

It was so sweet that Jamie didn’t even make a sarcastic comment back. She just leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, wishing she could do more.

At dinner, Dani noticed how nervous Jamie was. Her eyes were constantly darting around the restaurant, looking for any sign of Edmund. Owen wasn’t much better. Dani and Hannah shared an exasperated look. Dani rubbed Jamie’s thigh.

“Babe… just be here with me, okay.”

“I’m sorry, Dani. I am here. I just—“

“I know. I know you are only looking out for me. But don’t let him take away a perfectly good night from us.”

Jamie did her best to try to be more engaged in the conversation, but she just knew that Edmund was out there somewhere, just beyond her field of vision, watching them. She could feel his eyes on her. She could feel his eyes on Dani. He was making her paranoid, and she hated that. It’s what he wanted.

After dinner they walked to a nearby club. It was dark, loud, and crowded. Owen and Hannah hated it. Dani and Jamie loved it. They could disappear into the drunken crowd and no one would really pay any attention or think too much of two women dancing. They left Owen and Hannah at a booth, Dani dragging Jamie by the hand into the throng of people. 

“Those kids,” Hannah said, shaking her head, but her voice was filled with affection.

“We’ll watch over them, won’t we, love?” Owen replied, feeling equally protective.

Dani led Jamie into the middle of the dance floor. “Put your hands on me,” she said in Jamie’s ear while pulling Jamie’s hands up to her waist.

“Blimey,” a surprised Jamie said.

With her hands on Dani, Jamie found it very hard to worry about Edmund. Jamie pulled Dani flush to her body, both of them moving with the music, hands wandering. Jamie slid her hand under Dani’s shirt, her fingers brushing Dani’s bare skin. Dani gasped and looked at Jamie, a hunger in her eyes. She leaned forward and kissed Jamie. Right in the middle of the club. At first Jamie was stunned, but she recovered quickly and returned the kiss in full force, one hand tangling into Dani’s hair while Dani moved a hand to grab Jamie’s ass and pull her even closer.

Across the club, Hannah looked scandalized. Owen was laughing next to her. “Well, at least they’re having fun. God knows they deserve it with all the hell Edmund is putting them through.”

“Agreed,” Hannah said, clinking her glass with Owen’s. “To love,” she said.

“To love,” He repeated.

Jamie and Dani finally parted and were taking some much needed breaths.

“We need to slow down or we’re not going to make it home,” Jamie cautioned, resting her forehead against Dani’s. 

Dani just giggled. Her whole body felt electrified everywhere Jamie touched her. She could never get enough of this feeling. Jamie felt the same.

“Excuse me?” A woman was tapping Dani on her shoulder. “Sorry to bother you, but this guy at the bar just paid me 15 pounds to give you this.” She handed Dani a note and walked away before either Dani or Jamie could respond.

Everyone was still dancing around Dani and Jamie, but for them, time came to a complete standstill. Hands trembling, Dani unfolded the note. It was only one word, written in all caps:

SOON

Jamie’s head whipped over to the bar. She scanned everyone there until she found him. There he was in his stupid wire rimmed glasses, looking directly at her. He raised his glass in toast to her.

Jamie took off running in his direction, pushing people out of her way as she went. The crowd was so thick that she felt like she wasn’t making any progress. She could faintly hear Dani screaming her name, but she couldn’t go back. This was her chance. Maybe her only chance. She burst out of the dance crowd and ran towards the bar where she had seen Edmund. He was gone, the stool still spinning from where he had gotten up. She stood there for a split second, frantically turning in circles, trying to relocate him. There! She caught a glimpse of him heading down the hallway towards the restrooms. She took off running again, pushing more people out of her way. When she got to the hallway, he was gone. She noticed the EXIT sign and charged through the door.

Jamie emerged from the club into a dark, wet alley. She was instantly struck by how quiet it was outside compared to the loud thumping of the music inside. There were sirens and car horns in the distance, but closer, she could hear the footsteps of someone running away through the puddles. She turned left to follow the footsteps.

“Edmund!” She yelled after him. She could see him now. She had almost caught up to him. He had stopped and was standing still at the end of the alley, his back to her. A few more steps and he would join the crowded sidewalk and she would lose him. 

She stopped when he did, panting. He turned around and looked at her over his shoulder. “Not yet,” he said, and then resumed running.

“Nooooo!” Jamie pursued him, rushing into the crowd on the busy sidewalk. 

Jamie only faintly registered that Dani had just entered the alley from the club and was screaming her name behind her.

Jamie could just barely see the back of Edmund ahead of her, but there were so many people and her height put her at a distinct disadvantage. Still though, she was gaining on him. Noticing that, Edmund quickly diverted his path and ran out into traffic to cross the street and get away from her.

Cars blared on their horns and swerved as they tried to avoid hitting Edmund. He expertly dodged every vehicle and made it safely to the other side. Jamie dove blindly into the traffic after him, desperate to catch him.

“Jamieeeeeee!” Dani screamed, right as a car slammed on its brakes, squealing to a stop, and hitting Jamie. She rolled onto the hood of the car and then fell to the ground. Edmund used that moment to escape.

The driver got out of the car. “What the bloody hell is wrong with you, lady? Running out in front of me like that?! Are you okay?”

Dani reached Jamie, pushing the driver aside. “Oh my God, Jamie! Are you hurt?!” She was hysterical.

“Damnit!’ Jamie screamed, “I lost him!” She got up and dusted herself off, slapping the driver on the shoulder. “Thanks for braking when you did, mate.”

Turning to Dani, “I’m okay, Poppins.”

Dani pulled her in a hug, crying. “Don’t you ever do that to me again!”

“Umm, excuse me, ladies? If everyone is okay, can I drive away now?” The bewildered driver asked.

Dani guided a limping Jamie back to the safety of the sidewalk, where Owen and Hannah caught up with them.

“You’re limping,” Dani observed through her tears.

“Looks more dramatic than it was. I’ll just have some bruises. I’m sorry I lost him, Dani.” Jamie was so mad at herself. She should have been able to dodge that car.

“The only thing you need to be sorry for is scaring me like that, Jamie.”

“I’m so sorry for that, too, Dani. I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“Let’s get you girls home,” Hannah said gently putting her arms around both women, wishing she could protect them from every bad thing in the world.

The four friends made their way slowly back to the Underground and waited for the Tube. Jamie leaned heavily against Dani, feeling really guilty now for causing her so much stress. She would have to find a way to make it up to her. 

Dani wanted to be mad at Jamie, but she just couldn’t be. She was too relieved that Jamie was safe. That was a close call. Too close. The thought of anything happening to Jamie paralyzed Dani with fear. She pulled Jamie even closer. She just needed to feel that Jamie was real and that she was here and safe. 

Owen turned to Jamie. “You know, that was really brave of you, Jamie. Most people wouldn’t run head long into danger like that.”

“It was stupid,” Hannah countered, raising an eyebrow of admonishment at Jamie.

“I think it can be both,” Dani chimed in, squeezing Jamie closer.

“Ouch, Poppins! Maybe let’s go a little more gently for a few days. I think I’ve got some impressive bruises forming to show for my brave, stupid act.”

“Sorry!” Dani said quickly, loosening her hold a bit.

The Tube came and they got on, Owen and Hannah making sure that Dani and Jamie got on first. There was nowhere to sit, so they grabbed a pole facing the door. Dani held on to the pole with one hand and Jamie with the other. Jame didn’t even bother with the pole, instead opting to throw both arms around Dani. Hannah and Owen stood on either side of them, guarding them.

The doors to the Tube closed. As the doors slid shut, they saw Edmund appear on the other side of the glass. He looked directly at Jamie, smirked, and waved, a creepy wave with his fingers. Then he turned his attention to Dani and… blew her a kiss. 

The Tube sped away, leaving Edmund on the platform.

Jamie, Dani, Owen, and Hannah were shocked into silence for a moment. Then Dani started shaking and Jamie muttered a string of expletives.

“Bloody hell, that guys’s a creeper,” Owen said in horror.

Hannah was clutching her cross necklace and silently praying.

They didn’t speak the rest of the way. Owen and Hannah walked Dani and Jamie into their flat. Owen insisted on checking their flat to make sure everything was okay. He checked every closet, under the bed, in the shower. He wanted to make sure they were safe, and they appreciated his kind gesture more than they could say.

“You lock this door behind us now,” Hannah instructed as they were leaving. “I want to hear it click.”

“Yes ma’am,” Jamie said, pretending to salute her.

Hannah just smiled and brought Jamie into a gentle hug. She and Owen left, and Jamie made sure to lock the door behind them.

“I’m so sorry, Dani,” Jamie said, once they were alone.

“I know you are,” Dani replied. “I’m too glad you’re okay to be mad at you right now.”

“That’s a lucky break for me,” Jamie said, relieved.

“We have a message on the answering machine,” Dani said, looking at the little red light. “Do we even want to know?”

“Might as well play it. This evening is already shite.”

“Well, it did have some good parts,” Dani said, a twinkle in her eye.

Jamie blushed, remembering their dance at the club. “Aye, it did.”

“Too bad we can’t pick up where we left off,” Dani said, pouting.

“Dani, I got hit by a bloody car!” Jamie said, messing with her.

“I don’t see why I should have to suffer for that.”

Jamie rolled her eyes. “Just play the damn message. We can come back to this.”

Dani hit play and reached for Jamie’s hand.

“Danielle? Danielle?” The message started. Both Jamie and Dani relaxed. It was just Dani’s mother. The message continued, “It’s your mother. I’m— I’m just calling because, well, you see, it’s Eddie. He’s disappeared. Judy doesn’t know where he went, and well, you see, she thinks maybe he’s going there… to England… to find you. I don’t know. He’s seemed really off lately. I know you don’t want to see him. But, I just thought, I just thought you should know. Oh, and uh, hi Jamie.” Click.

“Yeah, he’s here. No shit, Sherlock,” Jamie muttered. “Still nice of your mum to give a heads up. I think maybe she’s warming up to me,” Jamie said mischievously.

Dani replied sarcastically, “Yeah, she said hi to you. It’s practically an endorsement.”

“Hey, I’ll take what I can get.”

Then the mood turned serious again. “Jamie, what are we going to do?”

“I don’t know, Poppins. All I know is that we have to take one day at a time. Tomorrow’s Friday. We’ll both go to work like normal. But tonight we pack our bags. We’re leaving tomorrow night.”

“Like, leaving leaving? Or like leaving for a little while? What’s going on, Jamie?”

“Just for the weekend. There’s something you and I have to do.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who is still reading this! I’m honestly blown away by all the kudos and comments. I really hope that everyone is enjoying the story.

“Camping?!” Dani, asked incredulously. “You’re taking me camping?! This is your big plan?”

“Yes, Poppins, and I didn’t even want to tell you that much. But, I need you to pack appropriately,” Jamie replied.

“If you are making me camp, we are at least making s’mores. It’s non-negotiable,” Dani said, flustered.

“What’s a s’more?”

“Oh my God,” Dani said, throwing up her hands and walking away.

“What?” A bemused Jamie yelled after her.

***  
Owen and Hannah took Jamie’s truck as a diversion. They had to assume Edmund was always watching. It was nightfall, so they hoped the shadows would conceal their identities. Meanwhile, Jamie and Dani snuck out the back of the pub and loaded their stuff into Owen’s car. They both climbed into the front seat.

“You ready, Poppins?”

“Yeah. You know I’ll go anywhere with you.”

It was dark, but Dani could still see the smile her comment elicited. She loved making Jamie smile. And, it was more important to her now than ever.

Dani could feel Jamie’s tension as they drove out of the city. There were too many eyes, too great a probability that Edmund was watching. Jamie got fidgety every time they came to a stop at a traffic light.

“Hey,” Dani said gently, offering her hand across the bench seat. Jamie took her hand without hesitating, which made Dani smile. Dani rubbed the back of Jamie’s hand with her thumb while she drove. It seemed to help calm her.

Once they were out of the city and on country roads, Jamie began to relax. She could clearly see that they were not being followed. They had successfully made their escape. The darkness was so complete outside of the city. To some people, it would be scary, but to Jamie in this moment, it felt peaceful. She was in a car with the woman she loved and there was not another soul around for miles.

“How long until we get there?” Dani asked next to her.

“Probably another hour or so,” Jamie replied. “If you want to sleep or anything, that’s okay with me.”

“No way. If you’re awake, I’m awake,” Dani said resolutely.

Jamie smiled. She smiled even bigger when Dani scooted closer to her. Jamie made a mental note to thank Owen again for the use of his car. It was better suited for this than her truck. Dani was now laying her head on Jamie’s shoulder while she drove, Dani’s right hand draped lazily on Jamie’s thigh.

“Is this okay?” Dani asked, suddenly unsure.

“Bit distracting and a little unfair since I have to keep my hands on the wheel. But yeah, Poppins, it’s more than okay with me.”

Dani giggled and nuzzled into Jamie’s neck, breathing her in. Jamie’s was the most comforting scent in all the world to Dani.

“Just don’t be getting too handsy though. I’d like to not wreck Owen’s car,” Jamie playfully teased.

Dani moved her hand a little further down Jamie’s thigh, closer to her knee. Better to be on the safe side, Dani laughed to herself, smirking.

They drove in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to the campground. They were truly in the middle of nowhere and it was getting late. Jamie parked close to the spot where they would be camping for the weekend. Even in the moonlight, Dani could see it was beautiful. They were surrounded on almost all sides by trees, except for the side that faced a vast, serene lake.

“Wow,” Dani said, in awe.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“How did you find this place?”

“Came here as a kid once. Before things, well, you know. Thought you might fancy it as well.”

“Thank you for bringing me here, Jamie. It’s so peaceful. And here I thought you were bringing me out in the woods to kill me,” Dani joked.

“Very funny, Poppins,” Jamie replied, unamused.

“But, uh, one question— where are we sleeping?”

“Oh, we’ve got to pitch the tent. You’ve pitched a tent before, right Poppins?” Jamie knew that she hadn’t.

Dani gulped. “Oh boy.”

“Not to worry. Just a little pop up tent.”

An hour later, they finally got the “little pop up tent” popped up. 

“Whew, who knew this here tent would be a greater obstacle in our relationship than Eddie?” Jamie teased.

Dani laughed her adorable awkward laugh, and Jamie walked over and kissed her. God, she loved that laugh.

“Well, if we can survive this, we can survive anything!” Dani agreed.

“Agreed. Well, what do you say we hit the sack? We can take in the sights in the morning,” Jamie said, unzipping the front of the tent and tossing in their bedding.

“Whoa, wait a minute,” Dani said.

Jamie looked concerned. “What?”

“We’re not in two separate sleeping bags, are we?!” Dani was not having it.

Jamie snickered. “Not to worry, Poppins. I bought a new one just for this excursion. It sleeps two people, if you fancy joining me, that is. I also got us some nice sleeping mats so the ground won’t be too hard.”

“Awww Jamie, you thought of everything. I really love you, you know.”

“I love you, too, Dani. Now, get in the tent! I’m cold!” 

Dani laughed and Jamie shooed her in, zipping up the tent from the inside. They got to work arranging everything just right.

“This is so cozy. I love it,” Dani said. 

“I’m glad. And, it should be just cold enough that the snakes have gone to ground, so hopefully we won’t be having any visitors,” Jamie said, knowing she was about to get a reaction.

“What?” Dani said, horrified, not even having considered the wildlife.

“Don’t worry, Poppins. I’m not scared of ‘em. I’ll protect you.”

“I have no doubt of that,” Dani said with certainty, sliding into the sleeping bag next to Jamie and zipping them up tight. It was nice and warm next to Jamie. She sighed contentedly and turned over to pull Jamie closer to her. Jamie winced.

“Jamie! I’m so sorry! I forgot!”

“It’s okay, Dani. Just still a bit sore from the car.” Jamie felt bad for making Dani worry. 

“I just really want to hold you. Is there any way that would be comfortable for you?”

“Yeah, let me just shift to my good side,” Jamie said, turning over to face Dani. “There we go.”

Dani was laying on her back and Jamie curled into her side, resting her head on Dani’s shoulder and placing her hand on Dani’s stomach. Dani put a tentative arm around Jamie’s shoulder.

“That’s perfect,” Jamie said before Dani could even ask. Dani brought her other hand to Jamie’s forearm, lightly rubbing up and down. She heard Jamie sigh.

“So, when are you going to tell me what we’re really doing out here? Dani whispered.

“Tomorrow,” Jamie said.

Dani opened her mouth to say something else, but Jamie was already asleep.

The sun woke them up long before they were ready. Both women groaned, still sleepy. They were a tangle of arms and legs. It was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. But that was how they liked it. Although neither said it, both wished to wake up this way forever.

“I hope you brought breakfast, Jamie, because I’m starving,” Dani complained.

“Good morning to you, too, Sunshine,” Jamie responded sarcastically. 

Dani took her pillow and playfully swatted Jamie’s face.

“Yeah, I’ve got all our food for the weekend in the car,” Jamie said, starting to sit up.

“Nooooooo,” Dani said, pulling Jamie back down next to her.

“You’re sending me some mixed messages here, Poppins. ‘Go make breakfast, Jamie.’ ‘No, don’t get up, Jamie,’” she said, trying her best to imitate Dani’s American accent.

“That’s not what I sound like!” Dani whined. “Fine, go make breakfast,” she huffed.

Jamie leaned down and kissed her, a soft gentle kiss, before getting up and heading towards the car.

After breakfast, they sat in silence, looking out over the lake. 

“Ok, Dani, it’s time for me to be honest about why I brought you out here. It’s not just for us to have a relaxing time, although that is a benefit to be sure. I don’t think you’re going to like this, but it’s important to me. I need to know that I’ve done everything I can to keep you safe.”

“Okaaaaay,” Dani said, nervous.

Jamie reached into her duffle bag and produced a box. She handed it to Dani, who tentatively accepted it. She nodded at her to open it. Dani opened the box and everything instantly made sense. She also hated it. It made sense and she hated it. And she hated that this is what it had come to. That this was what Jamie thought was necessary to keep her safe. Because, in the box…was a gun. A 9mm handgun.

“Jamie—“

“Hear me out, Dani. I can’t be with you all the time. As much as I want to be, I can’t. I know this isn’t something you’re going to be comfortable with, but it would make me feel a lot better if you kept this with you in your purse, just in case.” Jamie’s voice was pleading. “I brought you out here so I could teach you to use it.”

Dani’s mind was racing. “Where did you even get this?”

“It’s mine. I’ve had it for years. It’s been on the top shelf of the closet. But now I think you should have it, at least for now. Please, Dani.”

“Do you really think it will come to this?” Dani asked, her voice small. She couldn’t imagine using the gun.

“I don’t know, and that’s what scares me. I just want to be prepared.”

“Do you have any other guns I should know about?”

“I mean, just the shotgun under the bed,” Jamie said sheepishly.

“There’s a shotgun under the bed?! OUR bed?!” Dani exclaimed.

“Yeah. I call her Jolene. You’re telling me you’ve never looked under the bed? Poppins, I’m disappointed,” Jamie tutted, trying to lighten the mood.

“Well, you certainly are full of surprises,” Dani said, staring down at the gun in her hands.

“At least learn to shoot it. What you do after that is up to you. Okay, Dani?”

“This is important to you, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, Dani, it is.”

“Ok, for you… I’ll do it. But, for the record, I don’t like this.”

“Good. And, for the record, neither do I.”

Jamie extended her hand to Dani, who readily took it and squeezed. There was a lot they wanted to say, so many fears between them, but instead they said nothing and yet perfectly understood the other.

“Alright then, let’s get started,” Jamie said.

Jamie set up a variety of targets for Dani on her own makeshift range. She nailed a couple paper targets to tree trunks and propped up a few cans on some of the lower branches.

“Ok, watch how I do it first, and I’ll talk you through what I’m doing. Then I’ll give you a crack at it, yeah?”

Dani nodded nervously.

Jamie widened her stance and squared her shoulders. She held the gun in her right hand and used her left to brace it. She closed one eye, lined up her shot, and squeezed the trigger. She went from target to target, hitting each one in the center. She hit four of the five cans, as well.

“Show off,” Dani muttered. She was also pretty impressed. She had no idea her girlfriend had this particular skill set. And, if she was being honest with herself, it was hot. 

“Dani? Hello? Earth to Dani?”

“Oops, sorry!”

“Get distracted, did you?”

“Yeah, you could say that,” Dani giggled. “I think maybe it would be helpful if you show me again.” She was smirking now and trying not to look at Jamie in the eye.

“Oh, I see what’s going on here, Poppins,” Jamie said, smirking right back. “But let’s focus on the task at hand, shall we?”

“Ok, I guess I’ll try.”

Jamie handed Dani the gun, showing her the safety and how to hold it. She then instructed her to line up her first shot.

Dani missed by a mile. Again. And again. She did not hit any of the targets. She turned around and looked at Jamie sheepishly. Jamie was frowning.

“I’m sorry. I guess I’m not very good at this.”

“It just takes practice, is all. Here, can I help you?”

“Please.”

Jamie stood behind Dani. She put her hand on Dani’s waist and pulled her flush against her body.

“Oh,” Dani gasped.

“This is purely educational, Poppins,” Jamie whispered in her ear. But Dani knew that Jamie knew exactly what she was doing. 

Jamie put her hands on Dani’s hips, positioning her in just the stance she wanted. She then moved her hands to Dani’s shoulders and then down her arms, bringing them up to a shooting position. Her head was right behind Dani’s shoulder and she was whispering directly in her ear.

“Now you just bring the gun up like this,” she whispered, holding Dani’s hands that were holding the gun. “And you line up your shot like this. See?”

“Mmhmm,” Dani said, trying her best to concentrate but really only thinking about how many places Jamie’s body was touching her’s right now.

“And then you just give the trigger a gentle little squeeze. Go ahead.”

Dani pulled the trigger. Bullseye.

“I hit it!” Dani exclaimed, feeling very proud.

“Very good, Poppins,” Jamie said, kissing her neck.

“I think you’re a very good teacher,” Dani said, feeling weak.

“Like my teaching style, do you?”

“You know what you’re doing to me.” Dani said, calling her out.

“Aye. And it’s working. Let’s keep going.”

With Jamie standing behind her and guiding her, Dani could hit every target. When Jamie stepped away, Dani struggled. Every now and then she could hit the paper targets on the trees, but she could never hit the cans. They had been at it most of the day, but eventually they both had to accept the truth— Dani was really bad at this. 

“This is as bad as my tea skills, isn’t it?” Dani asked, already knowing the answer.

“You couldn’t hit the broad side of a barn, I’m afraid,” Jamie admitted.

“I told you this was a bad idea.”

“I still think it was better to do this than not. You are better now than when we started.”

“That’s a low bar, Jamie, and you know it.”

Jamie threw an arm around Dani’s shoulders. “Let’s just head back to camp and make the most of the rest of our weekend.”

Later that night, once it was dark, Jamie made a bonfire.

“Alright, I built your fire. Let’s try these s’mores that you keep going on about,” Jamie said.

Dani retrieved the supplies she had brought— graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows. She put some marshmallows on skewers— one each for her and Jamie. Jamie was watching with interest. She handed Jamie a skewer loaded with big, fluffy marshmallows.

“See, you just want to lightly toast them in the fire like this,” Dani said, holding her own skewer in the fire.

Jamie did the same with her’s. Once Dani was satisfied that the marshmallows were the “appropriate amount of gooey,” she showed Jamie how to build her s’more.

“I really can’t believe you’ve never had these,” Dani said.

“I swear I haven’t,” Jamie said, biting into her first s’more. The marshmallow ran down her chin, but she was smiling. “Ok, Poppins, I have to admit, this is really good.”

“Yay!” Dani said, clearly proud of herself. She noticed the marshmallow on Jamie’s face and leaned in to kiss her. “In America, if your girlfriend gets s’mores on her face, it has to be kissed off. It’s tradition.”

“You just made that last bit up, Dani. You’re shameless. You don’t need to be making up new American ‘traditions’ to kiss me.”

They both laughed. And kissed. And laughed some more. And they ate way too many s’mores.

“Poppins, I’m stuffed! I think I overdid it on these things,” Jamie complained.

“Right?! See, I knew you would love them,” Dani said, beaming. “I wish we didn’t have to go back tomorrow,” she said, suddenly serious. “It’s perfect out here. Just me and you.”

“I know. I feel the same, Dani,” Jamie replied, a hint of sadness in her voice, not knowing what awaited them back in London.

They drove back the next afternoon, both of their moods somber. They tried not to spend all of their time talking about their current Edmund predicament but it was always hanging over their heads nonetheless. Although they almost always had to be touching anyway, it became a constant need for both of them, clinging to each other every chance they got. They dreaded Monday when they would both have to go to their separate jobs. They discussed extensively how Dani would get to work (Jamie would take her), how she would get home (Henry would drop her off because Jamie had to work a little late), where Edmund might try to watch from, etc. They both slept restlessly that night, to the point that they finally put a movie in and eventually fell asleep to that.

They hugged for a long time the next morning before they went outside to the truck. 

“What time do you think you’ll be home tonight?” Dani asked.

“I should be home by 7:00,” Jamie told her.

“I’ll have dinner ready when you get home. Is there anything special you’d like?”

“Anything you make me is special, Poppins.”

Dani smiled. “What about tacos?”

“Yeah, tacos sound brilliant,” Jamie said, already looking forward to them.

“Great. It’s a date then,” Dani said, already missing Jamie and counting down the minutes until they would be together again.

Jamie dropped her off at work and kissed her goodbye. Miles and Flora ran outside to say hello and Jamie waved enthusiastically at them. They each took one of Dani’s hands and led her inside. Dani glanced back over her shoulder and smiled at Jamie, who winked back and waved. It was such a perfect moment. Dani wished she could bottle it up and remember it forever.

Jamie’s day was busy. She had a steady stream of customers and several weddings she was working on. She was thankful to be busy; it helped her keep her mind off their situation. She still didn’t really know what they were going to do about their Edmund problem and it weighed heavily on her. She knew neither of them could live like this forever. 

It was finally 6:00 and time for Jamie to close up shop. She had a few things she still needed to tend to, but they would go quickly without the constant interruption of customers. She locked the front door and flipped the sign to CLOSED. The sooner she got these plants taken care of, the sooner she could get home to Dani. And that was all that Jamie could think about. 

A sound coming from the back room snapped Jamie’s attention back to the present.

“Is someone there?” She called out. “The shop’s closed.”

She walked towards the back room and peered in. No one was there. My mind is playing tricks on me now, Jamie thought. 

“Hello, Jamie,” a calm voice said from behind her.

Jamie knew who it was before she even spun around. Edmund.

“It’s time now,” he said, bringing a heavy flower pot down on her head.

Jamie didn’t even have time to react. Her vision blurred and it felt like her head had exploded. Warm blood was running down her face and she fell to her knees. She started crawling away from Edmund, but she was disoriented and he was fast. He reached for her hair and yanked, forcing her to look up at him.

“You and I have unfinished business,” he sneered. 

“Fuck off,” she managed to say.

Jamie’s hand reached for whatever she could find on the counter above her. The phone. Lucky break, Jamie thought. She grabbed it and swung as hard as she could towards Edmund’s face. She made contact! She didn’t have enough strength behind it to really hurt him, but he stumbled backwards just enough to let go of her, the phone receiver dangling off the counter. She started to make a run for the front door.

“Not so fast,” Edmund said, pursuing her.

He grabbed Jamie around the waist and pushed her back into the counter. She clawed at his face, drawing blood.

“You bitch!” He screamed. He was losing control.

I have to get away, Jamie thought. But her thoughts were a jumble and her body was responding too slowly. She was hurt and the only wounds she had inflicted on Edmund were superficial. I can’t get away, Jamie realized. 

Dani’s face flashed across her mind, making her determined to fight. She rallied all of her strength and launched herself at Edmund. She somehow managed to jump on his back, wrapping her legs around his waist and trying to choke him from behind. She let out a feral scream. There was no doubt in her mind that she was prepared to kill him.

Edmund stumbled backwards towards a shelf of potted plants and used his body weight to throw Jamie into it. She held on, still squeezing. His vision was starting to narrow. He slammed her into the shelf once more and everything crashed down on them. That was the distraction Edmund needed to flip Jamie off of him.

Jamie was being hurtled through the air and then landed on her back, the wind knocked out of her. Everything hurt. She started to turn on her side to stand up, but she was starting at boots. Edmund’s boots. He was standing over her. He brought one boot up and kicked her hard in the stomach. She doubled over, coughing. Jamie made one last attempt to stand up. She barely had time to register the last hit.

Her vision faltered. And Jamie fell, succumbing to the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we doing? Everyone ok? Just hang in there with me, ok?
> 
> We’re in the endgame now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments on the last chapter! I have to say, I never thought Jolene would be the breakout star of this fic. ;-)

Dani was keeping herself busy around the flat, waiting for Jamie to come home. She longed to see Jamie and missed her every second they were apart. That feeling was only intensified now with the stress they were both under. They only really felt safe when they were together.

Dani did some cleaning, as well as their laundry from the weekend. All of their clothes from the trip smelled like campfire. It was almost time for her to start on dinner so it would be ready around the time Jamie got home at 7:00. Dani looked at the clock. It was 6:15. Not much longer now. Dani turned on the TV to help distract herself and set the table. She then started getting everything together to make the tacos, but she would wait until Jamie got home to brown the meat. But mostly, she watched the second hand on the clock, willing it to go faster and bring Jamie home to her.

***

When Jamie opened her eyes, she couldn’t tell where she was. She tried to move and realized she couldn’t. She was confused and disoriented. Her head was pounding. She was sitting in a chair. She was in the back room of The Leafling. How did she get here? She tried to move her hands and discovered they were tied behind her back. Her feet were bound to the legs of the chair. Her mouth was gagged. Everything hurt. It all came crashing back to her and she remembered what happened. Edmund. She lifted her head up. There he was across the room from her, watching her. 

“Ah, welcome back, Jamie. Good of you to join me.”

Jamie tried to yell, but she couldn’t with her mouth gagged. She struggled, but it was no good. She noticed with some satisfaction that Edmund’s face was bloodied. She had gotten a few good hits in, at least. She felt with dismay though her own blood trickling down her face, obscuring her field of vision. She felt like the room was spinning. She blinked back tears and pushed down a wave of fear and nausea that threatened to overtake her. And she thought about Dani. Most of all, she thought about her sweet Dani. Jamie didn’t even know what time it was. Had Dani even realized she was missing yet? What would she do? She hoped Dani would not come looking for her. This could only end badly.

Jamie forced herself to look up again at Edmund. He was holding something in his hands. What was it? She blinked a few more times to clear her vision. It was a gun. Not good, Jamie thought dismally. He noticed her looking at it.

“I suppose you’re wondering why I haven’t used this yet? Why I didn’t just shoot you earlier when I had the chance? Could have saved myself some trouble. You see, I can’t do that just yet. We’re waiting for Danielle to get here first. I want her to be here when I do it.”

Jamie’s eyes grew wide. He was going to kill her. She had humiliated him and now he was going to kill her. In front of Dani. She prayed that Dani wouldn’t come looking for her. Whatever was going to happen to her tonight, she didn’t want Dani to have to bear witness to it.

***

Dani was tapping her fingers impatiently on the kitchen counter. It was 6:55. She had hoped that Jamie would be home early, but clearly that was not to be the case. Jamie is probably walking home right now, Dani thought, trying to make herself feel better. Dani’s attention was drawn to the envelope of photos still on the counter. She wasn’t sure why, but she decided to take them out and look at them again. As she spread them out on the counter, they didn’t scare her now like they did the first time. The shock had worn off and she finally studied the photos. It was the first time she really had. As she looked at them, a growing sense of unease started building in Dani. 

“Oh my god,” Dani said aloud. “No, no, no, no… this can’t be.”

In every picture, Dani noticed that Jamie was the one in focus. Dani was there in most of the photos, but the images were centered around Jamie; she was the focal point. Dani’s hands frantically moved the photos around, trying to confirm her theory. There were some photos of ONLY Jamie. There were no photos of only Dani. Was it possible that Edmund had never been watching Dani? How could Jamie have missed this? Because she was only thinking about me, Dani thought, as guilt tore through her.

Dani looked at the clock. 7:00. She took a deep breath. Don’t freak out, she told herself, she’ll be here any minute now and we can talk about this together.

Dani thought back to the other incidents that had happened. The phones calls? Only at The Leafling and home— both places Jamie would be. Dani never received one phone call at work. The message on the roof? It was meant for Jamie to find. The flowers were extremely personal to Jamie. The message— she’s mine— was for Jamie only. The note in the club? That had been handed to Dani specifically and said “soon.” Soon what? Soon Edmund would have her back? And, what was it Edmund said to Jamie in the alley? Not yet. He had said “not yet.” He didn’t want to confront Jamie yet. He was still toying with her. And, if he hadn’t wanted to confront her then, it meant that he intended to another time…

Dani felt like she was emerging from a fog. She suddenly had clarity as the full picture came into view. They had missed it. It had been right in front of them this whole time and they had both missed it. Dani’s heart was griped with terror as she let the inescapable truth wash over her. She was never Edmund’s target. Jamie was.

***

“You know, I really thought Danielle would have been here by now. Perhaps she doesn’t love you the way you think she does.”

Jamie just shook her head. She knew Dani would come. And that’s exactly what scared her. And she was also so disappointed in herself. She should have seen this coming. She was so worried about Dani that she had overlooked the cruelest way Edmund could hurt her— by hurting Jamie. Jamie hadn’t seen it, but she saw it now. The pieces clicked into place in her mind. She felt the full weight of what this night would do to Dani and it broke her. After tonight, Dani would be alone again. And Jamie felt it was her fault. She should have prevented this. Should have been smarter, stronger, something. She hadn’t been enough. Would she even get to say goodbye to Dani? Had she told her enough that she loved her? That she was her whole world?

“I bet you’re wondering why I’m doing all of this?” Edmund continued.

Because you’re a psycho, Jamie thought.

“It’s because Danielle just doesn’t know what’s best for her. I have to help her. You’re not good for her. You poisoned her against me. Once you’re gone, she’ll come back to her senses and come back to me. She doesn’t want you. How could she? You are nothing more than an obstacle in my way. An obstacle I intend to eliminate tonight.”

Jamie really wished he would shut up.

***

Dani’s mind was racing. She didn’t want to jump to the worst possible conclusion, but she also just knew in her bones that something was wrong. She looked at the clock. 7:03. 

“Ok, think Dani,” she said to herself. “Call the Leafling.”

She dialed. The line was busy. The line should not be busy. It must be off the hook. Why was it off the hook? Dani had a sinking feeling.

Dani called downstairs to the pub and spoke with Owen, her words coming out in one continuous stream. He hadn’t seen Jamie all day.

She was more than officially worried. Dani couldn’t stay in the flat one more minute. She had to find Jamie. She grabbed her purse and ran out the door, not even bothering to lock it behind her. She burst out onto the sidewalk and took off running full speed towards The Leafling. She didn’t know if Jamie would be there, but it was the first place she was going to look. She prayed that she would run into Jamie on the sidewalk. Jamie would laugh and say she was just running late and not to worry. And Dani would hug her and be so relieved and feel so silly for thinking something was wrong. But, Dani just knew that she wouldn’t pass Jamie on the sidewalk. She knew with every fiber of her being that Jamie was in trouble and needed her Poppins.

When Dani arrived at The Leafling she was out of breath. She leaned forward, resting her hands on her knees and took a couple of deep breaths. She noticed the CLOSED sign on the door. Then she peered in through the window. What she saw turned her blood to ice. There were broken flower pots everywhere. One of the shelves had fallen over. There was dirt and glass everywhere. The phone receiver was hanging down off the counter. And there was blood. There was blood on the floor. So much of it. And Dani just knew it was Jamie’s.

Dani fumbled in her purse for her key to the Leafling that Jamie had given her months ago. Her hands were shaking and her whole body was trembling, causing her to drop the key on the sidewalk.

“Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit,” Dani just keep saying it until she finally got the key in and turned the lock, opening the front door.

***  
Jamie heard the front door open. No, Dani! Don’t come in here! Her heart sank. She felt sick with dread.

“Jamie! Jamieeeeeee! Jamie!!!!! Baby, where are you?!!!” Dani was calling for her. She wanted to answer, but she couldn’t.

A tear rolled down Jamie’s cheek and she hung her head, not wanting Edmund to see. Dani sounded terrified. It broke Jamie’s heart. And she knew Dani’s heart was about to be broken, too.

***

Dani was frantic. She wanted to find Jamie and she was also terrified to find Jamie. She was calling her name, but Jamie wasn’t answering. Dani tried not to think about what had happened here. But she knew that someone had hurt Jamie. Rather, she knew that Edmund had hurt HER Jamie. If something happened to Jamie, she would—

“We’re back here, Danielle.”

It was Edmund, his voice cold and calculating. Dani set her jaw and walked towards the back room where his voice had come from.

Her eyes found Jamie’s as soon as she walked in the room and Dani felt her heart shatter into a million pieces when she saw her. 

“Jamie!” She said as she started to run to her. She barely had time to register Jamie shaking her head when Edmund pointed a gun at Jamie.

“Don’t come any closer to her!” He shouted. Then his voice became calm again. “Take a few steps back, Danielle, or I will shoot her right now.”

Dani stepped back, feeling as though that act itself might kill her. Dani’s hands ached to touch Jamie. She wanted to wrap her arms around her and kiss every hurt away. She glanced at Edmund as she stepped back, taking note of the scratch marks and bruises on his face and neck. Jamie had fought him… hard. Just picturing it made her stomach turn. Then her eyes snapped back to Jamie’s and she took in the full sight of her. Half of Jamie’s face was covered in blood from what looked like a serious head wound. Her breathing was labored. Her hands, legs, and mouth were all bound. Her eyes were wide with terror and tears were streaming down her face. Edmund had a gun pointed at her head. Dani couldn’t imagine a worse sight in all the world. Her most important person was staring down the barrel of gun. Dani was consumed with rage. Jamie had been hurt. Really hurt. Because of her. To see her beautiful, strong, loving Jamie like this shattered her.

“Jamie, it’s going to be okay,” she said to her, not knowing if it was true. “I’m here now,” she added gently. Dani wished she had gotten there sooner. How much time had she wasted while Jamie was suffering?

Jamie was trying to tell her something, but it all came out as mumbles and stifled screams. Oh God, Dani hated this. All she wanted was to hear Jamie’s voice again.

“It’s okay, don’t try to talk. I understand, baby. I love you, too.”

Jamie kept at it. She was trying to implore Dani to leave. But Dani wouldn’t. Dani would never.

“Let her go,” Dani said forcefully, turning her attention to Edmund. “I’m here now. You can have me. You can do whatever you want to me. You can kill me. I don’t care. Just let her go.” 

Dani spoke with such resolve that it elicited a stream of muffled screams from Jamie as she thrashed against her bonds. She shook her head frantically. 

“Oh, you see, I can’t do that, Danielle. You don’t understand now, but I’m doing this for us. You’ll come to understand one day. Eventually you’ll thank me for this.”

“There is no us, Eddie! Just please let her go!” Dani was pleading with him now. In a quieter voice, she said, “She’s hurt. Please.” She spared a glance at Jamie and tried to communicate every ounce of love she had for her with her eyes. “At least let me untie her.”

“Don’t touch her! Stay where you are, Danielle!” 

Eddie got even closer to Jamie, still keeping the gun trained on her head.

“Ok, ok,” Dani said, taking a step back and putting her hands up. “What is it that you want? You know you’re not getting out of this, Eddie.”

“Oh, yes, I am. And so are you. We will leave here together once your little whore here is dead!” He pushed the gun into Jamie’s temple. She squeezed her eyes shut. Dani balled her hands into fists, doing everything she could not to move towards Jamie and cause Edmund to pull the trigger.

“Jamie, look at me!” Dani called to her.

Jamie’s frightened eyes came up to meet Dani’s.

“You just keep looking at me. You’re going to be okay. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Dani’s voice was shaking, but she meant every word. She would save Jamie if it was the last thing she did.

“Eddie, I’ll do whatever you want, but please don’t hurt her,” Dani said.

Eddie took Jamie roughly by the chin, forcing her to look at him. “See, I told you. You never had a chance.”

“Take your hands off her!” Dani screamed at Eddie, enraged that he would put his hands on her. She couldn’t bear the sight of him touching her in any way.

“Fine,” he said, letting go. “But go ahead and say your goodbyes.” He raised the gun back up to Jamie’s temple.

“No! I said I would go with you!”

“She’s a loose end, Danielle. And, I can’t have loose ends. I need to know you are all mine. I can’t let her live. You know that. It’s time now.”

Eddie’s finger moved to the trigger.

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!” Dani screamed.

Jamie closed her eyes. A shot rang out. Jamie screamed, but no sound came out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Things have gotten pretty intense. I think we have about two chapters left at this point. I will deliver on my promises, don’t worry! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the comments from the last chapter, I’m picking up on some stress associated with that cliffhanger. ;). Since I love you all and don’t want you to be distraught for longer than necessary, here is the next chapter. I really hope it meets your expectations. Please yell at me in the comments either way!

BANG!

Time seemed to freeze for Jamie in the second between the bullet leaving the chamber and finding its target. She wondered in that amount of time if it would hurt or if it would be so quick that she would just be here one minute and gone the next. But mostly, her last thoughts were of Dani and how much she regretted that they would not get to spend the rest of their lives together. And she knew in that moment that she absolutely did want to spend the rest of her life with Dani. She mourned for all the memories they would not make, the adventures they would not go on, the laughs they would not share. Jamie squeezed her eyes shut tighter. And then… nothing. She felt nothing. Maybe I’m going into shock, she thought. 

THUD.

Jamie tentatively opened her eyes to discover that Edmund had fallen to the floor in front of her, a pool of blood seeping out from under him, coming from a gunshot wound to his chest. His lifeless eyes were staring up at her. He was dead. Jamie forced her head to turn, already knowing what she would see. There stood Dani, right arm extended out, holding the smoking gun. The gun Jamie had given her. Dani’s hand was perfectly steady and her aim had been true. 

Dani stared at Edmund for just a split second before she lowered the gun, her face expressionless. She turned to meet Jamie’s gaze, and her face instantly softened.

“Jamie!” She cried, dropping the gun and running over to her girlfriend.

Dani knelt in front of Jamie and immediately pulled the gag down from Jamie’s mouth. “Oh my god, Jamie. I’m so sorry.” The words were pouring out. 

“Hey, Poppins,” Jamie said weakly. “Quite a shot there. Didn’t know you had it in ya. Thought I was a goner.”

Dani was untying her hands now. “I wasn’t going to let that happen. Oh Jamie, how bad is it?”

“I’ve been better, Dani.” Jamie was rubbing her now freed wrists, trying to get the blood moving to her hands again. Dani was untying her legs now.

“We’re going to get you to a hospital. It’s going to be okay. It’s all over now,” Dani said, her words still coming out fast. 

Dani had finished untying Jamie’s bonds and was now kneeling in front of her, hands on Jamie’s knees. She was finally really looking at her and trying to let it sink in that Jamie was still alive, that she had saved her. All Dani wanted to do was touch her everywhere, just to know that she was there. But she stopped her hands from reaching out further, so scared of hurting Jamie. She settled for a tentative hand to Jamie’s cheek. Jamie leaned into it, and the tears started again. Dani couldn’t handle it. She gently put her arms around Jamie in a tender hug.

“I don’t want to bleed all over you, Poppins,” Jamie said in between sobs.

“I don’t care,” Dani replied.

“FREEZE! POLICE! HANDS UP!”

Jamie and Dani hadn’t even heard the police storm the building. Dani reluctantly stood and stepped away from Jamie, putting her hands up. Jamie stayed seated and did her best to lift her hands, too.

One of the officers retrieved Dani’s gun from the floor, taking in the full scene in front of him. “Did you do this, ma’am?” He asked Dani, indicating towards Edmund’s body.

“I had to,” she responded. 

The officer nodded. He had already seen the signs of a struggle in the shop and could see Jamie’s current state. He was fairly certain he already had a good idea of what happened here.

He picked up his radio. “We’re gonna need an ambulance here. And the coroner,” he added, checking Edmund’s neck for a pulse and finding none.

He turned again to Dani. “You’re the one who asked Mr. Sharma to call us?” 

Dani nodded.

Jamie finally spoke. “Dani?”

“I told Owen that if I didn’t call him when I got here, to call the police. I knew something bad happened to you, Jamie. I guess I was kind of hoping they would get here sooner.”

The officer looked truly sorry that they hadn’t. “We’re going to need you to come down to the station and answer a few questions. We’ll have your friend taken to the hospital.”

“No, I have to stay with her!” Dani said desperately. “Can’t it wait?!”

“I understand, but it seems you just killed a man. We have some questions, and we’ll need a statement from you.”

“Dani! Jamie!” It was Owen’s voice. He and Hannah ran around the other police officers and burst into the back room.

They took in the grisly scene. “Oh, Jamie,” Hannah said, taking in her friend’s battered state.

Owen nodded to Dani. “You alright?”

“If Jamie is okay, I am okay,” she replied. “Thank you… for calling the police.”

The paramedics arrived on the scene, going immediately to Jamie and getting her on a gurney.

“Dani,” she said, reaching her hand out.

Dani went over to her, not caring if it was okay with the police or not. She took Jamie’s hand and squeezed it. 

“You’re going to be okay. I’m so sorry I can’t go with you. But, Hannah will go with you.” She looked and Hannah as she said it and Hannah nodded, as if there was never any question that she would accompany Jamie in Dani’s absence. “I’ll see you back at home later. Okay?”

“Promise?” Jamie said weakly.

“Promise.”

The paramedics wheeled her away and their hands separated. Hannah followed after them. As soon as they were out of sight, Dani broke down. Owen pulled her into a tight hug.

“There, there. It’s all over now. You saved her. You saved her.” Owen turned to the officer. “I’m staying with her. Let’s get this over with.”

The officer nodded and directed them to his car. They then left for the police station. Dani was thankful for Owen’s calming presence. She didn’t know what would happen to her, but she knew she didn’t regret her actions. She did what she had to do. She only knew that she was worried about Jamie and wished she was with her.

***

Hours later, Jamie was released from the hospital and returned home with Hannah. 

“Guess Dani left in a hurry,” Jamie observed as they entered through the unlocked door. 

Hannah could tell Jamie was exhausted, physically and mentally. “Let’s get you cleaned up and changed,” Hannah suggested.

“Later. Right now I just want to wait for Dani,” Jamie replied, her voice laced with worry. “Do you mind staying with me, while I wait?” She added.

“Of course, dear. I will stay as long as you need me.”

“Do you think she’s okay? They’ll understand that she had to do it, right?” 

“I should imagine so.”

“I should be with her. She shouldn’t have to do this by herself.” 

“You are in no shape to be doing anything. Owen will watch over her.”

“We’re lucky, Dani and I, to have you two. I can never thank you enough for tonight.”

“No thanks is ever needed,” Hannah replied. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not yet,” Jamie said. “Right now all I want is Dani.”

Hannah and Jamie waited on the couch for Dani and Owen to return. Hannah turned on the TV, but neither of them were really watching it. An hour later, they heard the key in the lock and in walked Dani and Owen.

Jamie was exhausted but she had the energy to be extremely relieved. “Dani! Thank God!” She exclaimed, trying to get up.

Hannah put a gentle hand on her knee. “You stay here.”

Dani looked worn out, but her eyes lit up when she saw Jamie. “Jamie! We called the hospital and they said you were released so we came straight here!” She was running over to the couch to see Jamie.

Hannah stood up to greet her and gave Dani her spot on the couch next to Jamie. Dani’s eyes wandered over Jamie’s body, taking in the damage. Her head had been stitched up, but there was still dried blood on her face. She couldn’t see any other obvious injuries, but she knew they had to be there. 

“How is she, Hannah?” Dani asked, sitting next to Jamie and taking her hand. She was talking to Hannah but her eyes were fixed on Jamie.

Hannah answered, “A concussion and two broken ribs. A lot of bruising elsewhere, too, but no other internal damage. You can see the switches there. They may leave a bit of a scar. But, they said it could have been a lot worse. There’s no cognitive damage. She will be pretty dizzy for the next few days though and maybe nauseous. She’ll make a full recovery though. There are some pain relievers and anti-inflammatories on the kitchen counter. She’ll need to take those for the next few days and get plenty of rest.”

Dani let this information wash over her while she looked at Jamie and held her hand. Jamie was watching her closely as Dani listened to the list of Jamie’s injuries, knowing how it would upset her. She squeezed Dani’s hand reassuringly.

“See Poppins, I’m fine. I’ll be good as new in no time.” Jamie felt like hell, but she didn’t want Dani to worry any more than she already was.

“You’re not fine, Jamie. I’m so, so sorry. This is all my fault.”

“There’s no sorrys tonight, ok Dani?”

Hannah and Owen exchanged a glance. They knew it was time for them to make their exit and let Jamie and Dani finally be alone to deal with this however they needed to.

“Do you all need anything before we leave?” Hannah asked gently.

“No, but thank you so much. Both of you,” Dani said, looking at both of them in turn.

“Alright then, we’ll check in on you tomorrow,” Owen said, holding out his hand for Hannah to join him. “Goodnight. We’re really glad you all are okay,” he added as they walked out the door.

Dani got up and locked the door behind them and then returned to where Jamie was waiting for her on the couch. She looked so small and fragile. It pained Dani to see her this way.

“What happened with the police? I’ve been so worried.”

“They aren’t pressing charges against me,” Dani answered, getting right to the information she knew Jamie wanted.

Jamie exhaled in relief. 

“They said the evidence supported self-defense. Plus, the stalking report you filed a couple weeks ago really helped to prove our case. They are going to need a statement from you though. The detective said he would stop by tomorrow.”

Jamie nodded, glad that she had done something to help and also anticipating that they would need her to corroborate Dani’s statement.

Dani continued, “They will be notifying the police back home and they’ll tell Judy what happened. Once they’ve concluded their investigation here, they’ll send Eddie’s body back to the States for burial.” 

Jamie only nodded again, not sure what to say or how to process everything that happened. Dani had killed someone tonight. For her. How would she help her through that? Dani interrupted her thoughts.

“I almost lost you tonight,” she said quietly.

“But you didn’t,” Jamie said. “I’m right here. Thanks to you.”

Dani just stared at their intertwined hands. “I really thought he was going to take you away from me.”

Jamie paused. “Me too,” she confessed.

Dani looked up at her. “I don’t know what I would have done.”

“I know,” Jamie said. “But you don’t have to wonder about it.” She brought their hands up to her heart. “You feel that. I’m still here. With you. And I will be right here for as long as you’ll have me.”

“That’s forever then,” Dani said sincerely, “Because there will never be a time when I don’t want you.”

“Forever is fine by me,” Jamie said, bringing their hands to her lips and placing a gentle kiss on Dani’s hand. It wasn’t just a kiss, it was a promise.

Dani managed a smile in spite of everything. Forever. She liked the sound of it. If tonight had taught her anything, it was that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this woman. She could not live without her, and now she knew that Jamie felt the same way. It was overwhelming.

They had a lot to discuss, but Dani needed to make sure Jamie was taken care of first. 

“Jamie,” she began. “Will you let me take care of you tonight?” She gently touched the dried blood on Jamie’s face. “We need to clean you up.”

“I can do it myself, Poppins. You must be exhausted.”

Dani rolled her eyes. “Says the person who spent the whole night at the hospital. Please, Jamie. Let me do this.”

Jamie nodded, “Okay.” 

Dani knew that this was a huge sign of trust in her and she would do everything in her power to prove herself worthy of that trust tonight. Dani stood up and offered Jamie both her hands. Jamie took them and Dani pulled her to her feet. Jamie stumbled forward a little bit but was caught by Dani’s strong arms.

“Sorry, just a bit dizzy I guess,” she said.

“We agreed no more sorrys tonight,” Dani gently reminded her, slipping an arm carefully around Jamie’s waist and using her other to steady Jamie’s arm. “Let’s get you to the bathroom.”

Jamie allowed herself to be guided to the bathroom. She didn’t usually like feeling vulnerable like this, but she could admit to herself that she needed Dani’s help. And, she knew Dani was the only person she could be this vulnerable with. It maybe even felt good to her to be taken care of like this. It occurred to Jamie on the walk to the bathroom that this may be the first time anyone had ever been so gentle and loving with her.

“Alright, here you go. Just sit here for a moment while I run some bath water, ok?” Dani said, easing Jamie down on the closed toilet seat. She started the water. “Ok, while that’s running, let’s see if we can’t get this blood off your face.”

“I’m sure I look like shite.”

“You always look beautiful to me,” Dani replied, wetting a towel in the sink.

Dani knelt next to Jamie with the towel. “Please tell me if this hurts.”

She gently started wiping the blood off Jamie’s face, being extra careful near her stitches and around her eyes. Jamie found the feeling of Dani’s fingers on her face soothing. She could tell how careful Dani was being. Dani stepped back and admired her work. “There you are,” she said proudly, throwing the dirty towel away. “Does that feel any better?”

“Yeah, it does. Thanks.”

Dani turned off the water to the tub and checked the temperature with her hand. It was just right. She added some bubbles, hoping it would help give Jamie some sense of privacy. It wasn’t, of course, that Dani hadn’t seen Jamie naked every day for the past few months, but she knew that this was different and she wanted to make Jamie feel as safe as possible. The gesture was not lost on Jamie as she watched from her perch.

Satisfied that the bath was ready for Jamie, Dani turned back to her. “Let’s get you in the tub. Do you want me to leave so you can get undressed?” Dani hoped she would say “no,” but she wanted to do what would make Jamie the most comfortable and give her control of the situation. 

Jamie thought about it for a second. “I actually wouldn’t mind some help, if that’s alright with you,” she said, slightly embarrassed and not making eye contact with Dani.

Dani closed the gap between them immediately and gently tilted Jamie’s chin to look up at her. “Never feel embarrassed for asking for what you need, not with me. Plus, I don’t want to leave you even for one minute, so I’m glad you want me to stay.”

Jamie smiled in response. She was so in love with this kind, caring woman.

Dani took the hem of Jamie’s shirt and started to pull it up, indicating for Jamie to lift her arms up. Dani was very careful not to touch her more than she had to to pull the shirt off, not knowing what might hurt. She slowly pulled the shirt over Jamie’s head, mindful of the painful stitches. Dani’s breath hitched when she saw Jamie’s bruised torso. She felt that same rage bubbling up again, and understood, for the first time, how Jamie must have felt all those months ago seeing the bruises on Dani’s own body. Jamie looked down at herself and then also glanced at her back in the mirror, seeing her own injuries for the first time. The evidence of her fight with Edmund was written all over her body— where she had been thrown against the shelf, where he had kicked her, it was all there. She could remember every hit in vivid detail.

“Looks worse than it is,” she said, trying to sound brave.

“Don’t do that,” Dani replied. “Don’t act like it’s nothing. It’s just me here. You can tell me.”

Jamie gave a slight nod. “Hurts pretty bad, Poppins,” she admitted.

“I know, baby. Let’s get you in that bath. It will help your muscles relax.”

Dani carefully unzipped Jamie’s pants and slid them down to her ankles. Jamie held on to Dani’s shoulders as she stepped out of them and Dani tossed them to the side. She kicked her underwear off in a similar fashion next. Then Dani carefully reached behind Jamie’s back to unclasp her bra and remove it. She offered her hand to Jamie and helped her climb into the tub. The water immediately felt so soothing to Jamie that she hummed in appreciation. Dani sat on the edge of the tub, watching her for a second, struck by her strength and beauty. She retrieved Jamie’s loofa from its hook and squirted some of her favorite body wash on it.

“Is this okay?” Dani asked, checking in with Jamie.

“Yeah,” was all Jamie managed to say, so overcome with the love she was being shown.

Dani began to carefully wash her, keeping her touches light, especially around areas that were injured. Jamie felt the horrors of the day washing away with every healing stroke from Dani. Dani spent a lot of time on Jamie’s hands, gingerly cleaning the blood out from under each finger nail. Jamie watched the concentration on Dani’s face and appreciated her thoroughness. She allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of Dani’s hands on her. No one had ever touched her in this way before, like every inch of her body was precious.

Jamie finally spoke. “You saved my life today.”

Dani stopped what she was doing and looked her right in the eye. “You’ve saved me in every way a person can be saved.”

Jamie was speechless for a moment. She didn’t know what to say to that. It was so much. Then she knew what to say.

“I love you, Dani.”

“I love you, too, Jamie. I would do anything for you.”

“I think you proved your point rather dramatically tonight,” Jamie said. “How do you feel about it though? I mean, Dani, you killed him. I know you are feeling something about that. You are so focused on taking care of me right now, but we need to acknowledge the enormity of what happened tonight.”

Dani looked at her with such calm that it surprised Jamie. She took a deep breath and then answered.

“I would kill him a thousand times over if it meant saving you. I will have to live with what I did for the rest of my life, but I will never regret it. He made me choose and I chose you. I refuse to feel guilty about that.”

She said it with such certainty that Jamie believed her. She knew it was the truth. She knew this would haunt Dani, but she was relieved that Dani was not taking on responsibility that was not her’s to bear. Edmund did this to himself. 

“I’m glad to hear you say that, Dani. You know you can talk to me about it though, if and when you need to.”

“I know. And I will. But right now, I’m just too relieved that you’re safe. And honestly, I’m so angry at him that I can’t feel bad about it. He hurt you, Jamie. Hurt. You. And that hurts me in a way I can’t articulate. You should only know love and care and affection. Never hurt. No one deserves to have gone through what you did tonight, least of all you.”

“Tonight left its mark on both of us. Some of those marks will heal faster than others.”

“And we will help each other with that,” Dani finished her thought for her.

“Yeah, we will.”

“You know what I do feel a little guilty about though?” 

“What’s that?” Jamie asked.

“I’m just so… relieved. Eddie can never hurt us again. We’re free. No more looking over our shoulders.”

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t agree with you on that. It’s unfortunate it came to what it did, but that’s on him,” Jamie said with finality.

Dani was so thankful that Jamie understood. She went back to work on Jamie’s legs, moving down to her feet, which got a small giggle out of Jamie. “Sorry,” Dani mouthed to her.

“How are you feeling now?” Dani asked, pleased that she had scrubbed every inch of Jamie and had hopefully washed some of the fear away, too.

“Much better, thank you. But honestly, Poppins, I’m feeling a little lonely in this tub. I mean, I would certainly understand if you don’t want to join me, but—“

Jamie stopped talking when she realized that Dani was already halfway undressed.

“Blimey,” Jamie muttered, appreciating the view.

“I thought you would never ask,” Dani said, exasperated, and now completely naked. “Scoot forward a bit.”

Jamie immediately complied, and Dani slid into the tub behind her. She took Jamie by the shoulders and guided her gently back to lean against her chest. Under the water, she placed her legs over Jamie’s, trying to connect with her in as many places as she could. Jamie scooted back a little bit more to settle in and get even closer.

“How’s that?”

“About a thousand times better,” Jamie replied. “What about for you?”

“Yeah, at least a thousand. I just need to be as close to you as possible.”

“I understand the feeling, Poppins.”

Dani brought her arms around Jamie’s shoulders and held her close. It was the safest place for Dani to hold her without hurting her injured ribs. Jamie’s head naturally came rest against her own. 

“Do you want to talk about what happened to you tonight, Jamie?”

“I think you probably have a pretty good idea, but mostly, I was just really scared. I was worried about what would happen to you.”

“You? Were worried about me? When you were the one who got in a fight and then tied up?” Dani chuckled. “Good thing I was worried about you since you clearly weren’t,” she said teasing.

“I know you were scared, Dani. You handled yourself really well,” Jamie said with pride in her voice.

“So did you.”

“I think we have to talk about that shot though. I know you probably don’t want to relive it, but damn Dani, that was a perfect shot! Where was that kind of shooting when we were practicing?”

“I guess I just needed the right motivation,” Dani said, rubbing her thumb on Jamie’s shoulder and placing a gentle kiss on her neck.

“I guess that trip to the woods wasn’t for nothing, after all. I can’t believe you actually kept the gun in your purse.”

“You asked me to,” Dani said matter of factly.

“I mean, I didn’t even see you reach for it. You must have been so fast.”

“Well, in fairness, you had your eyes closed and Eddie was focused on you. So neither of you saw me reach into my purse for it. I guess I didn’t even think about it. I just did it. My only thought was saving you any way I could.”

Jamie leaned back, searching for Dani’s lips. Understanding what she needed, Dani leaned forward and captured her lips with her own, bringing her into a soft, slow kiss. 

Dani held Jamie close to her, peppering her skin with kisses. Knowing that Jamie was self-conscious about the burn scar on her shoulder, Dani always made sure to kiss her extra there. 

Noticing, Jamie said, “I guess I’ll have another scar after this,” pointing to the stitches right at her hair line.

“And I will kiss that one every day, too. Your scars tell the story of you, and they are beautiful to me. They remind me of your strength and courage.”

Jamie blinked back a few tears. “You’re a sap, you know that, right Poppins?”

“Yeah, and you love me for it.”

“Aye, I do.”

They grew quiet after that, each just enjoying the contact with the other, until the water got cold.

“I’m turning into a prune now,” Jamie said. “Any chance we can move this to the bed?”

“Yeah, definitely. Let me get out first and then help you.”

Dani got out of the tub and pulled a towel around her body. She then grabbed one for Jamie and returned to the tub, offering her hands one again. She hoisted Jamie up and held on tight to her forearms, steadying her, while Jamie lifted her legs over the side of the bathtub. Dani then wrapped her in the fluffy towel and began to gently dry her off.

“Thank you, Dani,” Jamie said softly. “For doing this.”

“Thank you for letting me.”

Dani led Jamie to their bedroom and sat her on the edge of the bed while she retrieved their pajamas from the dresser drawer. She quickly put her own pajamas on and then went to help Jamie with her’s. Dani then started turning down the covers. She stopped and frowned. 

“Jamie? What is going to be the best way for you to sleep tonight?”

“Don’t think I can lay down all the way. Maybe can you just prop some pillows up for me?”

“Then that’s how I’ll sleep, too,” Dani decided, arranging the pillows how Jamie suggested.

Dani then went over to Jamie and helped her climb into the bed, pulling the covers up over her body and placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. Jamie smiled. She finally felt safe again. Dani went around to her side of the bed and climbed in next to Jamie, who immediately nestled herself against Dani’s side.

“Hang on,” Dani said, “I need to check something really quick.”

“What—“

Dani leaned down and looked under the bed.

“Well hello, Jolene,” she said, laughing. “So, you do exist.”

“I told ya she did. Fat lot of good she did me tonight though,” Jamie said.

Dani leaned back up and held her arm out for Jamie to nestle back in, which she immediately did.

“I think I would have looked pretty conspicuous running down the streets of London with Jolene to save my girlfriend from my evil ex-fiancé.”

“Probably. But I would have paid good money to see that.”

They both laughed. It was an easy laugh. One that told them that they were going to be okay. They had each other, and together, they could overcome anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, am I forgiven now? We’ve got one more chapter left. I promised you all a happy ending and a very happy ending you shall have. Stay tuned!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are... it’s the last chapter. This is really bittersweet for me. I have really enjoyed writing this story for you all, and I hope you’ve enjoyed reading it. I hope you’re happy with this chapter and how things end up for our favorite girls. Enjoy. :)

20 Years Later

“C’mon, Dani! We’re going to miss our flight!” Jamie called up the stairs to Dani.

“Coming!” She called back. 

Dani came bounding down the stairs. Jamie still found herself catching her breath at the sight of Dani, even after all these years. She got more beautiful to her with each passing year. She was thankful for every moment they got to spend together. Each day was a gift; they knew that better than most.

“I forgot to pack Flanagan’s favorite toy. He can’t go to the kennel without his squeaky elephant,” Dani said, squeaking the toy for effect.

Flanagan’s ears perked up. Dani looked down at their scruffy little terrier and smiled. “I got you covered, buddy, don’t worry.”

Jamie couldn’t help but smile. “Alright then, let’s get everyone in the car.”

They emerged from their home into the beautiful Vermont snow, piling into their SUV. Jamie had already loaded their suitcases. They would drop Flanagan off at the boarder and then catch their flight to California. They were looking forward to the warmth and change of scenery.

As always, Dani held Jamie’s hand while she drove. She loved watching the light dance on Jamie’s mostly silver hair now. When her hair had first started graying, Jamie had insisted on coloring it, but Dani had finally convinced her that she found Jamie beautiful exactly as she was, no modifications needed. Ever the practical one, Jamie just said it would save her money on hair dye. She always brushed off compliments, but Dani knew her well enough to know that she took each one to heart.

As they drove, they passed Jamie’s flower shop, The Moonflower. Named for the couple’s favorite flower, it had become the most successful flower shop in the state of Vermont. People came from everywhere to buy flowers from the British woman. Jamie joked that she was more popular in America than she ever was in England, mostly on account of her accent. She wasn’t wrong, Dani thought. Jamie’s accent was adorable, and she considered herself the luckiest person in the world that Jamie’s voice was the first and last thing she heard every day.

They dropped Flanagan off at their favorite boarder, knowing he was in good hands while they were away for the week. Jamie got teary every time they had to leave him though, giving him extra ear scratches and telling him what a good boy he was. Dani put her hand on her shoulder.

“Time to go, babe. We’ve got to catch that flight, remember?” She said gently.

And now they were on the plane, getting ready to take off. Jamie always got nervous on take offs and landings especially, no matter how many times they flew. And they flew… a lot. They had traveled the world together, and they had no plans of stopping anytime soon. Every day was a new adventure.

Jamie instinctively reached for Dani’s hand as the plane picked up speed and Dani grabbed it and squeezed. If she was honest, she loved that Jamie still needed her to hold her hand. She absentmindedly began playing with the claddagh ring on Jamie’s left ring finger. Dani had an identical one. Friendship. Love. Loyalty. That’s what the rings symbolized. They had given them to each other not long after Edmund’s death. The experience with Edmund had shown both women how much they loved each other and how special their relationship was. They made a binding commitment to each other, even if not in the eyes of the law. They never took their rings off. Seven years ago, their union became “officially civil,” as Jamie liked to say. They were happy to have taken that step, but they still hoped for more.

Jamie’s voice brought Dani out of her thoughts. The plane was climbing and Jamie needed a distraction. “Tell me what you’re thinking about, Poppins,” she said, as she watched Dani playing with her ring.

“Honestly? About how much I love you. About how we’re going to a wedding and I can’t wait until it’s our’s.”

Jamie smiled. “As soon as we can get married, we will. I don’t think it will be much longer now. Although I still can’t believe you want to marry me. I mean, basically this will be, what, three times now, Poppins? You must really like me,” Jamie said, her tone teasing, but also full of love and awe.

“You know I want to be connected to you in every way imaginable,” Dani replied. “I’m proud of you, and I’m proud of being with you. I want the whole world to know it. We’ve built a beautiful life together,” she said beaming.

“We have. But, you’re still a sap, Dani Clayton.”

“And you still love me for it, Jamie Taylor.”

“Aye, I do.”

Jamie leaned over and kissed Dani as the plane leveled off. A long, slow kiss. The older woman across the aisle from them scoffed, clearly scandalized by their public display of affection. Without breaking her kiss with Dani or even opening her eyes, Jamie flipped the woman off. She quickly turned away and averted her eyes. Jamie chuckled.

“Did I just miss something?” Dani asked.

“We just traumatized the woman across the aisle,” Jamie whispered in her ear.

Dani giggled. “Awkward,” she whispered back.

Now that the plane had leveled off, Jamie could relax a bit. Dani laid her head on Jamie’s shoulder.

“I still can’t believe Flora is getting married. That just makes me feel so old!”

“I think we are getting old, Poppins,” Jamie teased back. “I still see them as kids though. I love that they’ve kept in touch with us all these years. Those five years you spent with them really meant so much.”

“It meant a lot to me, too. I’m so glad they haven’t forgotten us. I wonder if they still think you’re cooler than me?” Dani pondered.

“They better! Because I am!” Jamie said, elbowing Dani playfully.

Dani laughed and nuzzled further into Jamie’s shoulder. “Yeah, you are. I can’t wait to see Owen and Hannah, too. It’s been so long.”

“The whole gang is getting back together, it seems. I’m glad they’re so happy in Paris though. Owen’s restaurant has really taken off,” Jamie commented.

“They deserve all the love and success,” Dani sighed contentedly. “It really did all work out, didn’t it?”

“It really did. Even your mum likes me now. It only took about, what, 10 years would you say?” Jamie joked.

“At least that!”

“Really all it took was me almost being killed by your crazy ex to turn things around with Karen Clayton,” Jamie mused.

“Pretty sure she likes you better than me now since I’m the one who actually killed her precious Edmund, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah, I definitely remember that. How could I ever forget?”

They both grew quiet for a moment, reflecting on the challenges they faced so early on in their relationship. After that, they knew they could do anything together. What they had was so special.

Dani fell asleep at some point on the flight, Jamie’s arm around her protectively. Jamie entertained herself by winking at the woman across the aisle every time she gave them a judgmental glance. When it was time to land, Dani once again held Jamie’s hand. 

They landed in California, both of them excited to see the sun and palm trees. Dani excitedly pulled Jamie through the airport, eager to get outside.

“Oh, Jamie! It’s just—“

“Perfectly splendid?” Jamie offered.

“Yes, exactly,” Dani said, smiling.

Jamie hailed a cab and they rode to the hotel. Hannah and Owen were already there and greeted them in the hotel lobby. There were hugs and smiles all around. They spent the evening catching up at a restaurant together and then ended the night in the hotel pool. It was like no time has passed amongst the four friends who had been through so much together.

“Well, I think it’s past time for us to go to bed,” Hannah said around 11:00. “We have a big day tomorrow.”

Owen and Hannah said their good nights, leaving Dani and Jamie alone in the hotel pool. 

“Hmmm, seems it’s just us here now. What should we do?” Jamie said flirtatiously. She waded towards Dani in the pool and Dani allowed herself to be backed against the side of it. Jamie had one arm on either side of Dani, holding on to the pool edge. Dani’s hands came to Jamie’s waist, pulling her closer.

“Hmmm, I could think of one or two things,” Dani replied, raising an eyebrow.

“Poppins, you still flirt,” Jamie said, her hands coming to Dani’s face and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

“Wow,” Dani said afterwards.

“I know what you mean, Dani. It never gets old. I just feel so damn lucky. Like, in another life, maybe we didn’t get to do this.”

“I know what you mean. But we’re here. You. Me. Us. It’s just the way it’s supposed to be,” Dani said.

The moonlight was shining on Jamie’s face. Dani reached up and ran her finger over the faint scar on Jamie’s forehead, remembering how close she had once come to losing her.

“You. Me. Us,” Jamie said, knowing what she was thinking and kissing her again.

Dani moaned into the kiss. “Maybe we should relocate to the room,” she suggested, her voice low and her pupils dark.

“Probably best,” Jamie agreed. “I never have been able to get you to keep your hands off of me.”

Dani gave her playful punch to the arm and then grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the pool and up to their room.

The next morning, they awoke naked in a tangle of limbs as the alarm clock blared. Jamie groaned and turned it off, rolling over to look at Dani. Her hair was a mess, but Jamie loved it.

“Mornin’ sleepyhead,” Jamie said.

“Mornin.’ Wow, last night was… wow. How many times did we…?”

“At least three by my count.”

“Uggg, no wonder I’m so tired,” Dani said.

“You complaining, Poppins? Cause I didn’t hear any complaints out of you last night. Quite the opposite, actually,” Jamie smirked.

“Nope, no complaints from me. But, oh my gosh, is there a water bottle handy? I think I’m dehydrated!”

And they laughed. That easy laugh that they always fell into. The one that told them they were home as long as they were with each other.

They got ready for the wedding, both thinking the other looked more beautiful than ever. They met Owen and Hannah in the lobby and headed to the wedding together. They held hands through the ceremony and Dani cried during the vows. She was so happy for Flora and so proud of the woman she had become. She saw Miles standing with the groomsmen and felt affection swell up in her heart for him, as well. She felt so blessed to still be a part of their lives.

They were now at the reception, which was always Jamie’s favorite part of a wedding, on account of the alcohol. It was Dani’s favorite part because of the dancing. They were standing at a high top table along the perimeter, watching Flora and Henry dance. Miles was off to the side talking with Flora’s new husband. Hannah and Owen were already out on the dance floor, enjoying a slow dance.

Dani turned to Jamie and held her hand out. “Dance with me?”

Jamie could never deny Dani anything. She smiled and took Dani’s hand, letting her lead her out onto the dance floor. She knew how much Dani loved to dance with her. And, anything that involved Dani touching her was something Jamie enjoyed. Dani led her out into the middle of the dance floor right as the song changed. Everyone waited for the DJ to play the next one. The first notes played…

“Come to me now  
And lay your hands over me”

“I love this song,” Dani whispered into Jamie’s ear as she pulled her close and they started dancing.

Jamie nuzzled into Dani’s hair while they danced, breathing her in, thinking she’d never been so content in all her life. Everyone she ever cared about was here. They were happy. They were celebrating. And she was dancing with the love of her life.

Dani started singing the song lyrics in Jamie’s ear.

“Please say honestly you won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
And I shall believe  
Open the door  
And show me your face tonight  
I know it's true  
No one heals me like you  
And you hold the key”

“It’s a bit of a sad song, isn’t it though?” Jamie asked.

“Not when we’re together and we never gave up on each other and everything is perfect,” Dani replied, continuing to lead Jamie around the dance floor. “I will always believe in us.”

“Me too, Poppins,” Jamie said, her voice thick with emotion.

Jamie smiled and kissed Dani, dipping her low and earning claps and shouts from everyone around. They hadn’t even realized people had been watching them. They laughed and smiled, rewarding the crowd with another kiss.

“I love you,” Jamie said, pressing her forehead into’s Dani’s.

“I love you, too,” Dani said back.

And they danced into this perfect part of their forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there it is. What did you think? It’s been quite a journey for Jamie and Dani, but I think they more than earned their happy ending. Thank you all so much for embarking on this journey with me. I didn’t really know what I was getting myself into when I started this story, but I certainly didn’t expect all the support and encouragement I received from you all. Each comment, kudo, subscription, and bookmark put a smile on my face. So, thank you. Who knows, maybe I’ll write another Damie fic soon. If you’d like that or if you have any ideas, please feel free to drop a note in the comments. And, of course, I’d love to hear your final thoughts on this story.
> 
> Lastly, if no one has told you lately, let me tell you that you are loved, you are valued, and you matter. Never settle for less than what you deserve, and what you deserve is the whole world. My wish for each of you is to love who you are and to know your value. And, may you find a love that makes you feel safe and treasured, just like Jamie and Dani. You are enough, and you’re going to be okay.
> 
> May we meet again.


End file.
